


Trouble Times Two

by alice_time



Series: The Trouble-Verse [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, D/s Relationships, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, New Parents, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sibling Bonding, Spanking, Teenage Rebellion, friendships, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_time/pseuds/alice_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been eighteen months since Sean and Nick finally tied the knot and life has settled into an easy routine. Well, as much of an easy routine as one can have as a Grimm. Nick’s finally a full member of the Assembly, though junior, and handling cases on his own while Elias takes a much needed break. A late-night call from the station, however, is about to upend his life all over again. There's a new Grimm in town: a scared sixteen-year-old girl with a connection to Nick he never could have imagined. When word spreads, it was really only a matter of time before Eric's successor, Viktor, decides to make a play for the girl but Nick isn't going to let her go without a fight and Viktor, Viktor probably should have learned from his cousin's mistake. </p><p>This will probably be best read after The Trouble with Grimms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets Still Buried

Nick woke up to the horrible sound of his phone. Ringing. Specifically, Wu’s ringtone. He sighed, fumbling for the phone while simultaneously trying to free himself of Sean’s arm around his waist.

“Burkhardt,” he answered, rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry about the early wake-up call,” Wu didn’t sound apologetic in the slightest, “but we have a little _Grimm_ problem.”

“And Novak can’t handle it?”

“Sorry, but by Grimm problem, I’m saying a problem _with_ a Grimm. Looks about sixteen, female, refused to give us her name. Novak came across a Klaustreich and a Lausenshclange trying to slice her open, managed to take them in but she couldn’t just leave the kid wandering around—unfortunately the kid then freaked out after Novak accidentally _woged_ , punched her and ran off. So…I thought maybe you might want to try and track her down.”

“Holy, fuck,” Nick sighed. “I’ll be right there. Did you call me first?”

“Yes, as I recall the last thing Elias before going home last week was, _call me and I will murder you._ ”

“There better be coffee.”

“For you? Of course.”

Nick hung up. Things had gotten easier once Wu had that minor encounter with an Aswang and the whole Grimm secret got spilled, but at the same time it meant every call he got from the station had Wu’s stamp of dry sarcasm and it was too early for that.

“What’s going on?” Sean asked. “It’s—two AM.”

“Novak picked up a kid some Wesen punks were attempting to assault, she’s a Grimm--apparently, and now she’s running around Portland.” Nick leaned back over to kiss Sean. “I have to go in, try and find her.”

Sean nodded. “Good luck with that.”

Nick rolled his eyes, slipping out of bed and heading for the bathroom to splash cold water on his face before he dressed. He figured casual was better and stuck with a Henley and jeans before padding back into the bedroom for his collar. Sean was already back to sleep, the lucky bastard. Nick retrieved his gun from the lockbox in the bedside table and headed downstairs, grabbing keys, wallet and jacket from the hall before he started the drive in. He sent Elias a quick text with the gist of the situation in case he had any insight, but didn’t expect to hear back from him until the sun had actually risen above the horizon.

At the station, Detective Cara Novak was waiting for him next to the interview room, leaning against the wall and yawning broadly in a cat-like fashion that had everything to do with her Wesen heritage. “Morning, Nick.”

“Cara.”

“You here to try and track down our lost lamb?”

“Yeah. You get a scent?”

Novak nodded, “Didn’t do me much good. I’ve got Kimble pulling surveillance and the Mellifers have their ears on the ground. She was _terrified_ of me, Nick. I don’t think she has a clue what she is.”

“Great.” He took a breath. “Where’s Hank?”

“Right here,” Hank walked in, coffee in hand. “My car is out front.”

“Okay. We’ll start where you lost her and work our way out. Have Wu start officers on a canvas. McKee, Kimble, Brewer—the ones that can handle themselves in case she gets violent.”

“Got it.” Novak nodded sharply. “Good luck.”

He was probably going to need it.

***

Two hours later they’d worked out from the kid’s last known sighting with little to go on. Nick was starting to think she’d lost them when Wu called him.

“Tell me you have something,” Nick said.

“I have something. Your girl was spotted by a motel owner five minutes ago.”

“We’re on our way.”

“You want back up?”

Nick took a minute. “Block the streets off, let’s not let her slip away again.”

“You got it. Texting you the address.”

***

The sun was finally starting rise when Nick and Hank reached the hotel and Nick spotted a girl matching Novak’s terse description walking down the sidewalk and then duck down an alley. “I see her, slow down and I’ll follow her, you cut her off at the other side.”

“You got it, partner.”

Nick slipped out of the car, heading toward her. He could see the moment she realized she was being followed, her shoulders tensing right before she started to run.

“Stop, police!” he shouted, running after her.

Her escape was cut off when Hank pulled his car up and Nick spotted another patrol car parking a few hundred yards ahead.

Hank hopped out of the car, hands spread wide. “It’s okay, kid,” he said. “Stop running.”

She spun away from the car and started running toward Nick, who moved to stop her. She took a swing at him. He ducked, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off her feet, dragging her toward the car. She was strong, stronger than any normal sixteen-year-old girl, but Nick had practice and experience on his side—and about six inches of height. He managed to get cuffs on her and put her in the back of the car, sliding in next to her.

“Okay, you need to calm down—”

She threw herself at him again and he slammed her back against the seat, buckling her into place.

“Stop that,” he ordered sharply, tapping into his cop voice. “Calm down and give your name, kid.”

She shot him a hard stare. “You’re going to kill me, aren’t you?”

“We’re the police,” Hank said. “We’re going to take you to the station.”

“No one is going to hurt you,” Nick said. “We’re trying to help. What’s your name?”

She shook her head.

“I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

“Screw you.”

“Well that’s a start,” Hank said, backing the car up so he could back to the road. “How about a name?”

She set her jaw, shaking her head again.

“Okay,” Nick took a breath. “We’ll just have to fingerprint you at the station.”

She spent the rest of the ride in absolute silence.

***

Nick glanced through the door at the girl sitting at the table. Black hair cut short and choppy, falling in front of her dark eyes, clothes a size too big and worn out. She looked scared, exhausted and in need of a meal. “That is her, right?”

“Yup.” Cara nodded for him to follow her and walked over to the coffee station. “We’re running her prints now. Officer McKee managed to calm her down a bit but our problem doesn’t end with her being a Grimm.”

“Coffee for you,” Wu interrupted, holding out a cup from the local cafe and not the questionable police coffee. “You are lucky they run odd hours.”

“Thank you,” Nick said fervently, taking the coffee and sipping. “What’s our other problem?”

“She’s definitely a sub,” Cara continued. “She’s been teetering around a Drop since she got here but we’re still waiting to hear back from the Children’s Dynamic Resources people and the clinic won’t take her without a sign off from Child Services and they won’t sign off until we have a name.”

Nick had been a bit suspicious of how quiet she’d gotten in the car—and the smell of a Drop was something he’d become all too familiar with. _Should have been paying closer attention._ “You have got to be kidding me.”

“I wish I was.”

“Meantime, all we can do is give her a couple patches and be professional,” Wu said. “At least until we can get a name. We searched the backpack she had with her, but nothing in there gives us a name. There were some clothes, some cash and a notebook with sketches—reminded me of your journals.”

_I’ll have to look at those later._

“Okay. I’ll go talk to her.” Nick took a large gulp of coffee. “Keep trying to get an ID.” Nick snagged an orange juice and a granola bar from the vending machine before he went into the room, setting both down on the table in front of the kid and taking a seat. “Hi, I’m Nick. We met earlier.”

She gave him a look that was pure teenage _who cares_? and continued her reign of silence.

“Look, I know you’re scared and I know you’re not in a good place right now.” He smiled. “I was where you are not that long ago. Seeing things I couldn’t explain.”

Her eyes widened slightly.

“Things like those two guys that attacked you tonight? Snake looking guy and a cat?”

Her face flickered with conflict, curiosity, uncertainty—perhaps a touch of hope.

“I see them too. I’m a Grimm. Have you heard that word before?”

After a long moment, she nodded.

“Yeah? Did you parents’ use it? Can I call them?”

She made a soft sound, shaking her head.

Nick swallowed. “Are they not around anymore?”

She shook her head again.

“Okay, that’s okay.” His text alert went off. _ID in. Theresa Rubel. Age sixteen. Born in NY, ran away from foster care two years ago. - Wu_

He sent back a quick thanks and turned his attention back to her. “It’s Theresa, right? Look, all of this stuff, being a Grimm, those creatures, I can help you with that. Okay?”

She managed to nod.

“Okay. Why don’t you eat? I have to go handle some things with paperwork. Okay?”

“ _Okay._ ” She snagged the orange juice and cracked the top.

He smiled gently and headed back out to the bullpen, joining Cara. “She needs to go to the clinic,” he said. “I’m surprised she hasn’t Dropped already. The whole room smelled like stress.”

Cara nodded. “We sent her file to the right people, now we just have to wait.”

Nick’s phone went off—Elias’ ringtone. “Didn’t expect to hear from you.”

“Well, the situation sounded complicated. Do you have a name yet?”

“Theresa Rubel. Born in New York. She’s sixteen.”

“Rubel?” There was a brief pause and Nick could hear papers being shuffled around and some muttering. “Ah. Here we go. Rubel…Oh. _Oh._ ”

“What?”

“Uh...I’ll be right there, don’t let anyone take her—anywhere.” Elias hung up.

Nick blinked and glanced at Cara. “You hear that?”

“Yup. I’ll stall Child Services.”

“Thanks.”

_What the hell is going on now?_

***

Elias arrived at the station looking a bit harried, a thick file in one hand and coffee in the other. Cara was busy intimidating the Child Services rep and Nick was on his third cup of station coffee. Nick had convinced Officer Lewis, a Bonded sub who had a way with people, to stay with Theresa and try to keep the kid calm.

“So, what’s the emergency?” Nick asked.

Elias moved to Nick’s desk, setting the coffee down and flipping through the file. “Your girl in there, I’m pretty sure she’s the missing daughter of Sebastien Rubel.”

“Okay.” Nick gave him a look. “Not someone I’ve met.”

“You wouldn’t have, he’s dead.” Elias pulled a document free. “Fifteen years ago Sebastien was killed by a Siegbarste.”

“Oh.” Nick, having had an encounter with one before, knew exactly how that had probably gone down. “And his daughter?”

“Theresa Rubel.” Elias laid the folder down. “Here.” He pointed at the mess of a family tree. “Sebastien Rubel was having a fling of sorts two years prior to his death with another Grimm. At the time she was going by the name Stephanie Wachtberg, but that is one of your mother’s aliases.”

“You don’t think—Do you?”

“I know Wachtberg stopped working for the Assembly for about a year and then Sebastien suddenly had a daughter.”

Nick glanced at the interview room door. “You’re saying...she’s…” Nick blinked. “Are you sure?”

“You could always call your mother and ask.”

Nick groaned. “True, but in the meantime...DNA test?”

“I’ll push it through,” Elias agreed. “One of the Interpol techs owes me.”

“Oh good.” Nick picked up the file Elias had set down. “In the meantime, how should I handle this?”

“I don’t like the idea of a Grimm going into CPS, Nick. She’s already been there and ran away. We can’t risk her running away again. Who knows what she’s been through already?”

“I guess _I_ could step up as an interim guardian. I’m Bonded, no one should have a problem with it. Say she’s integral to an investigation and needs protective custody?”

“Good idea.” Elias flashed a toothy smile. “And then you can call your mother.”

Nick rolled his eyes and headed over to convince CPS to assign him temporary custody so they could get the kid to the clinic. The kid who very well might be his _sister_. He couldn’t deny she reminded him of the pictures he had of his mom from when she was young. Same eyes, strong nose. _Damn. I could have a sister._

He ended up leaving a message on his mother’s phone. He wasn’t even sure what outcome he was hoping for here. Obviously, if she was his sister he was taking her home but even if she wasn’t...She was a scared kid who needed help.

With Cara’s assistance, Nick managed to get the CPS people to do as he asked and headed back into the interview room to get Theresa. “Hey, you ready to get out of here?”

Theresa nodded mutely.

“I’m going to take you to the DR clinic, is that okay?”

She frowned and shook her head. “No.”

“I know it’s kind of scary, but you’re Dropping, sweetheart.” Nick crouched down a bit so he wasn’t looming over her. “The people at the clinic are going to help you feel better.” Gingerly, he took her hand. “After that we can go to my place and talk. Okay?”

“No clinic,” she insisted.

Nick debated for a moment. “I have a friend with me, Elias. He’s a Bonded Dom, looks scarier than he is. He’s also like us. A Grimm. We could drive back to my place to settle you, but you’d need to ride in the back and Elias could help you. He’s helped me before.”

Nick glanced over at the door, spotting the other Grimm and waving him into the room.

“Here he is.” Nick put his other hand on her shoulder. “Elias, this is Theresa, Theresa, my friend Elias. Now, we can go back to my house or we can go to the clinic, but you have to make a decision, sweetheart.”

Elias smiled gently. “It’s going to be okay.”

Nick couldn’t blame her for not wanting to go to the clinic, he’d never liked going either, though he hadn’t had to since he found himself with so many Doms willing to lend a hand, even before he’d Bonded. When Sean was away, Nick could stay with Elias or Monroe if he was feeling off. The clinic just made him think of bad times.

“Go to your place,” she said finally.

“Okay.” Elias moved around Nick, helping Theresa to her feet. “It’s going to be okay. Concentrate on your breathing while we get down to the car, okay?”

Nick straightened, grabbing her backpack from Wu before following behind Elias and texting Sean to let him know what was going on as they headed down to the parking garage. They’d sort out getting Elias’ car back later, the Dom helping Theresa into the back of Nick’s and getting her buckled into the middle seat before sliding next to her and then pulling her into a close, professional hold Nick knew from experience felt _wonderful_.

Nick got into the driver’s seat, took a deep breath and concentrated on driving them home.

He had a feeling this day was only just getting started.

 _I am going to need_ a lot _more coffee._

***

Sean was up when Nick got home, an eyebrow raised when he saw the girl in Elias’ arms. “I got one of the guest rooms ready. Are you going to stay with her?”

Elias nodded. “Once she’s back up I’m sure Nick can handle any aftershocks; I don’t want to leave Genevieve too long.”

“I can call Monroe over,” Nick added, “we can’t both not be at work today, Sir.”

Sean sighed. “I hate it when you’re sensible.” He pressed a kiss to Nick’s lips. “And I do have to go in, if only to sort out any remaining messes.”

“CPS is handled,” Nick assured him, “And the DR clinic rep seemed confident we had things handled. Lucky us, it was Anna Burton.” Nick had worked with Anna before.

“That is lucky. All right, be good. Keep an eye on her and let me know if I should pick up anything on the way home.”

Nick made a face in consideration. “She’s going to need clothes...maybe Rosalee can come over with Monroe. Or maybe Carly. I think she’s home on break.” He sighed. “I’ll call.”

Sean nodded and kissed him again. “Later, _minou_.”

“Later, Sir.”

Nick locked up after Sean and put a tray together for everyone to snack on when Theresa came back up. Elias had Theresa in the same professional hold, her head against his shoulder as he rubbed her back in gentle circles. Nick set the tray down and sat down, sandwiching Theresa between them. She needed a shower, he decided, a meal and a decent night’s sleep. He wasn’t sure how she was going to be once she came back up.

He read through her juvie file on his phone. Pretty basic stuff, loitering, B&E, shoplifting, theft, more theft, one assault charge that was dropped, smoking, petty theft... It looked like she’d hitch-hiked her way from New York to Chicago, pick-pocket charges started there and then she’d turned up in Portland.

Maybe it was fate.

A crease formed between her eyebrows as she came back. She made a soft sound of inquiry, blinking and taking inventory of her surroundings.

“Hey, Theresa, it’s Nick. You remember talking to me?”

She nodded.

“You remember, Elias?”

She nodded again.

“We’re at my house, on the second floor. You are safe, okay?” Nick watched her face carefully.

“Okay.” It wasn't a resounding affirmative, but it was better than nothing.

“Do you want something to drink?”

“Yeah.”

He smiled. “Okay.” Nick slipped off the bed and retrieved the tray, pressing a sport’s bottle of water into her hands. “I’ve got some food too if you’re hungry. I know everyone reacts differently to Drops but I’m usually a bit hungry.”

“Take your time,” Elias ordered softly when she started to drink. “Or you’ll make yourself sick.”

After she was done with the water she took another look around. “Bathroom?”

“Through there,” Nick pointed at the door. “And we have your stuff too if you want take a shower or anything. The bathroom is stocked, towels, soap, whatever you need.”

She was a bit reluctant about pulling herself free of Elias, which at least meant she’d been comfortable with him holding her and slipped off the bed, steadying herself a moment before grabbing her bag and heading into the bathroom.

Nick had picked one without windows intentionally. They didn’t need to play “chase the teenage Grimm through the woods” today.

“So…how does this usually go?” Nick glanced at Elias, who was eating grapes.

“Generally speaking we try to prevent anyone with Grimm heritage from ending up in the system.” Elias shook his head. “She slipped through the cracks. I won’t let that happen to her again.”

Nick nodded. “I’m just not sure how she’s going to react to all of this.”

“That’s a fair question. By and large, I’ve found female Grimms adapt faster, but that may have more to do with the fact that they come into their gift at a younger age.”

“Kids do bounce back faster.”

Theresa came out, hair damp and wearing a different set of too big clothes. “Food?”

Nick pointed to the tray. “I’ve got some fruit and granola, but if you want something else we can go down to the kitchen.”

“No—I mean—it’s cool.” She sat down on the bed and munched, eyeing the two men with some suspicion. “So, are you like, both Grimms?”

“Actually, yes.” Nick smiled. “Elias taught me most of what I know.” Nick rolled up his sleeve, showing off the tattoo he’d gotten when he joined the Assembly. “This means I’m a member of the Assembly of Grimm Heritage, we’re—” he paused. “I suppose you could say we try to make sure young Grimms are trained and know what the hell is going on so they don’t think they’re crazy.”

“How long have you seen things?” Theresa asked.

“Little over two years. Women usually start seeing things first. At least, that’s what my mother told me.”

“So this is like a family thing?” She munched on a granola bar.

“Yeah. It’s hereditary. Elias did some digging and we found your birth father, Sebastien Rubel. He was killed fifteen years ago.”

“I didn’t know that.” Theresa frowned. “I just sort of got shuffled from foster to foster home.” She frowned. “A monster came after me a couple years ago and I ran. I’ve been running ever since.”

“What kind of monster?”

“I—I drew it.” She retrieved her bag and pulled out a composition book, flipping through to an early page. “Here. It was big. Really big.”

Nick stared at the page. “Siegbarste, I’ve had an encounter with one myself. It’s like an ogre. Strong, mean and hard to kill. But those kind of people don’t come to Portland anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m in Portland,” Nick said. “And that would like asking to get killed.”

“I guess I’ve never—they’ve always just attacked me.” She shook her head. “Hunted me.”

“Well, that’s mostly because Wesen—that’s what we call them as a whole—are usually terrified of Grimms. We got a bad reputation because some of us aren’t so great. They’re more of kill first ask questions later sort. Not all Wesen will attack you and I’m on good terms with most of the ones in Portland. They’re people, like us, just—different.”

She frowned. “So what, we’re like the bogeyman?”

Elias nodded. “We can help you, Theresa.”

“I have all kinds of journals and books with pictures like the one you’ve got there,” Nick nodded at her book. “If you want to see them.”

She swallowed. “I want to see them.” She bit her lip. “And—no one calls me Theresa.”

“Okay, what do they call you?” Nick smiled.

“Trubel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't help myself and I got bored during a lull at work so... Happy Easter?
> 
> Pretty much I'm following the story-line I thought Grimm was going with when they introduced Trubel, the orphaned Grimm from NY who looked like Nick. I mean. Really. You don't cast like that and then not use the casting. Ridiculous. 
> 
> Anyway... Here we are again. Should be five chapters at the most.


	2. Ground Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wherein everyone talks.

By the time Sean got home, Trubel had gone through a half-dozen journals, which were spread out across the living room along with empty Chinese take-out containers and her notes. Sean took a look around his once pristine living room with skepticism.

“Sean,” Nick smiled. “Welcome home. This is Trubel.”

“I can see that.”

“Theresa Rubel, she _prefers_ Trubel.”

“Ah.”

“Trubel, this is my Dom, Sean Renard.”

She blinked. “Is he like you too?”

“No but he knows about it.” Nick took a look at their mess and frowned. “We should clean up.”

“Yes, you should,” Sean said. “Well, Trubel, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Was this lunch or dinner?”

“Lunch,” Nick said. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Is it your night to cook?” Sean raised an eyebrow.

“I thought we might order in.” He stood up, heading over to give Sean a kiss. “We need to talk,” he whispered against Sean’s lips.

“Let’s look at the menus.” Sean walked with him back to the kitchen while Trubel picked things up in the living room. “What’s going on?” He switched to German. Grimms had _very_ good hearing.

“That kid out there? She might be my sister,” Nick replied in the same language.

Sean raised his eyebrow. “Really?”

“Really.” Nick exhaled. “I’m waiting on DNA and for my mother to call me back. Regardless of that, she’s a baby Grimm, Sean, I wasn’t going to leave her in the cold.”

“Novak mentioned she was Dropping?”

“Elias helped her.”

“Do you have a plan?”

“Half a plan.” Nick glanced back at the living room, Trubel was still occupied. “She’s—going to be difficult but…”

“I understand.” Sean kissed him. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“So, dinner?”

“Pizza?”

Sean smiled. “All right, pizza. I’ll order, you go finish helping Trubel with the living room.”

Nick nodded and headed back. “I hope you like pizza,” he said.

“I love pizza,” she replied. “You two speak German?”

“We do, and you’ll learn. A lot of the journals are in German.”

“I noticed.” She held up the stacked takeout containers. “Trash or recycling?”

“Those can go in the trash can.” Nick took them. “Go ahead and put the books back in the study, okay?”

“Sure.”

Sean was hanging up his phone as he walked back into the living room. He watched Trubel head off to the study, arms piled with books.

“I read her file,” Sean said.

Nick nodded. “I know this is a lot, Sir. We’ll have to sort out custody and school and she hasn’t even been registered but…what else could I do?”

“I’m not upset, _minou_. You always do what you think is right, it’s one of the many things I love about you, I’m just—processing.”

“Me too.”

Sean pulled Nick into his arms. “Everything is going to be okay, _minou_. We’ll do this together, just like everything else.”

“You do realize that if we end with custody you are going to have a teenager in the house full time? A _submissive_ teenager.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Nick.”

Yeah. Nick wasn’t so sure about that.

***

Anna Burton came by the next day to check on Trubel. The Bonded Domme looked impeccable as always in her clinic uniform of sage polo and khaki slacks. Sean had to go into work but Nick was using some personal time to try and settle things.

“Anna,” Nick smiled. “Good to see you again.”

“Nick.” She took a seat on the couch, setting her briefcase down next to her. “And you must be Theresa.”

“I go by Trubel.”

“Okay, Trubel.” Anna smiled. “I’m Anna Burton, I’m a counselor with Dynamic Resources. I understand you Dropped yesterday?”

Trubel frowned, fussing with the cord on her hoodie. “Yeah. I guess.”

“Have you taken any of the Dynamic assessments?”

She shook her head. “Haven’t been in school since I was thirteen.”

“Okay.” She picked up her briefcase and opened it, pulling out a computer. “We’ll go ahead and do those now. I can issue you a temporary registration card today and tomorrow you can go into the office for a proper one.”

She started the program and turned the laptop around, pushing it across the coffee table toward Trubel. “You go ahead and start, okay? I need to talk to Nick.”

Trubel frowned at the screen while Anna walked away with Nick, heading into the study to give Trubel some privacy.

“This is a lot to take on, Nick,” Anna said. “You know that, right?”

“I’m not alone this time, Anna.” He smiled. “And Sean is right there behind me.”

“Good.” She smiled back. “You really have turned things around, Nick. You are a long way from where you were when we first met.”

“Sometimes I still wake up and expect to see Juliette,” Nick admitted. “But she’s happy. I’m happy.” He exhaled.

“Good.”

They chatted a bit longer about things until Anna was reasonably certain that Trubel was most of the way through the assessment and headed back into the living room. Nick had been keeping his ears open to make sure the kid was staying put.

“Nearly done?” Anna asked.

Trubel nodded, wrapping up the last of the questions. “Some of these questions were weird.”

“I know, but they help us get an idea of your Dynamic profile.”

 _Except,_ Nick thought, _when a kid is smart enough to know what answers lead to what profile and use that to fuck with the results._ Like he did.

He was sort of hoping Trubel didn’t know and hadn’t done that purely because given her Drop yesterday there was no way she was a Dom, he supposed she could be a Switch but from what he’d seen of her so far…He doubted it.

Anna took the computer back and checked it over.

“Well, your assessment came back submissive, which confirms what we already suspected.”

“Great.” Trubel frowned.

“There’s nothing wrong with being submissive,’ Nick assured her.

“I just—I mean I knew but I didn’t _know_.” She looked at him. “Does that make sense?”

“Yeah.” Nick sat down next to her. “All this means is that when you need help, you’ll be able to get it. You have time to figure out what being submissive means for you, you’re sixteen. Plenty of time.”

Trubel nodded. “And you’ll help with that?”

Nick put a hand on her shoulder. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” She curled toward him and he opened his arm to pull her close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay.”

Anna smiled. “Nick is right.” She put her computer away and pulled a spiral bound packet from the case. “Now, this is the same information you would get from the SSC coursework you’ll be taking in school when you start up again.”

The blue cover had thick white lettering that read; _Submission and You. Staying Safe and Knowing your Rights,_ with the current year next to it.

Trubel took it from Anna, frowning. “School?”

“We’ll talk about school later,” Nick said. “We don’t need to get into it today.”

Anna nodded. “Of course. Now, if you have any questions you can call me or you can talk to Nick if that makes you more comfortable. Okay?”

Trubel nodded. “Okay.”

“Great. I’ve emailed her temporary registration to you,” Anna addressed Nick. “You can print it off and cut the line at the office. She will still need to do a blood test so make sure she doesn’t have any caffeine or refined sugar for six hours before hand.”

“Thanks, Anna. I appreciate you stopping by.”

“Not at all.” She packed up. “You call if you need anything else, okay?”

“We will.” Nick gave Trubel another squeeze around the shoulders. “I’m going to walk Anna out, okay? Then we’ll have lunch.”

“Okay.”

Trubel sat on the couch, staring at the booklet, flipping through it idly. There were sections on dating, informed consent, Drop procedures and contract negotiation in addition to things like hormonal balance and discipline. Trubel naturally paused on that section.

Nick made it back to find her frowning at the page, peering over her shoulder. “I could see why that might worry you.”

She startled. “Uh—I mean, yeah. I’ve never…” she blushed, “I’ve never been…”

“It’s okay.” Nick sat down next to her again. “Different people require different things. A couple years ago I was in a pretty bad place and I _needed_ different things from what I need now. Yes, my Dom has spanked me. I’ve had corner time, I’ve been grounded. I’ve also had to do lines, wash his car—don’t ask—and there was a very memorable occasion when I wasn’t allowed to drink for three months.” He made a face. “But he doesn’t do something unless I need it. Guilt can build up inside you, send you Dropping so fast. A bit of physical discomfort is a small price to pay for not having to go through a Drop.”

Trubel swallowed. “I’ve Dropped before. Before yesterday, I mean. I got by stealing, you know? Sometimes I’d feel so bad about it—” she licked her lips, “it would make me sick and I couldn’t make myself feel better and I’d just— _fall_. I woke up in a clinic once in Boise. Almost ended up in CPS custody but I managed to escape.”

“As long as you’re here, you’ll have someone to make sure that doesn’t happen again,” Nick said.

“And how long am I going to be here?”

“As long as possible.” His phone rang. “Let me take this, why don’t you read a different section?” Nick stood and stepped away, “Burkhardt.”

“Nicky,” his mother replied. “You left me a message.”

“I did.” Nick stepped further away. “ _Did you have a daughter with a Sebastien Rubel?_ ”

There was a long pause. “She’s alive?”

“Yeah, and she’s on my couch.” Nick took a deep breath. “I have a sister.”

“Honestly, I thought she would be safer in foster care after what happened with the Siegbarste.”

“What did happen?”

“Sebastien pissed him off and then there was a blood feud, and you know Seigbarste so Sebastien was killed and I took care of the ogre.”

“Oh. Great.” Nick took a deep breath. “Mom, you could have told me I had a sister.”

“Is she a Grimm?”

“Yeah.”

His mother sighed. “Well. That’s unfortunate. I had hoped at least one of you would get the chance for a normal life.”

“Elias is having DNA run, but Mom, you’re legally dead. I’m going to ask for custody.”

“Of course, she needs you, Nicky. I’ll try to visit once things have settled.”

And she hung up. Nick sighed, sent Sean and Elias a text to apprise them of his mother’s call and went back to Trubel.

“Who was that?” she asked.

“My mother.” Nick took a breath. “There’s something we should talk about. Something about your father.”

“Okay.” She straightened. “Sebastien, right?”

“Right. Well—he _knew_ my mother.”

“Okay.”

“And they sort of had a _relationship_ , seventeen years ago.” Nick gave her a look. “She confirmed it…you are, more than likely, my sister.”

Trubel’s eyes went wide. “ _Sister_?”

“Yup.” Nick took a deep breath. “So, we’re family.”

She blinked, clearly overwhelmed. “Wow.”

“Yeah.” He sat down next to her, taking her hand and squeezing. “I want you to know, that even if we weren’t related by blood, we’d still be family, I would protect you. Teach you. Okay?”

Her lower lip wobbled slightly, eyes a bit damp. “Really?”

“Really.”

She threw her arms around him, breath hitching. “I have a family.”

Nick held her tight, rubbing her back gently. “You have a family.” He pet her hair. _I have a sister._ “Everything is going to be okay now, Trubel. I promise.”

_I’m going to protect you._

_Always._

***

Nick was fairly certain he had never faced such an unending parade of paperwork before in his life, which was odd, given how much paperwork he did daily. Even after the DNA test came back, confirming beyond doubt that Trubel was, in fact, his sister, there were still forms to file to confirm custody, what felt like dozens of trips to the Registration office (actually three) to sort out Trubel’s official registration and then a follow up to file Sean as her Dominant guardian and a subsequent trip to file the documents naming Elias and Genevieve as ICE guardians.

Nick was trying to cover all of his bases. He had a dangerous job, Sean had a dangerous job, it would be irresponsible not to make plans for any eventuality.

For her part, Trubel was doing pretty well. Better than Nick expected, honestly. She took Genevieve being a _Luisant-Pecheur_ in stride, and was warming up to Monroe—though Rosalee had won her affections early with carefully applied baked goods. The guest room had become officially hers and she spent most of her days reading the journals. In fact, Nick was starting to think he’d overestimated her rebellious streak—until he and Sean sat her down to discuss two rather serious things.

School and household expectations. The former had been put off because of timing and the latter because both Sean and Nick wanted to give her time to settle and see what kind of issues might arise. She was, generally, hesitant about everything. Keeping to the spaces that she’d been invited into, waiting until someone gave her tacit permission to borrow a thing or get something to eat. Flinching away from affection. It was a hesitance that concerned Nick more than he liked to admit. His early days on the force he’d seen more than one case of domestic violence and the subs who’d been victims of Dynamic abuse had that same hesitance about them.

He was hoping that if they set down house rules and guidelines, the structure would help Trubel relax. It was never a good idea to leave a teenager wondering about rules.

She was currently fidgeting on the couch while Nick and Sean sat across from her on the couch, the coffee table set with some snacks and drinks. “So—what are we talking about?”

“Well, school isn’t currently in session but we’ve made arrangements for you to take placement tests in the interim,” Nick started. “You could even take some summer school courses to try and catch up for the fall.”

She frowned. “School?” She didn’t look impressed. “You think a high school diploma is going to help me be a better Grimm?”

“I think you’re going to want a life outside of being a Grimm. Graduating from high school will give you options,” Sean added.

“I—I haven’t been in school for two years. I’m going to be _way_ behind.” She frowned.

“Summer classes can help. You’re a smart kid, Trubel. Right now all we’re asking for is that you take the assessments.” Nick leaned forward. “You’ll catch up.”

Nick was hoping her silence was begrudging acceptance.

“You have an appointment next week,” Sean said.

Nick bit his lip, recognizing the look on her face. It was a bit like looking in a mirror. She was _not_ happy.

“Fine.”

“Okay, moving on.” Nick took Sean’s hand. “We’ve tried to keep these past couple weeks as stress free as possible but we both think it’s time to talk about ground rules.”

“Have I done something wrong?” There was a touch of panic in her voice.

“No,” Nick shook his head, “but I think you’ll feel more at home if you know exactly what to expect. More comfortable.” He glanced at Sean before moving to sit next to Trubel, taking her hand. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“These rules would apply regardless of your Dynamic,” Sean said. “You’re sixteen and you are under our care.” He smiled. “We just want you to be safe.”

She swallowed. “Okay.”

“All right. First off, there’s no smoking and no drinking. We’ve both seen your record so I want that clear now.”

She nodded.

Nick squeezed her hand. “Verbal acknowledgement, kid.”

“I understand.”

“All right.” Sean was in somewhat uncharted waters but he and Nick had read a lot of literature on teenagers and guiding submissives through their early stages of Dynamic presentation. Anna had been an invaluable resource, giving them ideas and helping sooth a bit of nerves.

A lot of nerves.

“We have a phone for you and when you go out, it goes with you. Every time. If you’re going to be late, you call and we always want to know who you’re going to be with.”

“I can do that.”

“Your curfew is going to be ten, until you give us a reason to change it.” 

Trubel frowned. She hadn’t had a curfew since she was nine. It wasn’t like she really had anywhere to go or anyone to see it just kind of bothered her but she also didn’t see a point in arguing about it right then.

“Okay.”

“You’ll be expected to keep your room clean, laundry goes in the basket and to help if someone asks. You’ve been good about that so far, so I don’t see it really being an issue.”

“Okay.”

“The weapons room is totally off limits without me, Sean or Elias present,” Nick added. “It’s kept locked for a reason. While I am going to train you, you won’t be doing anything Grimm related until you’re over eighteen.”

“It’s not like I’ve never fought Wesen before—I mean. I can help.” She glanced at Nick. “I want to help.”

“And you will, when you are no longer a minor.”

She grimaced, looking down at her lap.

“Onto the big ones then,” Sean said. “You will not lie to us and keeping something a secret to get out of trouble, counts as a lie, Theresa.”

She took a moment before, “ _Yessir_ ,” dropped from her lips.

“Last, you do not put yourself in danger.”

“Yessir.” It came a bit easier this time, but she flushed.

“If we have to add more rules we will,” Sean said. “And we can revisit this conversation at any time if you feel that you need more rules.”

“No,” she said it more sharply than she meant. “I mean. No, I don’t need more rules.” She shook her head.

“All right.”

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Nick smiled.

“But there is still one more thing we do have to talk about.” Sean gave Nick a significant look.

“Right.” Nick sighed.

“Discipline.” Sean paused, gauging the nervous jump of Trubel’s leg as she bounced her foot. “I know Nick talked to you a bit about this.”

She nodded.

“I know it seems scary, but I promise right now that it does help. Some physical discomfort is vastly better than a Drop.”

“I—I guess that’s true.”

“And a spanking is a good emotional release. It helps put you in the right frame of mind to let go of whatever guilt or frustration you’re holding on to. Not every broken rule will end up with you over my lap. If I think a grounding or some corner time will be effective, that’s what I’ll do but recklessness will _always_ earn you a spanking, Theresa.” He had his Dom voice on a bit.

She flushed. “Yessir.”

“Okay. Do you have any questions?” Sean’s tone softened.

“No.”

All things considered, Nick thought that went pretty well.

***

Nick was still up when heard the telltale sound of footsteps on the side porch. He knew Sean was in bed, which just left Trubel. He padded out the back, slipped over the railing to the front porch and waited.

Trubel stopped in her tracks when she spotted him, backpack slung over her shoulder.

He raised his eyebrow. “Unless you want me to wake up Sean—who will _definitely_ consider you running away in the middle of the night miles from town as reckless—I suggest you get your butt back in bed, young lady.”

She frowned. “I—”

Nick had spent enough time pretending to be a Switch to know how to project dominance when he had to. It came in handy as a cop and a Grimm and it came in handy now. “ _One._ ”

Trubel flinched and headed for the door.

He sighed. They were _definitely_ going to have to talk about this in the morning.

And wouldn’t that be fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be fun times with Sean and Nick in this, and spanking. Pretty sure the spanking of teenagers will be closed door situations.
> 
> ICE - In Case of Emergency


	3. Tests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the disciplinary spanking of a minor by a parental figure. (Near the end and there's plenty of build-up for warning). 
> 
> Thanks go out to Zoo because I was stuck on this one and they got me through it!

Trubel woke up the next morning with butterflies having fully occupied her stomach. She could smell food, so Nick and Sean were definitely already up. She didn’t _want_ to explain why she’d tried to sneak off last night. It wasn’t—it wasn’t like she was afraid or anything. It was more like...she was a total screw-up as it was and they’d seemed so certain that she’d be able to go to school and do normal teenage stuff but really it was only a matter of time before they figured out she couldn’t and regret ever taking her in.

Everybody else had.

Sure they were all nice and understanding _now_ but what happened when she flunked her school assessments or did something dangerous or… She swallowed.

“Trubel? Breakfast!” Nick called.

She swallowed again. “Okay!” She forced herself out of bed and headed for the bathroom, studiously ignoring the mirror as she brushed her teeth and hair, splashed some water on her face and got dressed. She grabbed a sub-band from the box on her dresser and put it on. Nick had bought her several, with a wry smile telling her he used to lose his all the time.

This one was pretty plain, but he’d ordered a special one that was supposed to be ready in a few days. She hadn’t really wanted him to fuss about it, but he’d insisted. Family tradition, he’d said. She couldn’t argue with him when he said things like that. It made her feel...good. Cared for.

When she got downstairs, Sean was in the kitchen and Nick was at the table. He smiled at her and pointed at the seat across from him. “It’s pancakes.” Nick had discovered Trubel had a weak spot for pancakes.

“Great.”

“We’ll talk about last night after breakfast,” he said after a beat. “Okay?”

She swallowed. “Okay.”

Sean walked out of the kitchen, setting a plate down in front of her before taking a seat. “If you want more, there’s plenty in the kitchen.”

Trubel nodded. “Thanks.”

Nick was pleased to see she took that to heart ten minutes later and got seconds. She looked better now than when they’d first gotten her home, but the pallor of not having enough nutrients was still there and she was a little underweight. Not that he had any intention of mentioning her weight unless it looked there was a serious health concern, he didn’t want her to be self-conscious.

After breakfast, she helped Nick was up, since Sean cooked and they settled back into the living room. Nick sat beside her immediately, zoning in on anxiety and fear.

“So, you want to tell us what happened last night?” Nick prompted, putting a hand on her back. “I’m not mad or anything.”

She chewed on her lip for a moment. “I was just—overwhelmed. I guess it’s my first instinct to just...run.” She looked up, glancing at Nick and then Sean. “I don’t know if I know how to be part of a family.” Her throat felt a bit tight. “I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you.”

_We are so related._ Nick pulled her closer. “It’s okay to be overwhelmed, but running away won’t solve anything. We can work on it.”

Sean mentally added the word “disappointed” to his list of words never to use around her.

“Whenever you feel like things are too much, just come to one of us,” Sean said. “We’re here for you.”

“No matter what time it is; we won’t be mad.” Nick rubbed her shoulder. “That’s what family is for.”

“Okay—I—I’ll try.”

“Good.” Nick took a breath. “Now, what do you want to do today?”

“Uh, read the journals?” She shrugged. 

“Why don’t we do something fun. As a family?” Nick glanced at Sean. “Anything you’ve ever wanted to do?”

Trubel took a minute to think about it. “Could we go to a movie?”

“Sure,” Sean nodded. “We can do that.”

Nick smiled at his Dom. _Baby steps._

_Baby steps._

***

Things went relatively smooth for the next few days. Nick and Sean headed back to work, and Trubel spent their shifts with Elias and Genevieve, or with Rosalee at the spice shop in what was turning into a part-time job or with Monroe, depending on who was available. Nick took the afternoon off for the day she had placement testing and picked her up from Monroe’s on the way there.

He couldn’t help but notice her leg bouncing the whole ride as she fussed with the string on her hoodie. He’d expected nerves. He couldn’t blame her for the nerves.

He walked her into the administration office of St. Matthew’s Preparatory, watching her reaction to the brick walls. Nick had advocated for public school, Sean thought private school would be better and Sean won. That was fine though, Nick won a separate argument.

“This place is kind of—fancy.” Trubel made a face.

“Yeah, I know, but they were the ones with the best options for—unconventional—students.” He smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. “It’s a good school and, no nuns. You have _no idea_ how long it took me to convince Sean that schools do not need nuns.”

That got him a smile. “Well, I guess that’s a positive.”

“Come on.”

Trubel was still pretty sure she wasn’t going to do well on the placement tests. Even if she did, this school was…it was the kind of place that made you wear _uniforms_.

The administration office was well lit, there were potted plants, pictures of the secretary’s family. She wasn’t really paying attention to the secretary, or Nick, who was filling out some forms. Well, not until she heard Nick’s tone turn a bit sharp.

“I don’t care what your _policy_ is. She has support system in place already.”

“Mr. Burkhardt, perhaps we should speak to your Do—”

“Perhaps I should call the Director of Dynamic Resources, who I have on speed dial. Or I could call the school board president, whose number I also have.” Nick gave the secretary a sharp look. “Do I _need_ to call them?”

If Trubel didn’t know any better, she’d think Nick was a Dom. He had the tone, the posture—she figured it was a cop thing.

Either way, the secretary withered a bit. “Right, of course.” He pulled another form from the desk and handed it over. “Here you go.”

Nick flashed a smile that probably made criminal quake in their boots. She found it comforting.

Nick finished signing the forms. “All right. Test time?”

“Just follow me.”

The secretary shot Trubel a dirty look, picked up a packet from the desk and headed out of the admin office.

“You’re going to do great,” Nick said.

She really hoped he was right.

***

Trubel was _not_ happy. The secretary, whose name she still hadn’t bothered to learn, had been making remarks under his breath throughout her assessment about Nick. It was the typical “who does he think he is” of disgruntled people who had a little bit of power and thought that somehow made them more important than they actually were.

Her relationship with her brother was still new, but he—he’d taken her in and been so—understanding. He’d made her feel like she wasn’t crazy. She wasn’t a freak. And now this pencil-pushing asshole was sniping at him just because Nick wouldn’t let him have his way. She wasn’t sure what the fight had been about exactly but she had heard the guy try and suggest that Nick wasn’t capable of making decisions without his Dom around and if there was one thing she was sure of when it came to Nick, it was that he knew his own mind.

And besides, if Sean had to come down there and tell that secretary off for being a dick, the guy would regret every asking to meet Nick’s Dom. Sean was—intimidating. Elias was too but she’d seen him around his wife and son enough to know that he was a big softie at heart. Same went for Monroe. She’d seen how Sean was around Nick, but Nick was so…Nick. He wouldn’t put up with bullshit so she really wasn’t sure what to think of Sean.

The guy called time and she put her pencil down.

She handed him the test back. He gave her a look she was pretty familiar with. It was that _you don’t belong here_ look. She really wanted to punch him.

Nick wouldn’t like that. She couldn’t be overt when taking revenge. Subtle. She could be subtle. The secretary filed her test and nodded at Nick.

“I’ll walk you out.” The guy gave Nick another look.

Trubel frowned and started formulating as they walked toward the door. His shoelace was a bit long. She smirked, faked a stumble, stepped on his shoelace and gave him a slight shove disguised as attempting to regain balance and was happier than she probably should have been when he fell flat on his face.

Nick caught the smirk and Trubel before she fell over too. He raised an eyebrow. He was going to want an explanation.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Trubel asked as Nick helped the man up.

The guy gave her a look. “I’m fine.” He glared at her and headed back to the office.

Nick still had a hand on Trubel’s arm and led her outside. “Okay, what was that?”

“He was being a total asshole.” She pouted. “He kept muttering about you under his breath and…”

“And you lost your temper?”

“I guess.” She shrugged. “I wanted to punch him.”

“Well, at least you didn’t do that.” He smiled wryly. “I have a temper too, but you can’t let it get out of hand. Okay?”

“He was so—condescending.” She met Nick’s gaze. “How do _you_ handle people like that?”

Nick made a face, remembering all too well a few fights he’d gotten into in school defending Aunt Marie against assholes who thought subs shouldn’t raise kids on their own. The stumble and trip had been smoothly done, the guy probably just thought Trubel was clumsy.

“I…” _How do I handle this?_ “I got into some fights when I was your age but I always regretted it later.” He gave her a significant look.

“Oh.” She made a face. “Am I in trouble?”

Nick sighed. “I get this feeling that Sean would be unhappy if I said no.” He took a breath. “When we get home I’ll call Sean.”

Trubel cringed. “But…”

“Sorry, kiddo, but we both know that he’s going to find out eventually. It’s better if it’s sooner rather than later.” He squeezed her arm. “Come on, we’ll pick up dessert for after dinner on the way home, okay?”

“Fine.”

Fine never meant fine, but Nick was willing to take what he could get right then. While he and Sean had discussed disciplining Trubel, and Nick was willing and able to do so, they’d decided early on that they would discuss things with each other first. For consistency. At least until they had a firm grasp on what worked, what didn’t and how Trubel handled guilt. Although, no matter how she felt about tripping the guy, he would have to do something. Condoning (secretly) what she’d done was one thing, but as a parental figure, he needed to be—parental.

_I am totally in over my head._

***

“So she tripped him?” Sean wasn’t _surprised_ per se. Nick had shown a similar attitude toward people with bigoted opinions, but he tended to use his words to do his fighting these days. “Was he hurt?”

“Not really. Honestly, I’m not really sure what to do.”

“What do I do to you when you lose your temper?”

Nick grimaced. “Corner time.”

“Then I think you know what you need to do here. If she gets combative with you I can spank her when I get home, but I know you are fully capable if you have to, Nick.”

“I am, I just don’t want to.” He sighed. “Okay. I’ll see you when you get home.”

“You can do this, _minou_.”

Nick took a deep breath. “Thank you, Sir.” He wrapped up the call and headed into the living room.

Trubel looked up at him. “So…”

“I think you need some time to think about what you did and why you did it.” He gave her a stern look. He considered his own tolerance for corner time and adjusted the number he’d initially had in his head. “I want you to go stand in the corner, hands at your sides, for fifteen minutes.” He pointed at the corner in question. Practically every room in the house had an empty corner, hell, the one in Sean’s office at work practically had Nick’s name on it (the one in the home office actually did), so there were plenty to choose from, but Nick wanted his sister where he could see her.

He gave her more time than Sean would have to stand up and do as she was told, mostly because this was the first time and partly because he was a giant softie and couldn’t help being a tiny bit proud that his sister wanted to stand up for him.

Even if it was totally wrong of her to do it the way she had. Totally wrong. Absolutely.

At least she hadn’t punched the guy. Nick had kind of wanted to punch him for a brief moment. Trubel was just going to have to learn to use words instead of violence, and Nick sincerely hoped this was the only time they had to go over that, because he knew his Dom. If Trubel started an actual fight, she’d definitely get a spanking.

As for Trubel, she wasn’t finding the whole corner situation nearly as introspective as her brother would have liked. The more she thought about the school secretary, the angrier she got _about_ him and the school and the entire situation. Her worst fears about uniforms had been confirmed by the school brochure and if the _secretary_ was such a jerk the rest of the staff couldn’t be much better and why couldn’t she just go to public school? Why did she _have_ to go to school at all?

 _I’m a Grimm_ , she thought. _I should be hunting monsters not—learning algebra._

_Probably failed that stupid assessment anyway._

_Then Nick will_ know _I’m just a stupid street kid. Stop wasting his time on me._

Nick was keeping an eye on her, and noticed when she started to fidget. Noticed the tension across her shoulders. She was working herself up about this, and while he wasn’t a hundred percent clear on the reason behind it, he could make some educated guesses. She had five minutes left when his phone rang—the station.

“Burkhardt.”

“Sorry to bother you on your day off, Nick,” Wu started, “but I thought you might want to know a young woman’s body was found with some...unusual bite marks. Novak is working the case but I got the impression she might want your _insight_.”

Nick took a breath, checking the clock. “Send me a photo and I’ll take a look.”

“Thanks.”

Nick opened the photo as it arrived and eyed the damage to the young woman’s face and neck. The bite pattern was definitely weird. The puncture wounds were nearly a full circle with no spacing for a jaw. Nick sent Wu a quick text back to let him know he was on it.

He looked back up from his phone and noticed immediately that the corner was empty. Nick frowned. “Trubel?” He cocked his head, listening for her in the house. “Trubel?” He thought he heard an engine turn over and raised his eyebrows, running outside in time to see his sister backing the car down the driveway. He didn’t pause, running over to the passenger side door and opening it, sliding into the seat, pulling the emergency brake and taking the keys.

“What the hell are you thinking?”

Her eyes went wide as she stammered something like an apology.

“Get out of the car.”

Trubel swallowed, shaking her head.

Nick unfastened her seatbelt and yanked her over the console that divided the seats, pulling her out of the car after him and slamming the door.

“I—I just…” she couldn’t finish the thought, uncertain of what the thought even was. _This is it. This is when he decides I’m not worth the trouble._

Nick remembered enough of being a teenager to know when he was being tested, and he wasn’t going to let Trubel down by proving whatever nightmare scenario she’d come up with while she was in the corner. Not that that didn’t mean she wasn’t going straight back to the corner. She was.

She started to struggle with him when he marched her up the porch steps and Nick took a deep breath before swatting her once, hard, across the seat of her pants. “You are going to straight back to that corner to wait for Sean,” he said sternly. “Are we clear?”

Trubel shook her head again, eyes wide. “No—please I didn’t—”

“You _do not_ run away from your problems, Theresa. You do not put yourself in danger. You _don’t_ have a license and you do not have my permission to drive. I would have had to report the car stolen, you know that? And then you would have ended up in jail. Do you think I want that to happen?”

“N-no…”

“No. No I don’t.” He pulled her through the house and deposited her in the corner with another swat. “Stay.”

He took a few steps back, pulled out his phone, and called Sean.

***

Sean had already been on his way home when Nick called, but knowing beforehand what he was coming home _to_ definitely gave him some time to consider all of his options. He wasn’t necessarily surprised Trubel had pushed, every kid did it and subs had a particular habit of pushing when they were stressed and it was obvious to him that Nick’s sister was a lot like Nick. She’d gotten into a little trouble, most likely got herself worked up about it and then got into more trouble to see what Nick would do.

Which meant Sean was going to have to be firm this time around. She needed to know what to expect when she broke big rules. She needed the reassurance. And he was absolutely certain she needed the tactile comfort that came after. There were touch-starved subs out there, and Nick had been touch-starved to some degree when he and Sean first started circling but Trubel was another thing all together. She held herself apart. Always surprised when he or Nick reached out to her. She had good reasons for being paranoid. She had good reasons not to trust strangers. The first thing he’d done after reading her police report was to get a look at medical records.

She had some pretty striking scars that spoke louder than words how often she’d had to fight for her life. This wasn’t just about discipline; it was about showing Trubel there were people who cared about her. People who would do anything to protect her.

And half-measures would only hurt her in the long run.

Sean found Nick in the living room, settled on the arm of the sofa watching Trubel fidget in the corner. He pressed a chaste kiss to Nick’s cheek, noticing his sub’s unease. Sean leaned pulled Nick up for a quick hug. “It’s going to be all right. You don’t have to stay.”

Nick shook his head. “Yes I do.”

Pride warmed Sean’s heart. “She’ll want you after.” Sean nodded. “All right.” He quickly pulled off his jacket and tie, handing both to Nick who folded them over a chair. Sean looked around, debating. She was small, and he’d have no difficulty putting her over his lap on any of the furniture in the room. Control was the most important thing this time. It wasn’t just her first spanking from Sean, from what Nick had told him, it was her first spanking period. What he did now would establish her routine.

He decided on the couch over the loveseat, as it would give them room for Nick to sit down next to her for comfort after. He rolled up his sleeves and took a seat on the middle of the couch. “Theresa, come here please,” he said.

Trubel turned around, spotting Sean on the couch, he pointed at the floor in front of him. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head.

“Theresa, if I have to come get you, you will get two spankings instead of one.”

She tugged on her sleeves, trying to get up the nerve to step forward.

“ _One_.”

She flinched, but managed to stumble forward, eyes on her hands. She stopped about a foot shy of the Dom.

Sean took her wrist, tugging her a few steps closer before leaning forward to unlace her boots. “Step out.”

She followed the order, getting her boots off. Sean pulled them to the side. In her stocking feet, Trubel was a lot shorter than Sean. At six foot four, he towered over most people, even Nick, but Trubel was all of five six, still growing and without her boots to add height and a sense of weight she felt practically naked.

“This is what’s going to happen,” Sean started, “I’m going to put you over my lap and then I’m going to take down your pants.”

She couldn’t help the quick shake of her head.

“This is not a negotiation young lady.” Sean took her wrist again, pulling her to his side and sliding back a bit on the couch. “Knees on the couch.”

Her mouth was set in a stubborn line Sean recognized all too well.

“Two.”

She let out a soft whine and got up onto the couch. He put a hand on lower back, guiding her down before she could protest further and pinning her in place with a firm hand on the back of her neck while he reached down to unfasten her pants and tug everything down to her knees.

“No,” she squirmed.

Sean gave her a sharp warning smack. “Do you want to tell me why we’re here, Theresa?”

“No.”

He laid down five harder smacks. “Do you want to try that again?”

“I—I ran away.”

“And?”

“And I tried to take the car.” She gritted her teeth. “I was reckless.”

“Yes you did,” Sean spanked while he lectured. “Yes you were.” The teen continued to squirm. “You could have gotten seriously hurt, Theresa. How do you think we would have felt if we couldn’t find you?” She kicked her legs as much as she could with her pants keeping them restrained. “We care about you, Theresa, and neither one of us would ever forgive ourselves if something happened to you.”

He paused his lecture to spank harder.

“Dammit,” Trubel shouted after a particularly sharp strike. “Stop!”

“Do you really think swearing is going to help your case here?” Sean shifted her forward, smacking the top of her thighs.

“No—fuck—stop!”

“Do you want to do this with soap in your mouth, young lady? Because we can stop, you can stand in the corner with your hands on your head and I can get a bar of soap.” Sean continued.

“No—I’m sorry, please no.” She sniffed.

Somewhat mollified, Sean kept up his pace, and couldn’t help noticing another thing Theresa had in common with her brother—holding on to guilt like a vice. Well, he knew how to get Nick to let go, he’d simply have to adjust tactics with Theresa. Sometimes, Sean was impressed by his Grimm’s pain tolerance, but never especially when that meant it took longer, harder and more painful spankings to get him to let go. She threw a hand back, and Sean was quick to release her neck and grab her wrist, pulling her hand back to the small of her back and holding it there and continuing on with missing a beat.

“You are going to get tired of this long before I do, young lady,” he scolded. “Do you need me to spank harder?”

“No,” she cried. “No. No.”

“I don’t think you’re in charge right now, Theresa. You broke the rules.” He lightened up a touch and went faster.

He was lucky he heard it all, panted out as she tried not to cry, “ _Please don’t send me away.”_

“That’s never going to happen, _ma petite._ ” He paused. “We are _never_ going to abandon you, sweetheart, that’s not going to happen. You are a part of this family and nothing you do or say is ever going to change that. Understand?”

Trubel’s breath hitched. “Y-yessir.”

“That’s it, _ma petite_ , let it all out now.” He slowed his pace, laying down ten final slow but firm spanks.

She started to cry in earnest, stuttering out, _I’m sorry’s_ with every other breath, her shaking chest the only strong indication of her emotions, given how soft her cries were.

“It’s all right now, you're forgiven _ma petite_. That’s my good girl.” He pulled her underwear back up, tugging the jeans off to the floor. “It’s all right.”

Nick, who had been tense the whole time, hurried over to the couch as Sean resituated the crying girl into his lap. Nick sat down, rubbing Trubel’s arm gently. She hiccuped, throwing her arms around her brother and letting herself cry more loudly while Sean rubbed her back, legs over his lap while Nick shifted to support her upper body, petting her hair gently.

“We forgive you,” Nick assured her. “We’re your family, sweetheart. We’re not going anywhere.” He took a breath. Nick had a hard time with the word _love_ but he knew that’s what Trubel needed to hear. “I love you, Trubel,” he whispered.

Sean, watching the newest addition to their family settle into her brother’s arms, was struggling a bit with his emotions. He and Nick had been seriously discussing adoption for the last year, but he’d never considered a teenager. They had both wanted a child and—now they had one. He continued to rub her back. “We love you,” Sean said finally. And he did. She was part of their family now. Being with Nick had softened Sean. It had shown him that he could open up to people, that he could be surprised by people.

Trubel couldn’t help admitting to herself that she felt a thousand times better _now_ than she had before her spanking. She _felt_ loved. It wasn’t a familiar sensation. She liked it. She liked how safe she felt with Nick and Sean. She liked how gentle Sean was now. Once she’d settled down, she felt exhausted. She wasn’t even hungry.

“I’m going to get you a glass of water,” Nick said. “You stay with Sean, okay?”

She nodded, letting him shift her back into Sean’s lap, and then clinging to the Dom, resting her head against his chest and feeling like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Sean smiled, holding her close.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes, Sir.” She glanced up at him. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” He pet her hair. “But it’s forgiven now, all right?”

Trubel nodded.

“I’m adding a new rule though.”

She swallowed but managed not to duck her head.

“No swearing, understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.” He kissed her forehead gently.

Nick returned with the water. “Drink up.” He pressed the glass into her hands. “You hungry at all?”

She shook her head.

“Tired?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Finish that and we’ll put you to bed, sweetheart.” Nick smiled. “I always sleep heavy after a spanking, it’s totally normal. You’ll just have to eat a big breakfast tomorrow, okay?”

She finished her glass and nodded.

“Arms around my neck, _ma petite_ ,” Sean said softly. “Bedtime.”

Trubel hadn’t expected to be carried, but—it was nice. She liked this side of Sean. It made him more...comfortable. _I guess he’s not as scary as I thought_.

Her last thought before her head touched the pillow and she went out like a light was, _they love me._

_They love me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Trubel spends some quality time with the extended family while Nick works on a case that reminds of the things that could have happened to his sister if they hadn't found her when they did.
> 
> Also, there were some suggestions from the last fic that didn't make it in and will make it now. Feel free to continue to suggest them.


	4. Good Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on My Fair Wesen. Spoilers for episode? Probably.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains the disciplinary spanking of a minor by a parental figure. 
> 
> Which you should be able to see from a mile away. 
> 
> Zoo. You devious creature.

The next morning, Nick knocked on Trubel’s door to wake her up for breakfast. He heard something that might have been _five more minutes_ and shook his head, pushing the door open and eyeing the puff of black hair sticking up from the edge of the blanket.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he patted the bed. “There are pancakes.” _Because Sean is also a giant softie and wants to spoil you rotten after spanking you_. “ _Chocolate chip_ pancakes.”

She sat up. “Really?”

“Really. And sausage.”

The smile she flashed made him feel warm all over. She slipped out of bed, grabbing some clothes and heading for the bathroom. She was feeling a little sore after last night, but it wasn’t that bad and she was sort of—relieved. Now that she _knew_ what Sean was going to do it was somehow easier. She hadn’t slept so well in…well, she couldn’t remember when she’d slept so well. She washed up and dressed, finding Nick still waiting for when she padded out of the bathroom.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Um. A little sore.”

He pulled a bottle of naproxen from his pocket and tossed it to her. “Take two.”

“Thanks, Nick.” She bit her lip. “I—I’m really glad we found each other.”

He smiled, “Me too. Come on, before Sean eats all the pancakes.”

 _That_ got her moving again and he rushed down the stairs after her as she called back, “Not if eat them all first,” with a bright smile.

“No running in the house,” Sean chided with a smile as the pair skidded to a halt next to the table. “Really, Nicholas?”

Nick grinned, sliding around the table to give Sean a kiss. “I don’t have anything sharp, Sir. Perfectly safe.”

Sean shook his head, patting Nick firmly on the ass. “Uh huh.” He kissed him back. “Sit down.”

Trubel couldn’t help a flutter of warmth at the interaction. They were… _cute_ together.

“Where am I today?” she asked as she sat down to eat.

“Elias and Genny have a doctor’s appointment for Theo today, so you’re going to the spice shop with Monroe and Rosalee,” Nick said. “Apparently there’s some ‘thing’ there today and Rosalee said she could use the extra help.” He smiled. “She likes having you around.”

Trubel blushed. “Rosalee is nice.”

“Speaking of your extended family,” Sean said. “There is something we should talk about.”

Trubel, who had just stuffed half a pancake in her mouth—they would work on table manners a little at a time—raised her eyebrows.

“The reason that asshole at the school was being an asshole,” Nick started.

“Do I need to wash your mouth out with soap?” Sean asked mildly.

Nick blinked. _Right._ They were going to try _not_ to swear around Trubel to help her with her new rule. “Sorry, Sir.” He gave Sean his best puppy-dog stare.

Sean shook his head. _Two of them. I have two of them._ “Do continue.”

“Anyway, that— _guy_ was trying to insist we allow the school to discipline you.”

Trubel swallowed. “Why?”

“Some people are just…” Nick wanted to say _fucking idiots_. “Jerks.” He shook his head. “But Sean and I already decided we aren’t going to let strangers handle that. Period.”

She thought she probably should have felt a bit embarrassed to be talking about this over breakfast, but the possessive tone in Nick’s voice made her feel a bit warm.

“Oh.”

“We’re going to keep that list short. Elias is already on record as your ICE guardian and he’s probably going to be a big part of your Grimm training. He’s actually related to us. Third cousin or something.” Nick smiled.

She considered that for a moment. “I guess—I’m okay with that.”

“And the rest of the list is Monroe and Rosalee,” Sean said. “The people you spend the most time with.”

“Okay.” She put the other half of the pancake in her mouth.

 _That was way too easy_.

***

The thing at the spice shop turned out to be a sale on ingredients nearer to their expiration dates, spurring some last minute shopping from the community. Trubel was pretty busy helping Rosalee fill orders as they came in. Trubel had been introduced to some of Rosalee’s customers and of course news tended to spread quickly through the Wesen community. Nick having a sister was big news and once word got out that she was at the shop that day, a variety of Wesen came to visit.

“So…” Adalind drawled, leaning on the counter. “This is Nick’s little sister? I see the resemblance.” She smiled at Rosalee. “I have a list.” She handed it over. “I’m Adalind Schade, sometimes I do work for Sean.” She addressed the latter to Trubel.

“Oh. Cool.” Trubel nodded.

“You really need this much hellebore?” Rosalee asked.

“I’m baking.”

Trubel frowned. “Isn't that poisonous?”

“Yes, good job remembering that,” Rosalee squeezed her shoulder. “But it can be used for some curatives as well.” She gave Adalind a look. “I swear, if this ends up in a Church bake sale I will tell Sean.”

“I’m baking for my mother’s book club,” Adalind replied. “You know Hexenbiest are immune to that strain and it gives the muffins a little kick.”

Trubel filed that information away.

Rosalee’s look was skeptical but she handed the list to Trubel. “Make sure to wear gloves when you handle the hellebore, Trubel.”

The girl nodded and went to gather everything up.

Adalind glanced back at Rosalee. “She have anyone her own age to talk to? Or is she stuck with the grown-ups all day?”

“Carly is going to stop by later, but that’s a surprise. Monroe wants to introduce her to Holly. They’re on a roller derby team together. Could be a good outlet for Trubel.”

Adalind made a considering face. “A bit of controlled aggression? Couldn’t hurt.”

Trubel walked back to the counter with four brown paper bags in hand. “We only had four ounces of powdered gecko on the shelf. Is there more in the basement?”

Rosalee considered that for a moment. “I think so. I’ll go check.”

Monroe sidled up the counter, looking a bit panicked. “You know, I don’t think I’ve seen people so _enthused_ by a sale on hemlock.”

“You guys sell a lot of poisonous things,” Trubel said, eyebrows raised.

“Well, there are many uses for _conium maculatum_ ,” Adalind said. “I wouldn’t worry.”

“I’d be more worried if they start buying up _abrus precatorius_ —Rosary pea.” Monroe shrugged. “Now that stuff is poisonous to just about everybody.”

Rosalee returned from the basement with another jar of powdered gecko. “Here we are.”

“Wonderful,” Adalind smiled as the last of her order was prepped and pulled out her wallet. “The book club wouldn’t be the same without it.”

Rosalee shook her head. “I’ll take your word for that.”

Adalind smiled and headed out, purchases in hand, the other shoppers parting out of her way with slightly frightened looks.

“I haven’t gotten to Hexenbiests yet,” Trubel remarked. “They as terrifying as they seem?”

“Pretty much,” Rosalee said. “They’re sort of like—witches. I’d make them your next Wesen to learn about.” Rosalee kind of wondered if they’d mentioned to Trubel that Sean was half-Wesen.

“Will do.”

Meanwhile, Nick was at the morgue getting a better look at Novak’s murder victim.

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Novak said. “And I’ve seen a lot of bite marks.”

Nick nodded. “I sent the picture to Elias, he seems to think we’re dealing with a _Lebensauger_.”

Novak made a face in disgust. “Eh. I’ve never seen one but they don’t like showing their faces.” She glanced back at the body on the table. “Her name was Camilla Winslow, Cammy, last known address was a half-way house for girls. Aged out a few months back.”

“Geeze.” Nick shook his head. “Any record?”

“Juvenile record is sealed but we did hit a lead. A high-end clothing boutique had about seven-grand worth of merchandise stolen and footage puts our girl there.”

“Can I see the footage?”

“Of course. We’re pretty sure there’s a team, and someone will need to go to the half-way house and see if Cammy had any friends she might have confided in.”

Nick nodded. “I could go with Hank and talk to the kids if you want to start shaking trees with the community.”

“I love shaking trees,” her smile was a touch too feral for comfort.

“I know. Just don’t forget to take your partner. He worries.”

She shook her head. “ _You_ worry.”

“You should be used to it, kid.” He squeezed her shoulder. “I’ll keep you updated if I find anything.”

“Thanks, Nick.”

“No problem.”

He couldn’t help getting involved in this case. The kid on the table was only eighteen. She’d been all alone. If she was part of a team, he was going to make sure no more kids got hurt by this monster.

***

Trubel was wrapping up a package for an overly enthusiastic _Eisbiber_ when Carly came into the spice shop. Traffic had slowed though, as it was nearing lunch time and the shop closed for an hour midday.

“Rosalee,” Carly waved, slipping behind the counter to give the older woman a hug. “Busy day?”

“Very.” Rosalee smiled at the short blonde. “Carly, I’d like you to meet Nick’s sister, Trubel.”

Carly smiled brightly at the other girl. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Trubel managed a smile. “You’re Hank’s niece?”

“Hank is my dad’s Dom, but yeah, niece works.” Carly bounced a bit on her heels. “How would you like to get lunch? There’s a pretty good sandwich place down the street.”

“Uh…” Trubel glanced at Rosalee, who nodded in encouragement. “Okay.”

“Cool.”

“Just try to be back in an hour,” Rosalee said.

Trubel nodded, grabbing her phone from under the counter and following Carly out of the shop.

“How do you think that’s going to go?” Monroe asked, flipping the door sign after girls left and then joining Rosalee at the counter.

“I think Carly is a nice girl, and Trubel needs friends who can know she’s a Grimm.” Rosalee glanced at him. “When are going to introduce her to Holly?”

“I was thinking we’d arrange a playdate in a couple weekends. Give Trubel some time to acclimate. Don’t want to overwhelm the kid with too many new people at once.” Monroe gave her a kiss. “Nick tell you what happened yesterday?”

“He did.” Rosalee leaned against him. “She seems okay though. First time is always the hardest. Sean said she’s a lot like Nick.”

“Stubborn?”

“Definitely, but she’s also eager to please. Still wary of affection though, that’s something to work on.”

Monroe nodded. “New pup in the pack is good though. I mean, little Theo is great and all but…”

“This is a bit different,” Rosalee agreed. “It’s good that Elias is taking some time off now though, what with all the weirdness right after Theo was born and him having to go back to Germany—I know he’s been antsy to spend time with his son.”

“Yeah.” Monroe put his arms around her and pulled her close, lowering his chin to rest on her shoulder. “But things are pretty chill now, good time to add to the family.”

Rosalee caught the more than obvious hint, smiling gently and touching his cheek. “We’ll have our own addition before you know it, patience.”

“I can be patient,” Monroe said.

“Uh huh. Come on, I packed us lunch this morning.”

“Avocado rolls?”

“Yup.” She slipped out of his arms and kissed him. “And some of that roasted tofu you like.”

Monroe smiled. “You’re going to spoil me.”

“Spoiling would be brownies…” She raised her eyebrows.

“You made brownies?”

She nodded.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

***

“So,” Carly dipped a fry in her milkshake, “how are things with Nick and Sean?”

Trubel swallowed her bite of hamburger and shrugged. “Good. I think. I mean…it’s kind of weird to have a brother.” She exhaled. “And apparently I have a mother who is some kind of bad-ass.” She smiled. “Actually that’s kind of cool.”

Carly smiled. “I’ve met her once, at Nick and Sean’s Bonding. She is mildly terrifying.”

“Cool.”

“Nick’s a really good guy. You know, he saved me once.”

“Yeah?” Trubel leaned forward. “Can’t imagine you’d need saving.”

“Well, I was seventeen and my mom’s family kidnapped me. Nick and Uncle Hank helped my dad find me, got those assholes arrested and…I got to be normal because of them.” She shrugged. “And I figured out what I wanted to do with my life.”

“You’re in college, right?”

“Yeah, pre-med.” She smiled. “It’s a lot of work but—I want to help people.”

“I guess I understand that.” Trubel munched on a fry. “I mean, finally knowing what I am and that I’m not crazy or alone…I’ve actually started to think about what I want. It’s—kind of awesome.”

“Think you’ll follow big bro’s footsteps?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Still waiting to find out my assessments went and I am totally freaking out about it, on the inside. I don’t want Nick to think I’m stupid.”

Carly shook her head and reached over to take Trubel’s hand. “He won’t think that. Besides, not everyone does well on those tests.”

“Thanks.”

Carly smiled, squeezing Trubel’s hand then letting go. “You’ll do fine and we should hurry up if we’re going to have time to make a stop before we head back.”

“A stop?”

“Yeah, Nick asked me to pick something up for him.” Carly finished off her fries. “It’s on the way back.”

“Okay.” Trubel finished her burger and they waved down their server for the check.

***

“Well that was a waste of a trip,” Nick sighed.

“Probably could have told you those kids wouldn’t talk to cops,” Hank returned. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Novak has something.”

“Uh huh.” Nick checked the time. “Meanwhile though, I have to go.” He got up from his desk. “I’ve got to pick Trubel up from the spice shop.” He picked up the case file. “Call me if anything turns up.”

Hank nodded. “Can do, partner.”

Nick headed out. Sean was already gone, he had a meeting at the mayor’s office about the department’s closed case record, which was hovering at fifteen percent higher than the rest of the city. Sean couldn’t very well say it was due to the increased Wesen presence in their department, but he could and did talk up his detectives while he was there. Sean liked bragging about his detectives.

The drive to the shop was short, the open sign still in the window when he walked in. Trubel was flipping through a book at the counter and Rosalee had Monroe restocking some of the higher shelves for her.

“Hey, guys.” Nick leaned against the counter. “Good day?”

“I got rid of most of my old inventory,” Rosalee said.

“I had lunch with Carly,” Trubel added. “She’s cool.”

“Awesome,” Nick smiled. “I thought you two might hit it off.”

“She left something for you,” Trubel said, pointing at a small flattish box on the counter.

Nick shook his head. “Actually, that is for _you_.”

Trubel raised her eyebrows and picked up the box. “For me?”

“That’s right. Open it.”

With a half-shrug, she pulled the lid off the box. Resting on cotton batting was a sub-band. It was obviously custom, two silver bands framed a dark red leather braid, a flat, boxy silver clasp at the back. It was simple, a bit punk and obviously selected with her in mind. She bit her lip, picking it up. “This is—this is beautiful.”

Nick smiled. “I figured you’d like something a bit less…frilly.”

She smiled. “Help me with it?” She gave him a shy look.

“Of course.” He walked around the counter, slipping the band she was wearing off and helping her with the clasp. “There you go. Perfect.”

Trubel stood still for a moment, looking at her wrist before she looked back at Nick and hugged him. “Thank you.”

Nick huffed a soft sound in surprise and hugged her back. “You’re welcome.”

Rosalee grabbed a tissue, valiantly pretending she wasn’t absolutely touched by the sudden show of affection. It was a big step and they all knew it.

Trubel pulled away a minute later, but she was still smiling. “We headed home now?”

“Yeah. Sean’s got a thing so it’s just you and me for dinner tonight.”

Trubel considered that. “Could we…could we eat with Monroe and Rosalee?” She glanced at them. “Unless you’ve got plans?”

Monroe shook his head. “No plans. Do you like Indian?”

The teenager shrugged. “I’m willing to try it.”

“Okay then.” Nick smiled. “Indian it is.”

***

When they got home, Nick headed to the kitchen table to go over his file some more, and check his phone messages.

“If it’s okay, I’m just going to look at the journals a bit,” Trubel said. “I met a—Hexenbiest, today. Kind of curious about them.”

“Sure.” Nick smiled. “Actually, probably should have showed you that one earlier. A Hexenbiest is a female Zauberbiest.”

“Like Sean?”

“Yeah, his _woge_ is kind of—terrifying. And he rarely does it. Partly because he’s only half-Wesen and partly because he had very good control. I just don’t want you to freak out about it.”

“It’s cool. Nothing could possibly be as bad as a Wendigo.” She shuddered.

“You’ve run into a Wendigo?”

“Yeah. In Chicago. Picked me up, said he’d buy me dinner—sort of turned _I_ was supposed to be dinner.” She shook her head. “It’s kind of weird meeting all of these Wesen and having them be so nice to me.”

Nick stomach clenched at the thought of her going up against a Wendigo. “There are a lot of good people out there. Bad ones too, but mostly good.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I’m getting that.” She smiled. “Carly and I talked about doing something. I don’t know like—stuff normal teenagers do.”

“That’s good.” Nick smiled. “Carly’s a great kid.”

Trubel nodded. “Cool.” She stood there awkwardly for a moment before heading off to the study.

Nick sighed. _She’s fine. She’s safe now._ He flipped open the file. _I’m going to protect her._

_Always._

***

Trubel woke up in the middle of the night, skin sticky with sweat, heart racing. She sat up, taking deep breaths and focusing on the feel of the sheets beneath her hands.

_Just a nightmare._

She hadn’t dreamt about her last night with her foster-family in a long time. Not since coming to Portland at least. What she’d told Nick was true. A Siegbarste had shown up and she’d run away—but she hadn’t told him everything. Hadn’t told him that she heard her foster-parents’ screams. Hadn’t told him that that thing killed them before it came after her.

She thought he probably knew already. He’d seen all of her records, he had to know. She just—couldn’t find the time to tell him herself. It was just past four in the morning, but she knew from experience she wouldn’t get back to sleep easily. She sighed, heading for the bathroom and then padding downstairs for a glass of water. The file Nick had been working on was still on the kitchen table.

 _Not going to sleep soon anyway._ She thought, flipping it open. He had some notes written in the margin, _Lebensauger_ and _shoplifting ring_. A few stills from security footage with question marks drawn on post-its tacked to them. Trubel frowned, eyeing the blond woman in one picture. She recognized the woman from somewhere.

“Trubel?”

She startled, glancing over at Sean, who stood only a few feet away. “Oh—sorry. I couldn’t sleep.” She held up the glass of water.

“And perusing Nick’s case file is going to help?” Sean smirked.

She shrugged. “I didn’t think it could hurt at this point. But I think I’ve seen her before.” She pointed at the woman. “Somewhere.”

Sean raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

Trubel nodded. “Maybe…” She made a face. “Oh. I know. I was asking for change at O’Bryant Square and she came up to me and asked if I wanted a job. She seemed kind of—hinky—so I said no.”

“Hm. Well, with one of her crew gone, she might go looking for another.” Sean wrinkled his nose. “The guys can stake it out tomorrow.”

Trubel nodded. “What’s a— _lebensauger_?” She looked up at him.

“Sort of—leech. They manipulate people through fear. I suppose it’s not impossible that one could be running this shoplifting ring.”

“Huh.”

“More importantly, why couldn’t you sleep?” Sean could smell sweat and a bit of lingering anxiety.

Trubel closed the file. “I had a nightmare.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head but couldn’t help feeling like she wanted—something. She took a sip of water and set down the glass, acutely aware Sean was watching her as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “Do you know—do you know what happened to my last foster family?”

“I know they died,” Sean’s voice was soft. “Police in New York suspected you’d been taken by whoever did it.”

“It was a Siegbarste,” she said. “I'd had a run-in with this guy who was friends with my foster-parents. First time anyone ever called me a Grimm. He made a move on me in their garage and _woged._ He was a _Klaustreich._ I stabbed with a screwdriver and he ran but...” Her lower lip trembled, hands clenched tight. “The next night—” Her voice cracked. “I woke up to screaming. My foster-parents—screaming. It came into my room and I just—ran.” She shook her head. “I just ran and they died.”

Sean didn’t blink, pulling her into his arms as she started to cry. “Oh, _ma petite_ that’s not your fault. There’s nothing you could have done.” He rubbed her back gently. She’d only been thirteen at the time. Thirteen and terrified. “You’re safe here. I promise.” He drew her over to the couch and pulled her into his lap. “I’ve got you, _ma petite_ , I’ve got you. It’s all right.”

Trubel buried her face into the soft fabric of his sleep shirt, too caught up in crying to care about how clingy she was being.

Sean continued to hold her, petting her hair and murmuring soothing words until the girl fell asleep. He shifted her up into his arms as he stood and carried her back upstairs. Nick appeared in their bedroom doorway, running a hand through his hair as he blinked at his Dom.

Sean put a finger to his lips and put Trubel back to bed before padding out to the hall. “She had a nightmare,” he whispered.

Nick sighed. “What about?”

“The night her foster parents died.”

“Oh.” Nick shook his head. “Poor kid.”

“In better news, she gave us a lead for your case.”

“Wha?”

“The woman from the surveillance. Trubel recognized her. Apparently she was at O’Bryant Square and the woman tried to offer her a job. Trubel said she thought something was off about it and refused.”

Nick raised his eyebrows. “And given they lost a girl—she might try to find a replacement.” He exhaled. “You see a lot of kids hanging out there.”

Sean nodded. “I thought you might stake it out tomorrow. Novak is still ‘shaking trees’ I believe was her expression.”

“Sure.” Nick stretched. “You want to stay with her?”

“I’d hate for her to wake up alone. She didn’t Drop, but she very well could have.”

Nick nodded, “Bed’s big enough for three.” He walked over, kissing Sean. “I don’t want her waking up alone either.” He also didn’t want to sleep alone just then. _That kid in the morgue could have been my sister._ He swallowed.

Sean, no doubt guessing where Nick’s train of thought was taking him, pulled Nick into his arms. “She’s safe, _minou_.”

Nick nodded. “I know.”

_I know._

***

Nick called Rosalee the next morning to let her know Trubel was probably going to be a bit shocky and to keep a closer eye than usual on her. Meanwhile, he updated Novak on the O’Bryant Square lead and drove Trubel over to the spice shop. She’d been quiet all morning, but she did seem relatively settled. There were no notes of fear or anxiety in her usual scent, which was a bit spicy and a touch floral all at once.

Trubel wasn’t anxious because she couldn’t stop thinking about the girl’s photo in the file. A girl she very well could have been—but that thought wasn’t making her anxious it was making her feel…responsible. Like there was something she should _do_ about what happened to Cammy. _I could do something. I could find that woman and find out where the other girls are._

Which would be reckless and definitely end up… Trubel bit her lip. If she went after the woman herself, she knew exactly where she’d end up when Nick and Sean got a hold of her but… She also couldn’t just sit around and do nothing about it. Not again. _I don’t want to be helpless anymore._

She didn’t say anything to Nick or Rosalee, letting them assume her quietness was because of the nightmare she’d had last night. That was partly true, but she didn’t need them to know about the other thing she was thinking about. She said goodbye to Nick before he left, giving him a quick hug—more to reassure herself—and then ducked into the back before he could say anything.

Rosalee smiled at him. “She’s getting easier about affection.”

“Little bit.” He smiled back. “Just—keep a close eye on her today.”

“I will.”

Nick headed out to work and got with Hank to drive out to O’Bryant Square, picking up coffee on the way.

Back at the spice shop, Trubel was refilling some canisters of tea when Rosalee called her to the back. She made a face in inquiry, a canister still in hand when she entered the room. “Yeah?”

“I just have a couple forms for you to fill out,” Rosalee said.

“Forms?” Trubel set the tin down and walked over to the table, eyeing the documents.

“For taxes.” Rosalee smiled. “For your paychecks. I already told Nick he needs to go with you and open an account so we can set up direct deposit but I can do cash until then if you promise not to spend it all on coffee.”

Trubel blinked. “You’re—like a real job, _job_?”

“Yeah. You learn fast and you don’t make a lot of mistakes.” Rosalee squeezed her shoulder. “I’ve been wanting someone part-time for a while, so it’s perfect timing and you can still work a bit when you start school. I’m sure having some money set aside will make you feel a bit more secure. Right?”

The teenager nodded, still a bit in awe. “Yeah. Thanks.” On impulse, she gave Rosalee a quick hug. “Really.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie.”

Trubel flushed at the pet name and looked back at the forms. “I—I don’t know my social security number.”

“That’s okay,” Rosalee assured her. “I’m sure Nick has it. Just fill out what you can.”

“Okay.” Trubel nodded and Rosalee headed back out to the front. She filled out what she could and realized after a moment that this was the first time all morning she’d been left by herself. No doubt Nick had said something about the nightmare…

 _I still want to help_. She took a breath and considered her options. Leaving her phone would be stupid, but if this woman was looking for street kids Trubel had to look the part. She slipped off her sub-band and put it in a drawer for safe-keeping. Thinking ahead, she wrote Rosalee a quick note to say she went for coffee before she put her phone on silent and slipped out the back door, she could get to O’Bryant Square from here without too much trouble.

_I just hope I get there in time._

***

Trubel got coffee and change on the way to the Square, mussing her hair and putting a bit of dirt on her knees and cuffs as she approached. She spotted Hank’s car and avoided her brother and his partner’s line of sight while eyeing the crowd at the Square. The woman wasn’t there—yet—but if she’d been there already Nick and Hank wouldn’t still be there.

She settled into a spot just out their sight and waited. There were other kids here, but she wasn’t worried about them. All she had to was get to this woman first and then call Nick when she got wherever the woman took her to. Nick could take things from there.

_And after that, Sean is going to make sure I never sit down again._

_But if this chick has other kids—we can’t spook her._

Trubel shook her head. No. The woman had approached her once already, chances were that meant she fit whatever type she was looking for and that meant she was likely to ask her again. Arresting her wouldn’t necessarily keep the other girls safe and—Trubel couldn’t let them get hurt.

She hadn’t been waiting all that long when the woman showed up. Trubel pretended disinterest as the woman approached her, a smile on her face. “I remember you.”

Trubel raised her eyebrows. “Yeah, me too.”

“I’m Donna and I’m still looking for someone.” She gave Trubel an assessing look. “And I still think you’d do nicely.”

Trubel made a face like she was thinking about it hard and bit her lip. “It’s—I mean I won’t be on the street anymore. Right?” She widened her eyes.

“That’s right.” Donna smiled. “Ken has final approval but I think he’s going to like you.”

Trubel nodded slowly. “Okay.” She stood up. “Where are we going?”  


“My car.”

Trubel realized she was most likely going to be spotted by Nick when she walked away with this woman but—that would make it easier for him to follow them. Or at least he’d be more motivated.

Nick and Hank _had_ spotted Donna and noticed her talking to someone hidden behind a flower cart. A few minutes later, when Donna started to walk away with a dark-haired teenager in tow, Nick wasn’t quite sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing and popped another piece of popcorn in his mouth, chewing meditatively.

“Uh. Nick,” Hank said.

“Yeah?”

“Isn’t that?”  


“Yeah.” Nick got out of the car. “I don’t know what the hell she thinks she’s doing, but she better have a _really_ good explanation. We’ve got to stop this now.”

His phone was ringing and a quick check of the caller ID told him it was Rosalee. He ignored that for the moment and headed after the woman and Trubel, losing them for a moment and panic setting in. “I don’t see them.”

“There,” Hank pointed at Trubel getting into a car. “Get the plates.”

Nick read the numbers off, memorizing them quickly before picking up his phone. “Let me guess—Trubel is gone?”

“How did you know?” Rosalee sounded as panicked as he felt.

“Because she just got into car with the person we were trying to stake out.”

“Oh no.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll find her.” Nick hung up, calling into the station. “I need a BOLO on a gray BMW X-six. Partial plate five five Romeo Seirra.” He rushed back to Hank’s car, sliding in as Hank did.

“Try not to panic, she’s a smart girl,” Hank said. “She survived on her own for a long time.”

“I’m supposed to protect her,” Nick replied with a growl.

“And you’ll get her out. We just have to stay focused.”

“I’m focused on what I’m going to do when I get my hands on her,” Nick exhaled sharply. “That’s for sure.”

Hank couldn’t really blame him for that.

***

Donna took Trubel took a warehouse with an apartment upstairs. There were two girls in the kitchen area cleaning up when she arrived and a man standing next to racks of clothes. The man sauntered over, eyeing her up and down like a piece of meat. Trubel did her best not to shudder at that look.

“Donna, you did well,” he said. “She is beautiful.” He took a walk around her. “Maybe a little rough around the edges. We’ll manage.” He stopped in front of Trubel and smiled. “What’s your name?”

“T-Theresa.”

He smiled again and introduced her to the other girls, Vanessa and Jenny. The said hi cautiously.

He walked over to the rack and pulled off a dress, holding it up to her. “Now, let’s see how you clean up.”

***

Nick and Hank got a call on their BOLO, one BMW matched their description and partial plate, registered to a Donna O’Hara. They got an address for an apartment building. Nick was in no mood to wait for a warrant when they arrived, kicking down the door and searching quickly. There was nothing there but—a pair of gas bills gave them another address, and they were off to check it in a flash.

Back at the warehouse, Trubel hadn’t yet found a time to call Nick. The girls, or Ken, were constantly watching. They fixed her hair and make-up and she had to change into the dress to make it at least appear like she wanted to be there but she didn’t feel comfortable. It wasn’t her style and she _really_ wasn’t a heels kind of a girl, standing in them awkwardly.

The heels did make her feel taller, and she towered over Creepy-Ken.

“Damn, girl, you are hot.”

She wanted to cringe.

When they let her change back into her clothes all she could think about was ducking out to call Nick. “I gotta get my stuff,” she said, heading toward the door.

“You staying someplace?” Ken asked.

“No, I-I stashed it.” She swallowed. “I gotta get it before somebody else does.”

He shook his head. “Whatever things you’ve got; you don’t need anymore.”

“Oh, I won’t be gone very long,” she insisted.

“You won’t be gone at all.” The order was sharp.

She flinched, ducking her head.

“You’re part of the family now.” He took her by the wrist. “Sweet little sub like you shouldn’t be on her own anyhow. You need a strong Dom to watch out for you.” Her stomach twisted as he pulled her toward the room at the back. “New girls spend their first night with me.”

She was shaking, but she couldn’t help it as he pulled her into the room and closed the door behind them. He let go of her arm and she stumbled away from him. He approached her with a lascivious smile. She took a breath and punched him.

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

***

Hank parked the car outside the warehouse and Nick got out. He could hear shouts and something breaking. There wasn’t time to try and figure out the code-key for the door. Nick stepped out of the way as Hank drove his car straight through the corrugated metal wall, busting it down and getting out of the car, Nick a few steps ahead of him. They could hear girls screaming as they rushed up the stairs and found the living area. Two teenaged girls were huddled behind a bed while Trubel was doing her best to fight off a pair of _Lebensaugers._

Nick didn’t hesitate, firing at the one closet to his sister as the other one charge him—and fell back when Hank’s bullets struck their intended target. They _woged_ back to human form, an easy indication they were dead. Trubel exhaled in relief but before she did anything else, she hurried over to the girls.

“It’s okay, you’re safe,” she said. “It’s okay.”

Nick was somewhat impressed his sister’s first instinct after a fight was to make sure the bystanders were okay, but that did _not_ mean he wasn’t pissed. He sent Rosalee a quick text to let her know Trubel was okay while Hank called in Novak and Kimble to get back-up there. He couldn’t leave the scene until techs got there and he could give his statement but he had to get Trubel out of there before someone could ask questions about what the hell his sixteen-year-old sister was doing at the scene.

Novak arrived before he could make a decision, which surprised him only slightly given how fast the woman drove. She glanced at Trubel and then back at him.

“Don’t ask.” He walked over to his sister and took her by the arm. “You are in so much trouble.”

She swallowed. “I—I was going to just follow her and call you but I didn’t get the chance.” She looked around the room. “It wasn’t supposed to go this far.”

He shook his head. “I don’t care what your intentions were, what you did was reckless.” He glanced at Novak. “I need to get her out of here.”

She nodded. “Which one did you shoot?”

“The woman.” He handed her his sidearm. “Two shots.”

“Okay. I’ll take your statement later. Get her out of here.”

“Thanks.”

“Take my car,” Hank tossed him the keys. “I’ll ride back with these two.”  


Nick nodded, leading his sister downstairs and putting her in the back of Hank’s car.

Trubel wanted to try and explain further, but Nick was pretty angry and she didn’t want to provoke him further. She wasn’t sure where he was going to take her. Home? Sean was probably still at the station and his car was probably there too.

_I am so stupid._

_The girls are okay though._

_But I’d probably be dead if Nick hadn’t shown up._

Nick could smell her anxiety. “We’re going to the station. I already texted Sean.”

 _He’s going to kill me._ Trubel nodded, realized Nick couldn’t see her and managed to spit out, “Okay.”

 _Seriously, you_ just _got your first spanking like a day ago and you’re already getting another one._ She bit her lip. _What the hell is wrong with you?_

Nick parked in the garage, checking his phone as he marched Trubel to the elevator bank.

 _Quiet room D_ – Sean.

Nick wasn’t surprised Sean was going to handle things now, it was better if Trubel didn’t have to wait. And spending the ride home sitting on a sore ass might help reinforce the lesson. She didn’t fight him as he led her down the hall to the foyer, swiping them into the key-card access hall where the quiet rooms were located and signing into the one Sean had indicated.

Nick’s call had lacked some of the finer details of what had happened, and Sean had yet to arrive so Nick promptly deposited her in a corner with a firm swat and sat down to wait. Sean arrived a few minutes later and Nick filled him in on everything that had happened in hushed tones while Trubel fidgeted in the corner.

Sean sighed, taking off his tie and jacket and grabbing the armless chair situated sitting next to the wall, pulling it into the center of the room before he rolled up his sleeves. “Take off your boots and then come here, Theresa.”

She flinched. _You know this was coming. You just have to suck it up and take it._ She took a breath, crouching down to unlace her boots and set them aside before she walked over to Sean, biting down her lip. She eyed his position and realized quickly that this wasn’t going to be as comfortable—if such a thing could be said about a spanking—as the first time. She assumed the change meant this time was going to be…worse.

Sean took her but the wrist and tugged her over his lap and she found herself staring at the floor and clutching his leg for support with a small cry in surprise at the sudden shift.

“How old are you Theresa?” Sean started, pulling her close to his stomach with a tight grip on her waist.

“Sixteen.” She wasn’t sure what the point of the question was.

“That’s right, I was wondering if you had somehow forgotten.” His tone was full of disapproval. “Given that you _deliberately_ went after someone who you had good reason to believe was a dangerous Wesen.” He gave her ten good swats over her jeans before pausing.

She squeaked as he lifted her up, unfastening her pants and pushing everything down to her knees.

“What were you thinking?”

“I—I thought I could find out where they were holed up. I was just trying to help.”

“As noble as that is, Theresa, you are a sixteen-year-old girl. Not a police officer. Not fully-trained to handle dangerous situations.” He started spanking again, continuing his lecture as he went. “If Nick hadn’t arrived when he did, what do you think would have happened Theresa?”

“I—I don’t know,” she managed.

“You could have been seriously injured—or killed.”

 _This is definitely worse than last time._ She couldn’t get her balance, couldn’t focus on anything but the building heat and Sean’s lecture.

“The rules are in place to keep you safe, Theresa. They are not suggestions. You are grounded for the foreseeable future, young lady and if we have to revisit this rule one more time this week you’ll be getting reminder spankings every night for a week.”

She let out a sharp whine, shaking her head.

Seemingly done with the talking portion, Sean adjusted his legs to give him access to the more sensitive portions of her posterior and began to lay into her with prejudice. She couldn’t really kick with her jeans around her legs and she couldn’t reach back to stop him without losing her balance. She started to cry when he smacked the tops of her thighs, pushing her face into his pant leg as her shoulders shook. “M’ sorry!”

“A little more now, _ma petite_ ,” Sean said softly, pushing her over the edge with six final hard swats to her sit spots. “That’s it.” She slumped, still clutching his pant leg as she cried. “All forgiven now.” He carded his fingers through her hair. “All done.”

“Sorry…so sorry.”

“I know.” He gave her time to cry, rubbing her back in slow circles until she’d settled a bit and then tugging her underwear back up and discarding her jeans for the moment. He picked her up and turned her over to sit in his lap, continuing to rub her back. “I’ve got you.”

He stood and carried her over to the couch so Nick could help with settling her down, adjusting her position so her weight was on her hip and not on her no doubt burning rear-end.

Nick pulled her legs up over his lap, leaning closer to his Dom so he could rub her shoulder. “It’s okay now, sweetheart.”

Trubel was too cried out to respond, face pressed into Sean’s chest and entirely exhausted by the day’s events in addition to the spanking. She didn’t even want to think about putting her jeans back on, or the car ride home, or Sean’s threat if she broke the rule again. Even without any weight pressing on her ass it _hurt_. A heat that she couldn’t ignore.

After a while she managed to pull herself up and winced. “ _Hurts_ ,” she whined.

“Better than you being dead,” Nick said. He pinched her chin and turned her head to face him. His expression was deadly serious. “You got lucky tonight, you know that right?”

She nodded. “I know.”

“Good.”

“Okay,” Sean said. “Nick is going to take you home now. We’ll discuss the details of your grounding when I get home.”

“Yes, Sir.” She bit her lip.

“And Theresa,” Sean prompted.

She looked up at him.

“You need to apologize to Rosalee as well.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.” He kissed her forehead. “Go get your pants and boots on so Nick can take you home.”

She slipped off his lap and retrieved her clothes, wincing as she tugged her jeans on and again when she sat down to put on her boots.

_I am never going to break another rule. Never. Never. Ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see how long she keeps that promise to herself. She and her brother are way too much alike. 
> 
> Next up, Trubel gets the results of her school assessments, Mom comes to town and there's something going on with the Royals. Again.


	5. Warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains the spanking of a minor by a parental figure. In the...middle? Middle-ish.
> 
> I am a lying liar who can't guess story lengths. There is no way this will be done in five chapters. Maybe eight. I'm going to say eight with a tentative leash on ten. 
> 
> Zoo...I love you. My precious demon. 
> 
> Also, thank you all for coming over here and reading this. I think I'm going to do some smutty aside things as a separate thing that take place during this story. I might also be planning a few Hank/Jarold shorts...Hm.

Trubel wasn’t happy. She was sore and Nick seemed to be going out of his way to hit every pothole on the way home. She was full-on pouting by the time they got home and a bit huffy. Nick sat her down at the kitchen table and made some sandwiches. He set one in front of his sister.

“You should eat.”

“I’m not hungry.” She made a face. “Can I go to my room?”

“No.” He shook his head. “You can eat or not, but you’re going to sit there until Sean comes home from work.”

“Why?” she whined.

“Because I want you where I can see you and if you don’t cut the attitude you can sit on a stool in the corner.” He sat down next to her. “Are we clear?”

“Yes.” She sulked for a few more minutes before realizing that she _was_ in fact hungry and the sandwich did look good. She sighed, glancing over at Nick. “I…”

He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“I just couldn’t help thinking that could have been me.” She looked him the eye. “Dead. I mean. And then I couldn’t stop thinking about the other girls and wondering if you’d even make it to them in time if you arrested Donna and…I knew I was breaking the rules but I did it anyway because I thought it was the right thing to do.”

Nick blinked. _We are_ way _too much alike_. “I know it’s hard to sit back and do nothing but you didn’t do nothing. You gave us a lead, Trubel, and we would have followed the same leads back to that warehouse—except there wouldn’t have been a Grimm in the mix to throw those _Lebensaugers_ into a frenzy.”

Trubel frowned, yeah, Ken had attacked right after he _woged_ and realized what she was but—if it hadn’t been her, it would have been some other defenseless kid. And she knew exactly what he’d intended to do to her. “The guy, Ken, he was—I started the fight because he pulled me into the back bedroom. He wanted to—” She closed her eyes and shook her head.

Nick felt like he’d been dropped in ice water. “Did he touch you?”

She shook her head again. “No. I punched him and he _woged_ and the fight broke out. He didn’t get a chance.” Her breath hitched.The enormity of it all catching up to her.

“Come on,” Nick took her hand and pulled her out of the chair, “let’s go to the couch.”

She followed him over to the couch, surprised when he took a seat and pulled her down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. The leftover anxiety, no longer dampened by guilt, had built up a bit over the car ride. She’d ignored it in favor of sulking, but right in that moment all she could do was rest her head on his chest and whine. “I was afraid you wouldn’t get there in time,” she said. “I’m so sorry.” Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

“I know, but you’re okay. Those girls are okay.” He pet her hair. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. He’s gone and he’s never going to hurt anyone else ever again.”

His phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it without disturbing Trubel, checking the message and replying quickly.

Rosalee walked in from the front door a few moments later, glancing at the scene on the couch and heading over to settle down next to Nick. “Hey, Trubel.”

The teenager looked up, eyes red. “Rosalee—I’m sorry I left like that.”

“I know.” Rosalee put a hand on her cheek. “Are you okay?”

Trubel nodded. “Not hurt.”

Rosalee reached into her pocket. “You left this at the shop.” She held up the sub-band.

“I—I had to look the part.” Trubel frowned. “I knew it would be safe there.”

Rosalee nodded, fixing the band back around Trubel’s wrist with a soft smile. “I was really worried about you. I’m glad you’re okay.” She fixed a slightly harder stare at her. “But if you run off on me again, _I_ will spank you. Understand?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good.” Rosalee leaned forward and kissed Trubel’s cheek, settling in again next to Nick and putting a hand on Trubel’s knee and smiling when the girl reached out took Rosalee’s hand, pulling it close to her chest.

Sean came home to find the three of them asleep on the couch. He’d seen Rosalee’s car in the drive when he pulled up, but he hadn’t quite expected to see them all curled up together. Nick woke up when Sean walked into the living room. Rosalee was awake a few minutes later and carefully slipped off the couch after pressing a kiss to Trubel’s forehead.

“She was a little rattled,” Rosalee said. “Once the adrenaline wore off.”

Sean nodded. “Thanks for coming by.”

“No problem.” She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Let me know about the rules while she’s grounded?”

“I’ll email you later,” Sean agreed, kissing her cheek in return and walking her to the door, waiting until she was safely away to return to the living room.

Trubel was a bit more awake now, resettled next to Nick on the couch with her head on his shoulder.

“Did you eat?” Sean asked.

“I did but—” Nick glanced at his sister. “We had a little upset before Trubel could eat.” He rubbed her arm. “You want to eat now, sweetheart?”

She nodded, glancing up at Sean a bit shyly. “I apologized to Rosalee.”

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her hair. “That’s my good girl.” He smiled. “Come on, you need to eat and then we’ll talk about you being grounded.”

“Yes, Sir.” Trubel held back a sigh. There was no way this was going to be any kind of fun.

***

Being grounded turned out to be more involved than Trubel had thought it would be. Nick was convinced she needed to learn a basic principle every person should learn before going into a fight—how to run away. To that end, she was now his morning running partner. Getting a teenager up at seven so they could get into work by eight was one thing, but getting her up at six? That seemed like cruel and unusual punishment.

And if that wasn’t bad enough there was also a _no caffeine_ rule in place.

She was glaring at Nick’s coffee mug while she ate her oatmeal, but she didn’t care if that made her look like a pouting teenager. Nick, somewhat more mature than he used to be, didn’t smile until she was looking elsewhere. He knew exactly how she was feeling right then.

“You have your phone?” Nick asked.

She held it up.

“Is the ringer on?” Sean asked.

“Yes, Sir,” she huffed.

Nick followed that question up by _calling her phone_ , to make sure. She glared at him, silencing the ringtone and putting her phone in her pocket, picking up her empty bowl and heading into the kitchen—only to get swatted by Sean on the way. She yelped, glancing back at him sheepishly.

“Attitude.”

She swallowed and nodded, taking care of her dishes and grabbing her bag. During her downtime at the spice shop she was supposed to be completing German vocab worksheets. Nick and Sean had decided that occupying every moment of her free time was the best way to keep her out of trouble and she was expected to text them every two hours when she wasn’t at home for the ‘foreseeable future’. Sean had a number of weeks in mind, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. She needed to know that her actions had long-lasting consequences they would hold her accountable to.

She was still a bit sulky on the way to the spice shop, but Nick was confident that Rosalee could handle it. He escorted Trubel into the shop.

“Good morning,” Rosalee said.

“Morning,” Nick smiled. “Did you get Sean’s email?”

“I did. No caffeine, she does her homework and she texts every two hours.” Rosalee gave the teenager a slightly sympathetic look. 

Nick nodded. “I’ll be back to pick her up at five.” He got a quick hug from Rosalee. “Be good, Trubel.”

The teenager nodded, waving goodbye. Rosalee glanced at her, getting a read off the girl’s emotional state and decided she probably just needed some tactile reassurance. “Come on,” Rosalee put a hand on her shoulder, “caffeine may be off limits but orange juice is actually pretty good at waking me up.”

Trubel felt mildly uncomfortable with the gesture, though she couldn’t quite pinpoint why. “Sure.”

As the morning dragged by, Trubel tried to occupy herself with German, Rosalee helping her when she got stuck. But the help, and the occasional gentle touches combined with Rosalee’s overall _niceness_ were rubbing Trubel the wrong way and she couldn’t figure out why. By the time lunch was rolling around, Trubel was flinching whenever Rosalee came near, fidgeting and giving off a clear aura of _just leave me alone_.

Underneath the current of _leave me alone_ and _this is so unfair_ , there was a definite _I don’t understand why she’s being so nice to me. I ran off on her yesterday. She should be mad at me._

But Trubel didn’t want to admit to that, anger was easier to deal with. Rosalee had just finished with a customer and peered into the back where Trubel was sorting through some old receipts. “Do you know what you want for lunch?”

“I’m not hungry,” Trubel replied shortly.

Rosalee raised her eyebrows. “You aren’t skipping meals, Trubel.”

“You can’t _make_ me eat if I’m not hungry.” She put down what she was working on, giving Rosalee a look. “And I’m not.”

“Maybe you need some time to think about it, corner.” Rosalee pointed.

Trubel shook her head, reminding Rosalee even more of Nick than the teenager usually did.

“ _Theresa Marie_ ,” Rosalee raised her eyebrows. “Corner. _Now._ ”

There was a brief moment where Rosalee thought Trubel was going to do as she was told, dashed seconds later when the girl stood up and stormed out the back door.

Rosalee sighed. _Great._

Only for Trubel to be marched right back in the backdoor, Monroe’s hand on her ear. “There a problem?” he asked.

“Somebody refused to get into the corner.” Rosalee fixed a look at Trubel.

“I see.” Monroe closed the door and pulled Trubel over to the corner, letting go of her ear and swatting her. “You stay right there, young lady.”

Trubel crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. “I don’t want to.”

Monroe raised his eyebrows. “Do you want to stand there with a sore bottom? Because I can arrange that.”

Rosalee took a breath and headed out to the shop floor, which was currently empty of customers and locked the front door to put up the closed sign. Better if they didn’t get interrupted should this escalate further, by the time she got back, Monroe had Trubel by the wrist and was propping his leg up on the bed frame. He pulled Trubel over his leg and started spanking. He didn’t go on very long, letting Trubel kick and squirm, but spanking hard and fast until she’d at least gotten the point before putting her right back into the corner.

“Twenty minutes,” he said firmly. “You _will_ stay right there and then we can talk about this further or you can stand there with your pants down after another trip over my knee.”

She flushed. _Anything but that._ Trubel had no doubt the “talk” would be done over his knee.

Rosalee beckoned Monroe over and pulled him into the main shop.

“What has gotten into her?” Monroe asked.

“She’s been sulky all day but—I think she’s feeling a bit guilty about running off on me yesterday.”

“Ah.” Monroe nodded. “And all becomes clear.” He gave her a careful look. “Do you want to spank her?”

Rosalee considered that, but she wasn’t sure she was really up for it. Trubel was going to fight and Rosalee was already starting to feel less than confident about dishing out discipline today. She’d meant her threat last night, but she was fairly certain she was on her way to a Dynamic Shift, and when she was feeling submissive, she wasn’t unassertive by any stretch, but she did prefer Monroe handle things like this.

“Next time,” Rosalee said. “You’ve already started, you might as well finish it.”

“She is _way too much_ like Nick in this.”

Rosalee nodded. “Did they add asking for help to her list of rules?”

“They will after today,” Monroe replied confidently. “Why don’t you go grab lunch?” He pulled her close for a kiss. “I’ve got this.”

“Thanks.” Rosalee smiled and kissed him back. “Text me when you’re done.”

He nodded and Rosalee grabbed her bag and headed out, leaving him with a brooding teenager in the corner. Trubel was about the same size as Rosalee, which gave him a fair idea about how hard he could go and where they could take care of this. Not that Rosalee got spanked very often—at least not in the shop—but it had happened enough times Monroe had a routine. The main difference here was that Rosalee tended to be all tears and contrition before the spanking even started, she didn’t fight him when she needed help.

Trubel on the other hand…

While he waited for her time to be up, he texted Sean and Nick to let them know what was going on. Nick’s reply was thick with a lack of surprise, and Sean was pretty short and to the point.

_You can tell her that new rule is set._

Monroe smiled. It had been a while since Nick broke that particular rule, but Sean enforced it with a firm hand.

His timer went off and he took a seat on the cot angled a bit with his legs open. “Take off your shoes and come here.”

Trubel turned around, giving him a mutinous look.

He waited to a count of five in his head before saying, “ _One._ ”

She flinched.

Monroe raised his eyebrows and counted to five again. “Two.”

She bit her lip, but finally took off her shoes and started to walk over to him. When she was close enough, he took her wrist and pulled her between his legs before pulling her down over the leg closest to the cot so her stomach was on the bed. She let out soft _oof_ as her stomach met the mattress. Monroe unfastened her jeans and tugged them down, but followed up by locking her legs between his. Sean might have mentioned she had a bad habit of kicking.

Monroe laid a sharp warning tap as she squirmed. “You’ve been very disrespectful today, pup.” He fell into the moniker for her as easily as he had with Nick. He started spanking again, lecturing as he went. “It’s pretty obvious you were feeling a little guilty about running off on Rosalee yesterday.”

Trubel shook her head and whined softly.

“Oh no? Because all you had to do was _talk to us_ , pup, and we could’ve avoided a lot of unpleasantness.” He spanked harder as Trubel tried to wriggle free, but had her effectively trapped, when she threw a hand back, however, he was quick to take her by the wrist, pausing. “Give me your other hand, Theresa.”

She shook her head again, “No.”

Ten sharp spanks later she did as she was told and Monroe put both wrists in his hand, holding them down at the small of her back and continuing his lecture as he applied more attention to her thighs. “If you’d just talked to us, we could’ve cut this off before it got this far but instead you’re getting a full blown punishment spanking because you refused to talk to us. You were rude to Rosalee and then you tried to run off again.” He seemed to be getting through to her now, she’d stopped kicking her legs at least and she wasn’t trying to pull her hands free.

“You don’t run away from your problems, pup. You ask for help when you need it and from now on that is a _rule_ and not a suggestion, do you understand me?”

“Yessir,” she yelped.

“Are you going to ask for help next time?”

She let out a sharp breath before managing, “ _Yessir_.”

“I think we both know things would have turned out a lot better for you if you’d talked to Rosalee, right pup?” He prompted her with a swat to each sit spot, which finally tipped her over the edge.

“Yessir. ‘M sorry,” she cried. “I promise I’ll be better. I’m sorry.”

Monroe finished the spanking with five hard swats before letting go of her wrists and unlocking his legs to tug her underwear back up. She hissed softly and he left the jeans be for the time being before standing her up and then shifting to sit on the bed properly and pulling her back down to sit in his lap.

“That’s it, precious, all forgiven now.” He rubbed her back while she cried into his shirtfront. “That’s my good girl.”

“I-I shouldn’t be so... _needy_ ,” she hiccuped.

“Nonsense,” Monroe shook his head, carding his free hand through her hair gently. “There’s nothing wrong with being needy, precious. Nick, Sean, Rosalee and me—Elias and Genevieve, we’re your family now. We’re always going to be here for you. And we _like_ helping you, okay?”

Her soft, _okay_ , made his heart twinge a little. The kid was used to being ignored, used to not having anyone to rely on, they just had to keep showing her, over and over, every single time, that that wasn’t true. She had them now.

Rosalee came back with sandwiches from the local deli five minutes after Monroe texted her the all-clear and the three managed to spend the rest of the day in more pleasant conversation, Trubel no longer flinching away from Rosalee’s frequent reassuring pets, and even cuddling up to Monroe on the couch to finish her German vocab list before Nick showed up to pick her up.

Nick glanced at Rosalee, pointing at the couch. She joined him in the threshold and smiled. Trubel had her arm wrapped around Monroe’s and her head on his shoulder. She seemed to have fallen asleep. Monroe glanced up at the pair in the doorway and smiled, tapping Trubel gently.

“Hey, precious, Nick’s here.”

Trubel blinked and yawned wide. “Oh—okay.” She didn’t hurry away from Monroe though, taking her time to put her things away and giving the Blutbad a hug before joining Rosalee and Nick. “I’m hungry,” she said.

“We’ll have a snack when we get home,” Nick promised.

She nodded and looked at Rosalee. “Hug?”

Rosalee smiled. “Of course.” She hugged the girl tight before retrieving a small tube from her pocket and pressing it into Trubel’s hand. “For any—discomfort. Directions are written on there.”

Trubel blushed. “Thank you.” She was feeling a bit more sore than she’d care to admit. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

***

Trubel was reasonably certain, having just run the better part of three miles, that Nick was a sadist. She sort of thought that after a couple weeks of joining Nick on his early morning run he’d think she’d suffered enough but no. She panted, having actually managed to lap Nick this morning and was walking the rest of the way back to the house to cool down.

She headed into the kitchen for a glass of water, pushing her sweat-sticky hair out of her face. As she turned toward the cupboard for a glass she felt the hair on the back her neck rise and noticed a blurry figure reflected in the toaster. She slid down the counter, pulling the cutlery drawer open and pulling out a knife before turning toward the figure.

Trubel raised the knife, staring at the unfamiliar woman standing just outside the kitchen. “Nick!” she shouted. “Sean!” She held the knife away from herself, blade turned out. “Who the hell are you?”

The woman smiled. Trubel noted the scars on the woman’s face and the absolute lack of concern in her posture.

It was Sean who rushed down the stairs at the sound of Trubel’s shout, he took in the scene of the teenager, the knife and the woman in black and sighed. “It’s all right, Trubel, you can put the knife down.”

Trubel swallowed, still not really comfortable doing that. Sean walked through the living room and walked around the kitchen island and gently pulled the knife from her hand, setting it down on the counter and putting his other hand on the back of her neck, squeezing gently.

“It’s all right.”

She exhaled, trembling beneath his hand. Adrenaline, he had no doubt.

“Who is she?”

Nick walked in through the back door and blinked. “Mom?”

“ _Mom?_ ” Trubel raised her eyebrows. She relaxed a fraction.

“Hello, Theresa.”

The teenager blinked and shook her head. “You know what? No. I can’t do this right now.” She shook her head. “It’s _way_ too early and I need a shower and—just hell no.”

Nick wasn’t really surprised by Trubel’s reaction. “Weren’t you supposed to call first, Mom?” Nick asked.

“I tried calling, no one answered.”

Sean squeezed Theresa’s neck a touch harder. “Theresa, what did I say about swearing?”

She flinched. “Exigent circumstances?” She bit her lip, eyes widening.

Sean’s resolve flickered for a brief moment. He let go of her neck and swatted her twice. “Go take a shower, Nick and will talk to—your mother.”

Trubel huffed, giving the woman another sharp look before retreating up to her room.

“I did try to call,” Kelly said. “But I thought my news was a bit too urgent to wait.”

“News?” Nick headed into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and settling next to Sean.

“How well do you know your cousin Viktor?” Kelly asked, looking at Sean.

“He’s power hungry and he took Eric’s place as heir.” Sean frowned. “He never liked me but that’s most of the family. Why?”

“I have it on good authority that he’s coming to Portland.” She looked at her son and then back at Sean. “It seems they heard about Theresa and—I suppose Viktor didn’t learn from Eric’s mistake.”

“Who did this news come from?” Sean asked.

“Meisner,” Kelly replied. “He’s quite reliable.”

Nick groaned. “Great.”

“We have some time at least.” She leaned against the island. “Meisner sent Viktor on a bit of a goose chase.”

“What kind of goose chase?” Nick asked.

“The buried treasure kind.” She smiled. “There was persistent rumor that the seven original Grimm families hid some treasure from the Royals. Of course we started the rumor to use against them. Meisner just planted a trail.”

“Clever,” Sean said. “But that won’t occupy Viktor forever.”

“No, and that’s why I’m here. I’ll brief Elias, of course, but we need to be prepared for Viktor.” She took a breath. “We also have one other problem.”

“Just one?” Nick made a face.

“For now. You remember how it was a Siegbarste that killed Sebastien?”

“Yes. I also know a Siegbarste killed Trubel’s foster parents. But the one who killed Sebastien was already dead. Right?”

“Right.” She nodded. “But he had a brother. A brother that stalked and hunted until he found Theresa. Unfortunately, he’s still out there.”

“Of course he is.”

Sean put a hand on Nick’s neck as soon as he saw the tension across form across his shoulders. Nick took a deep breath.

“Does he know Trubel is here?” Sean asked.

“I don’t know. I tracked him to Chicago and lost him but I’ll find him again.” She reached into her pocket, pulling out a slightly crumpled photo. “He last went by Frank Gruber, but I don’t think he’s using that name now.”

Nick eyed the man in the photo. “Okay, we can put the photo out amongst the community, if they see him—at least we’ll have a heads up.”

“Just be careful, Nicky. She’s young and impressionable. You made it out of Eric’s clutches relatively unscathed but…”

But Trubel was a different story. “I know.” Nick nodded. “I know.”

“Good.” She made a face in consideration. “Should I stay or go? We can always meet again when she’s more—receptive.”

“You might want to go. Talk to Elias. We’ll let you know,” Sean said.

Kelly nodded and was gone before the teenager got back downstairs.

“She leave?” Trubel asked.

“She needed to talk to Elias,” Nick said. “I’m going to take a shower, then you and I have an appointment with the school to go over your assessment so eat breakfast.” He walked passed, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

Trubel wandered into the kitchen, eyeing Sean. “She’s kind of—intimidating.”

He nodded. “She’s a bit more of ‘behead first ask questions later’ kind of Grimm.” He opened the fridge. “You want eggs?”

“Yes, please.”

***

It had not gone as badly as Trubel thought it would. She _was_ behind, but mostly in History and Science, her Math and English scores were above her grade level and from what the school counselor, a much nicer person than the school secretary, had said Trubel would only need to take a couple summer school courses and take another assessment. If she improved enough, she could probably go ahead with joining the junior class, making up the rest of her Science credits with an accelerated course.

She was still grounded, but Sean and Nick both wanted to celebrate and give Trubel a reward to look forward to once she wasn’t grounded anymore. They went out to dinner, someplace not too fancy but was well known for its desserts. After they got home and had settled on the couch to watch a movie, Nick pulled out a wrapped box, about the size of a book and handed it to his sister.

  
“What’s this?” She eyed the box. It was light, wrapped in blue paper.

“Open it.” He smiled.

She gave him a look and then Sean, but tore the paper off and pried open the paper box to reveal the contents.

She blinked.

“Oregon State Driver’s Manual?” It took a couple seconds for it to dawn on her. Her eyes widened. “You mean…are you going to let me get my license?” She tried to stay calm and mature about it.

“After you are done being grounded,” Nick started, “you can take your test for your learner’s permit, yes.”

Her smile was bright enough to light up the room. “Really?”

“Really,” Sean said.

She looked back down at the book like it was something precious before setting it down and hugging Nick tight. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He hugged back.

She pulled back and turned to Sean, a flash of momentary shyness crossing her face before she hugged him too, with nearly the same amount of enthusiasm. “Thank you.”

Sean smiled, returning her embrace. “You’re very welcome, _ma petite._ ”

“I don’t suppose you’re going to give me a clue about how much longer I’m grounded for?” Trubel asked, sitting back down in her seat.

Sean definitely had a number, but he was taking other things into account as well. Her behavior while grounded, reports from Rosalee and Monroe, her school assessments and her progress in German all contributed.

“I can tell you that it is currently less time than it was and if you continue to behave it will be over sooner.”

Trubel considered that answer. “Okay.”

The lack of attitude in that had Sean shaving off a couple days in his head. “If you want to start studying, you may, but don’t be up later than nine-thirty.”

“Yes, Sir.” She bounced up. “I promise, I am going to be a _great_ driver.”

As she headed upstairs Nick took a deep breath. “Our insurance premium is going to go _way_ up. Isn’t it?”

“Definitely.” Sean slid next to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “But enough of that…however will we occupy our time while she’s busy with driver’s education and summer school and any other extracurricular she might want to take?” Sean raised an eyebrow.

Nick smiled. “Oh, I can think of a few things.” He bit his lip, “you haven’t left a mark in ages. I’m starting to feel neglected.”

Sean smirked. “Oh, well I can’t have that.” He stood up, pulling Nick over his shoulder. His sub laughed. “Don’t worry, you’ll have a pretty new set of marks by morning.”

“Promises, promises,” Nick whispered.

“I always keep them.” Sean gave him a playful swat and carried Nick off to their bedroom, more than confident that Trubel would spend the rest of the evening absorbed in the Driver’s Manual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a ridiculous grammar thing. I hate the word petted. I don't know why, but I do. So I always default to pet. Word does not like this. 
> 
> Zoo, I got your suggestion about Rosalee exactly as I was writing out that reasoning for her bowing out myself. 
> 
> Next up, Trubel starts summer school and meets Holly Clark.


	6. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trubel starts summer school!

A week later found Trubel in a classroom where _Welcome to Biology 1_ was written on the whiteboard in red. The room smelled much like Trubel remembered classrooms smelling. Dried out markers, stale air, dust and chemicals from the cabinets that lined the wall not filled with windows. She was one of five students stuck inside on what looked to be a rare rain-free day. The discovery that summer school _also_ required her to wear a uniform irritated Trubel almost as much as the fact that she’d have to wear one when school started up in the fall, which wasn’t actually the fall because it was in August.

The collar of the navy polo shirt itched and she’d never liked slacks. She wasn’t sure anyone really liked slacks. At least she got to wear her boots.

At least school was only two classes in a three-hour block, three days a week. They’d set a more definite schedule, so every day after class she was working at the spice shop and the rest of the weekdays she was spending with Elias for Grimm training. She liked Elias, but spending more time with him raised the probability that she’d get a chance to find out how hard his hand was and she wasn’t sure she was okay with that. And in addition to these scheduled activities, she was also enrolled in a once-weekly seminar held by the Dynamic Resources Clinic to help her catch up with what everyone else had learned their freshman and sophomore years of high school.

After class, waiting for Nick outside the school, a few other summer school students approached her. From the piercings, sharpie tattoos and scent of cigarette smoke, Trubel deduced they were part of the school’s “alternative” crowd. She supposed she sort of fit that bill a bit, but only because of the wary set of her shoulders and the distinct _fuck off_ vibe she could give off with little effort. That was the difference between her and them, they played dangerous—Trubel _was_ dangerous.

“You must be new,” the guy said. Trubel was pretty sure his name was Jack, he was in her Biology class. His two compatriots, a pair of girls with equally apathetic expressions, gave Trubel an assessing look.

“Yeah.” Trubel nodded. “Theresa Rubel—but everyone calls me Trubel.”

“Really?” He smiled. “That’s cool. I’m Jack.”

She shrugged. “Just kind of stuck.”

Nick pulled up to the curb, waving.

“Gotta go.” Trubel shouldered her bag.

“Maybe you’d like to hang out sometime, after school?” Jack asked.

“Maybe.” Trubel shrugged. “I’m sort of grounded right now but—maybe.”

“Cool.”

She shrugged and hurried over to the car, tossing her bag in the bag and climbing into the passenger seat.

“Making friends?” Nick asked.

“Maybe.”

“Good.”

Yeah. Good.

***

The new routine started to chafe a bit, but Trubel was determined to play by the rules at least long enough to no longer be grounded. She’d gotten through two weeks of school without incident and even managed to sort of make friends with Jack. His friends, Missy and Janice, were another matter entirely. It was pretty clear they saw Trubel as something of a threat, but she just—was not interested in Jack that way.

Friday night saw the whole family at home for dinner for the first time since Monday. A case had kept Nick late most nights, but now that it was closed he was happy not to be ordering take-out at the station again, especially given that Sean was cooking.

“Smells good,” Nick said, locking his sidearm in the small gun safe they kept out of sight in a cupboard. “What is it?”

“Goulash, my mother’s recipe—though with beef instead of…well, whatever’s lying around is what she has written down but you’d probably prefer not to know.” Sean smiled. “Trubel is doing her homework in her room.”

Nick nodded, taking the opportunity to sidle up to Sean and pull him down for a kiss. “She know yet?”

“Not yet.” Sean ran a hand through Nick’s hair, tugging gently. “After dinner.”

“I’m going to bet she makes a noise that _almost_ breaks the sound barrier.” Nick hummed, pressing closer to Sean.

“She’s been very good these past weeks. I’m impressed.” Sean slipped a hand under Nick’s shirt, fingers brushing against a mark he’d made.

Nick flinched at the dull ache but smiled, kissing Sean again. “Good, because Monroe has a playdate set up with Holly tomorrow.”

“Don’t let Trubel hear you call it a playdate,” Sean warned, moving from Nick’s lips to his neck and nipping.

Nick groaned. “As wonderful as this is, Sir, we’re in the kitchen.” He pulled back, shaking a finger at his Dom. “I believe you made a rule about that.”

Sean sighed. “I hate it when you’re right.”

Nick’s grin was practically insufferable. “I know.” He gave Sean a quick kiss. “Do I have time to shower?”

“You do.” Sean huffed. “Dinner should only be another thirty minutes though.”

Nick nodded. “Got it.”

Sean watched Nick head upstairs, shaking his head. Things were settled, for the most part, but they still hadn’t told Trubel about the threat hovering from the Royals or the Siegbarste and Kelly was still in town but neither Sean nor Nick thought Trubel was really ready for another meeting with Mom just yet. It was too much new all at once and they didn’t want to stress her more than she already was.

Her training sessions were at least a small outlet, but Sean was relatively certain Trubel was going to need some other outlets before she created them on her own.

Nick’s prediction about Trubel’s reaction proved accurate.

“You mean it?” her eyes were wide. “I’m _really_ not grounded anymore?”

“Really,” Sean said.

“Thank god, I miss coffee.”

Nick snorted.

“I think I might have been going through withdrawal.” Trubel made a face. “And what’s this whole thing tomorrow? Monroe mentioned something today at the spice shop.”

“Oh, you remember Carly, right?”

“Yeah.” They’d had lunch a couple more times since the first time they’d met, but then Trubel got grounded, which curtailed any other plans.

“Well she and Holly, a Blutbad girl I met a couple years ago, are on a roller derby team together and they have a scrimmage tomorrow.”

“Oh—that sounds cool.” She smiled.

“And you can sleep in tomorrow,” Nick added. “I still think you should run with me at least three times a week, but you can pick the days.”

Her smiled widened. “I think I might love you.”

Nick felt like his heart had just skipped a beat. Trubel, seemingly unaware that that was the first time those words had come out of her mouth in even tangential relation to her brother or Sean, bounced off to the kitchen to load the dishwasher.

Sean glanced at Nick, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. He smiled. _She doesn’t even realize what she said._

Nick nodded in answer to the unspoken remark.

 _We are getting through to her._ He smiled. _We are._

***

The chaos of roller derby immediately appealed to Trubel, much as her guardians thought it would. It was just enough violence, teamwork and off the beaten path to make her feel at home. After the scrimmage, Carly joined them outside the rink where they’d been watching with Hank and Jarold, but had spotted Monroe and Rosalee earlier as well. 

“You did great, sweetheart,” Jarold said. “You really smashed that girl into the floor.”

Carly grinned. “Well, she did try to trip me.” She turned, smiling at the blue-eyed brunette who had just joined them. “And Holly scored us some good points.”

Holly smiled. Holly had come a long way since they’d found her in the woods. She still didn’t talk much, and she was still behind in school but therapy and patience had done wonders. She glanced at Trubel, raising her eyebrows and signing to Carly. Holly’s early speech difficulties had prompted her therapists to suggest she learn ASL and she’d taken to it. She still had a habit of defaulting to it when she wasn’t feeling up to vocalizing.

“This is Trubel,” Carly introduced. “Trubel, Holly.”

“Nice to meet you, Holly.” Trubel smiled. “You looked great out there—well you both did actually.”

Nick spotted his sister’s slight stutter and flush. _Huh._

“Thanks,” Carly said. Holly’s response was a signed thank you, touching her hand to her mouth and bringing it down with a bright smile.

Monroe and Rosalee joined them a bit later, Monroe grinning when Holly came in for a hug. “You did great,” he said. “Did your mom make today?”

Holly pulled back a bit and shook her head. “Work.”

“Ah, that sucks. But I can give you a ride home after we eat.”

She nodded.

Carly slipped up next to Trubel, “So, do you have plans later?”

“Not really.” She glanced at Nick. “Do I?”

“Not that I know of,” he returned.

“Cool,” Carly smiled. “Then I thought you and I could go shopping.”

“Shopping?” Trubel raised her eyebrows.

“Well, you know, wander the mall, see a movie. Have dinner. Shopping.” She smiled. “What do you say?” 

“If it’s okay with Nick?” Trubel glanced back at her brother.

He smiled. “It’s fine.” He pulled out his wallet and retrieved her debit card. “Don’t spend all your money.”

Trubel grinned. “I won’t.”

“And don’t buy anything you wouldn’t want me to see you wear,” Sean added.

Trubel flushed again.

Carly rolled her eyes. “Parents.”

“I heard that,” Jarold said.

Carly grinned. “Uh huh. Come on, I’m starved.” She bounced over, wrapping an around her father’s arm and kissing his cheek.

That was enough to set the whole group moving. Nick took Sean’s hand, the couple dropping back a bit from the rest to watch as Carly pulled Trubel onto her other arm with a bright smile. The young Domme had really grown into herself.

“You see that?” Nick asked, nodding toward the girls.

“Early days,” Sean replied. “Don’t meddle now.”

“I wouldn’t worry about me meddling.” He glanced at Rosalee, who was also looking at the girls speculatively.

Sean sighed. “I have this suspicion that if all of our submissives got together we’d be doomed.”

“You would, Sir.” Nick grinned. “You really would.”

***

Trubel couldn’t remember the last time she hadn’t been within earshot of an authority figure as she and Carly stepped into the mall. They hit up a directory and marked out places they wanted to go before heading to the theater at the back of the mall and picking a movie and pre-purchasing tickets.

Carly, Trubel found, was a good shopping companion. She had good taste, for one thing, and she didn’t linger in stores. They stopped at a few places, not really looking for anything specific and more just using the excuse of shopping to spend time together away from the aforementioned authority figures.

But as they walked toward the food court for a quick dinner before the movie, Trubel spotted a pair of boots in a store front window and paused. Nick and Sean had bought Trubel clothes, boots—anything she needed really, but she’d yet to find a perfect pair of boots to replace the pair she already had. You couldn’t just buy a random pair of boots. They had to meet certain criteria and Trubel was almost positive she’d just spotted a pair that met all of hers. No zipper, calf height with sturdy laces and soles. Not quite combat boots.

Carly noticed the pause and followed Trubel’s line of sight. “Nice boots.”

“Yeah.” Trubel frowned. “Do we have time for me to try a pair on?”

Carly checked her watch. “Oh yeah.” She smiled. “Let’s go.”

Ten minutes later Trubel had a new pair of boots and they continued on to the food court, stopping for a quintessential American mall food court staple—chicken teriyaki, and then hurrying over to the theater. Carly bought them some popcorn and drinks and they managed to get center seats, shifting the popcorn between them and settling in for some super-heroic action.

Midway through the movie, Trubel reached for another handful of popcorn, catching Carly doing the same and muttering an apology, glancing over at the other girl. The light from the screen gave Trubel a good look at Carly’s rueful smile. They danced around the popcorn before settling back into watching the movie. Trubel couldn’t help but watch Carly’s reactions to the more emotional moments of the film. She had an expressive face.

After, they started heading toward the parking lot, chatting about the movie.

“I can’t believe he was actually lived,” Trubel shook her head. “I mean, they really let you think he died in the last movie.”

“I know,” Carly agreed. “But that reveal was great. I mean, the look on his Dom’s face? Wow.” She glanced over at Trubel and with a half-smile, took the other girl’s hand. “I’m glad you came with me.”

“Me too.” Trubel smiled back.

They were halfway back to Carly’s car when a tall young woman in a hoodie stepped in front of them, a nasty sort of smile on her face.

“Nice boots,” she said.

Trubel frowned. Something about the woman made her feel—off. “Thanks.”

“Give ‘em to me.”

Carly snorted. “Get lost.” Carly’s eyes flashed yellow, protective instincts kicking in.

The woman sneered. “Please.” She pulled a knife from her pocket. “Just give me a reason.”

Trubel shook her head. “You should back off.”

Which was when the woman _woged_ , revealing herself as a Skalengeck. She recoiled a moment later. “Grimm?”

Trubel straightened her shoulders. “Yeah. So get lost.”

Carly _woged_ next, growling at the Skalengeck.

“A Grimm and a Coyotl? There must be a joke in there somewhere.” She raised the knife again. “You’re just kids, I’m not scared of you.”

“Just walk away,” Trubel said.

“Oh no, this is my chance to make a name for myself.” She attacked.

Trubel reacted quickly, blocking the strike on her forearm and grabbing the woman’s arm, twisting her wrist to break her hold on the knife. It clattered to the ground and Trubel took the opportunity to shove the woman away, kicking the knife back. Carly snarled, moving forward and snapping at the other Wesen.

The fight didn’t last much longer, the woman tried to get to her knife and Trubel elbowed her in the face and Carly leapt on her back, biting into her shoulder. The woman yelped, shook Carly off and ran.

“Carly,” Trubel rushed over, helping the smaller girl to her feet. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “I might bruise but I’m okay—oh my god you’re bleeding!”

Trubel glanced down at her arm where she’d blocked the blade, there was a good four-inch gash, relatively shallow, dripping blood. “Better than dead.” She took a breath, heart still pounding. Carly watched her friend closely and noted Trubel’s complexion paling as her breath went ragged.

“Trubel?” she put a hand on Trubel’s wrist. “Hey, are you okay?”

Trubel swallowed, hands shaking. The blood, the gash—the smell of asphalt and gasoline. She was somewhere else before she even realized she was slipping. Remembering something else. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and her lip trembled. She felt like her skin was too tight. She could see their faces again. A man like a snake. A man like a cat. A knife flashing, the smell of liquor on their clothes.

Carly realized a second later what was happening and carefully moved her grip to the back of Trubel’s neck, rubbing gently. “Theresa, you’re having a flashback. You’re with Carly, we’re in a parking lot outside the mall. I want to take you back to the car, okay?”

Trubel tried to swallow. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Carly gently led Trubel back to the car, opening the passenger door and helping the other girl sit down. “It’s okay, I’m going to call Nick and Sean, okay?”

Trubel nodded.

“You might need stitches; do you want to go to the hospital or Rosalee’s?”

Trubel shook her head, not sure she could make that decision right then.

“It’s okay, I’ll ask Nick and Sean where they want to go.” She kept her hand on the back of Trubel’s neck and dialed, hoping she could keep Trubel grounded. They hadn’t known each other all that long, but she thought there was something there. She just hoped it was enough.

***

Nick and Sean arrived at Monroe and Rosalee’s right behind Detectives Novak and Kimble, spotting Carly’s little hatchback parked on the street. Nick rushed into the house, Sean just behind him.

Trubel was on the couch, sandwiched between Carly and Monroe while Rosalee worked on the gash. Trubel herself was silent, eyes closed and slumped, head resting on Monroe’s shoulder, her other hand in Carly’s hand.

“Is she okay?” Nick asked.

“The gash isn’t too deep,” Rosalee replied, “it just looks bad.” She finished cleaning and reached for a gauze pad.

Carly didn’t look convinced of that, her face pinched. “She had a bit of a panic attack—I think she was having a flash back or something and then she Dropped on the way here.” She shook her head. “I tried to help but…”

“Hey,” Nick sat down on the couch next to her, taking up the last bit of free space, and taking her free hand. “Hey, you did good, Carly. You kept her safe and you got her here.”

She nodded. “It was a Skalengeck, a woman. Mid-twenties, Caucasian. I bit her shoulder. She’ll have to go the hospital.”

“Good work,” Sean said. “Don’t worry, we’ll find her.”

“Trubel just kept telling her to walk away and she just—wouldn’t. And then she _woged_ and realized what Trubel was and…” Carly shook her head. “She was looking for a reason.”

“That’s not your fault,” Sean said. “You couldn’t have known that would happen.”

“Did you call your dad?” Nick asked.

“Yeah. He’s going to pick me up.”

“Good.” Nick glanced at Trubel. “I think she’s just sleeping now, she’ll be back up soon.”

Carly nodded. “I’ll stay until she wakes up.”

Nick nodded.

Carly glanced at him, taking note of his more than usually mussed hair, improperly buttoned shirt and a fresh bruise forming on his neck and realized that her emergency call must have interrupted…something. She blushed and turned her attention back to Trubel.

The other teen woke up a quarter of an hour later, surrounded by warm bodies. Carly noticed when Trubel’s eyes fluttered open and smiled. “Hey, back with us?”

Trubel nodded, shifting a bit closer to Carly. “Are you okay?” Trubel asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You didn’t need stitches.”

“Oh good.” She swallowed. “Was I dreaming or was Detective Novak here earlier?”

“She took my statement,” Carly said. “She and Kimble are out looking for that woman.”

“Good.” Trubel blinked, spotting Nick and Sean. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Nick smiled. “Carly says you had a flashback?”

Trubel swallowed. “I saw the blood and smelled motor oil—I went right back to that day we met. When I was attacked.”

Monroe pet a hand in her hair, carding his fingers through it gently. “That ever happen before, pup?”

She shook her head. “No. I think it was just everything together—it was similar and the similarities were enough.”

Which did not mean that Nick and Sean weren’t going to reconsider therapy. Anna had assessed Trubel initially, and a CPS therapist, and both had simply recommended keeping a close eye on her and opting for counseling if they saw any signs of depression or PTSD. Trubel had been through a lot of trauma, but other than the occasional nightmare, it had seemed she’d come out of it relatively unscathed. They were just going to have to reassess.

“I’m really proud of you,” Sean said. “You tried to deescalate the situation and when you couldn’t, you managed to keep your head long enough to disarm her. That was well done.”

Trubel flushed. “Thank you, Sir.”

“I’m sure Elias will be impressed,” Nick added.

“He’d be more impressed if I hadn’t gotten hurt,” Trubel said.

“We’re all just glad it wasn’t serious,” Rosalee said. “And that Carly got you here so fast—and given it was an emergency I’m sure we can overlook that you definitely broke the speed limit.”

Now it was Carly’s turn to blush. “Uncle Hank taught me to drive you know.”

“I know,” Nick said. “He’s a terrible influence.”

Carly grinned.

Jarold and Hank took that as their cue to arrive, and fussed over both girls for a bit before they had to get going. Carly stopped to hug Trubel before she left. “I hope—I hope you’d like to do something again,” she said. “Next time there will be less knife-fighting.”

Trubel smiled, returning the hug. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

The adults exchanged looks and wisely kept their mouths shut.

 _At least_ , Trubel decided, _it was a memorable evening._

_And I got new boots._

_And Carly smells like lemons and sugar._

That night at least, she didn’t have a nightmare, instead dreaming of lemon meringue and sunlit blonde curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how are we feeling about the budding romance? For clarification, Carly is just shy of nineteen. 
> 
> I know this was a bit shorter, but the next chapter starts my ogre arc and some more rebellious teen antics so...This was meant to be a bit of a fluffy break between the two with some relationship and character set ups.


	7. Asking for It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so mean. 
> 
> Warning: Spanking

Carly and Trubel set tentative plans to meet up next weekend, which led to another family conversation in the living room.

“So, you and Carly,” Nick started.

“Yeah?” Trubel gave her brother a look, noticing the awkward tension.

“Which means it’s probably time we talked about—dating,” Sean said, a slightly pinched look on his face.

Trubel was starting to catch on, and flushed. “I mean—I know stuff…we don’t _have_ to talk about this. Ever.”

Nick made a face. “Unfortunately, we do.”

Sean took a deep breath before listing off the rules. “Doors stay open, hands stay above the waist, no sleepovers,” Sean said. “You can’t be home alone together and your weekend curfew is eleven.”

Trubel flushed brighter. “Um—yeah—okay.” She _so_ did not want to be talking about this with them. Like ever.

“Carly is already aware of the rules,” Sean continued. “They apply at her house too.”

“Yes, Sir,” Trubel’s tone had a hint of attitude. “You know we’ve like, just gotten to _hand-holding_ right?” She gave them both a look. “I’m not…I’m totally not ready for much more than that so—don’t worry?” She made a face.

Nick was somewhat relieved to hear her say that, but also knew that that could change. “Glad to hear it. So…I guess this when we should ask if you’ve had—Sex Ed?”

Trubel dropped her face into her hands and groaned.

***

“It was the most awkward conversation of my life,” Trubel muttered into the phone. “I mean; I think my face was the same color as a tomato.”

“Hank and Dad were just as bad,” Carly sympathized. “Don’t worry, they’ll chill out eventually.”

“Yeah, maybe when I’m forty.” Trubel sighed and glanced down at her watch. “Ugh, I gotta go or I’ll be late for class. But I’ll see you Saturday?”

“It’s a date.” Trubel could hear Carly’s smile. “Go learn stuff.”

“Will do.” Trubel put her phone away and noticed Jack was watching her. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Bell’s about to ring.”

“Right.” She jogged over and followed him into the classroom.

Jack paired off with Trubel for their Biology lab assignment, which she didn’t really mind except he was sort of—terrible—at Biology and she ended up doing more than half the work. After Bio they headed to their other class, only to find someone from admin standing at the door.

“Mrs. Peters fell ill suddenly and we didn’t have time today to get a substitute,” the woman said. “So you can all call your parents and head home. We will have someone for her next class though, don’t worry.”

There was a small chorus of cheers.

Trubel had a smile on her face as she headed out of the building, grabbing her phone to text Monroe, when Jack stepped in front of her.

“Hey, how about we just hang out until your ride gets here?” he suggested. “Couple hours of freedom?” Jack was grounded for the summer because of his grades and had a vague inkling of how protective Trubel’s adults were. “We’ll be right back here before one. Promise.”

Trubel bit her lip in consideration. It wasn’t like she was going to be with anyone they didn’t know and she wouldn’t be inconveniencing them by calling early… _And wouldn’t it be nice to have a couple hours to myself?_

Jack seemed to sense he had won and grinned. “I’ve got a pack of smokes in my bag…”

And _god_ it had been forever since she’d had a cigarette. She wasn’t like, a _smoker_ but she did occasionally smoke for stress relief, or to curb hunger pangs when money was tight and bumming a cigarette off someone was easier than getting them to give you two bucks for a burger.

“Okay.” She smiled back. “But we don’t leave school grounds.”

“Deal.”

Trubel shouldered her bag and followed him to the bleachers behind the basketball court. She leaned back against the gym and accepting the cigarette and letting Jack light it. She took a slow drag, exhaling a furl of smoke. She felt a part of herself relax that hadn’t really relaxed since she’d moved in with Nick. It was that quintessential teenage part of her psyche that just _needed_ to not be around adults and to—occasionally—do something that was against the rules.

“I _needed_ this,” she said. “Thanks, Jack.”

He lit his own cigarette and leaned against the wall next to her. “No problem, Trubel.”

They stayed there for a while, Trubel smoking her cigarette down as close to the filter as she could. There were other cigarette butts littering the ground but Trubel put her cigarette out and dropped the butt in one of the metal trashcans by the bleachers.They stuck around a while after that, mostly just to bitch about overprotective parents, school and the absolutely barbaric practice of dissecting frogs.

Eventually, she checked the time and sniffed her clothes. The smoke had gone mostly downwind, but she needed to wash her hands. She utilized the fountain to rinse her hands and mouth. “You got any like, body spray or anything?” She raised her eyebrows at Jack.

“Uh, yeah.” He dug into his bag and pulled out a small metal spray canister and tossed it to her. “Your parents got sensitive noses or something?”

“Yeah.” She sprayed a quick x over her clothes and tossed it back. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” He glanced at his phone. “We should head to the front.”

Trubel nodded, retrieving her bag and leading the way back up front. Jack slipped her another cigarette with sly smile on the way up. She smiled back, tucking it into the bottom of her bag and digging out some gum to chew while she waited the last fifteen minutes for Monroe. When she climbed into his distinctive yellow Beetle his nostrils flared in distaste.

“Is that—men’s body spray?”

“Oh, sorry, one of the guys in my class was spraying it everywhere.”

Monroe shook his head, “Why do boys think they need to smell like—that?”

“I think it’s less that they want to smell like body spray and more that they don’t shower.” Trubel wrinkled her nose.

“True enough.” He rolled down his window. “Maybe a bit of a breeze will help.”

“I’ll make sure to wash these clothes tonight, but I can change when we get to the spice shop, that should help.”

He nodded in agreement.

Trubel was quiet the rest of the ride, somewhat surprised that she’d gotten away with not one, but two things in such short order. It had been…easy. She still felt relaxed from her free time and cigarette and she wasn’t going to let anything stupid like guilt get in the way of that.

***

Trubel stashed her cigarette in a plastic bag in her toilet tank. Years in foster care had given her a lot of insight into the hows and wheres of hiding stuff you didn’t want adults—or other kids—to find. She ran with Nick the next morning before heading over to Elias and Genevieve’s house for Grimm training.

“Morning, Genny,” Trubel said, waving at the woman currently occupied with getting her son to eat his breakfast without throwing it all over the floor. “Morning, Theo.”

Theo tossed a Cheerio at her.

“Thanks.” Trubel picked the cereal out of her hair and dropped it in the trash.

“Hey, Trubel,” Genevieve replied. “You’ll have to forgive Theo, he’s cranky this morning.”

“It’s cool.” She smiled at the baby. “Everybody gets cranky sometimes.”

“You ready to learn all about the life-cycle of Spinnetods?” Elias walked in, a book under his arm.

“You bet.” Trubel flashed a smile.

“Great.”

Trubel wasn’t sure precisely when it started, but she’d gotten through an hour of discussing the variety of ways one could dispatch what was essentially a terrifying spider monster—that was definitely going to haunt her dreams—when she started to feel sort of—twitchy. She couldn’t stop bouncing her leg. It wasn’t like she needed a cigarette or anything, because it was _one_ cigarette and that was not enough to get a person addicted to nicotine.

Probably.

No, the twitchiness was more likely a bit of anxiety and that was probably because she felt a teeny, tiny bit guilty over lying to Monroe yesterday. Not guilty enough to do anything about it but—it was there. Lying used to be like second nature for Trubel, a self-defense mechanism that kept her out of jail, away from CPS and foster care. She shouldn’t feel guilty about lying to keep herself from getting into trouble.

She wasn’t—there was absolutely no reason to feel guilty.

By the time they moved on to her German lesson, Trubel had decided that really, she just needed some fresh air. Time to herself before she went to the spice shop. Just a few minutes to get her head on straight and then she’d be fine.

“Trubel? Trubel? _Theresa._ ”

She shook her head and realized Elias had been trying to get her attention. “Oh, sorry—I—what were you saying?”

He raised an eyebrow. “What is up with you today? You stay up too late? Drink too much coffee?”

“No. I’m just a little—antsy. You know. Practically every day is scheduled out down to the minute. It’s just, I don’t know, starting chafe.” Which was true, actually, it just wasn’t the reason she was twitchy _today_.

Elias had been putting off any weapons training until her arm was fully healed, but reconsidered his stance when faced with what appeared to be an overabundance of energy. “How about we go outside and spar? Hand to hand.”

She shrugged. “Sure.”

It turned out to be a terrible idea.

***

Trubel sat in the waiting room, more anxious than ever, while Genny tried to reassure her that Elias would be _fine_ , that he’d much worse injuries and really it had looked much more serious than it was.

Trubel paced.

Nick arrived just as Elias was released, butterfly closures holding the gash on his forehead closed. It had bled a lot, and his shirt was stained with blood, but it was really just superficial. Which he’d told Trubel before they even went to the emergency room, but she still wasn’t sure she believed him.

“See,” Genny said, bouncing Theo in her lap. “He’s fine, Thérèse. His head is very hard.”

Elias rolled his eyes. “Thanks.” He glanced at Trubel, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I am all right. Really. No brain damage or anything. Face and scalp wounds always bleed a lot.”

She still somewhat under his hand and nodded, but still really wasn’t feeling like things were actually all right.

“What happened?” Nick asked.

“I hit him,” Trubel replied.

“Yes, and I tripped and hit my head on a tree,” Elias finished. “Really, it wasn’t her fault.” He looked her in the eyes, “It _wasn’t_ your fault. I should have recovered faster.” His voice was leavened with a touch of Dominance, commanding her to believe him.

She forced herself to take a deep breath and then nodded. “Okay.” It wasn’t going to last, the guilt was still there, building on top of what had already been there, but his presence was enough to get her to snap into a semblance of normal.

“I’m going to drop you off at the spice shop,” Nick said, leading her out to the car. “But if you feel like you need Sean, I can take you to the station instead.”

She shook her head. “No, no. I’m okay. Really.”

Nick frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just a little wobbly back there because I was afraid Elias was hurt. But he’s fine. It wasn’t my fault.” _At least, that wasn’t my fault._

Nick wasn’t entirely convinced, but he was certain that if Trubel started spiraling, Rosalee would take care of her. “Okay.”

***

An hour later, Trubel was feeling a bit more on edge, pinching the inside of her thigh sharply when Rosalee wasn’t looking. It was a trick she’d learned from a submissive kid when she was on the streets. A bit of pain would trigger some adrenaline and that would put off the guilt, for a bit anyway. She got up from the table where she’d been sorting out a box of odds and ends Rosalee had found in the basement and headed to the counter.

“Hey, Rosalee, I’m kind of hungry. Can I walk down to that taco stand and get something to eat? I’ll bring you back something.”

“Sure.” Rosalee smiled and grabbed a few bills from her purse. “Fish tacos.”

“No problem.” Trubel smiled back and headed out of the shop. _Not a lie. I am getting food._ She headed down the street toward the taco stand, but veered off a bit further down the block to hit up the pharmacy, purchasing a box of Obsetrex patches and making a pit-stop in the bathroom to slap one on her hip where it would be much less likely to be spotted, and _then_ hitting the taco stand and heading back to the spice shop.

She handed Rosalee her tacos. “Sorry, there was a bit of a line.” Also, technically true. There _had_ been a bit of a line at the pharmacy. The patch was starting to work, making her a bit twitchy, but since she’d already _been_ twitchy, it wasn’t that noticeable. She hoped.

“That’s fine. Go ahead and lock up for lunch.”

Trubel nodded, locking the front door and putting up the _Out for Lunch_ sign before she headed to the back to eat. She didn’t manage to eat everything, but enough at least that Rosalee didn’t think it was odd. The patches tended to make her a bit nauseous, but salty food always helped. Trubel was reasonably certain that she was behaving normally enough that Rosalee wasn’t suspicious.

Of course, self-delusion and stimulants were playing a part in that assumption.

She didn’t notice a quick, hushed conversation Rosalee had with Sean when he stopped by to take her home, Nick caught up with a case involving a circus. Sean was, in a word, concerned. He’d spoken to Elias earlier about the incident this morning and Trubel’s distractedness prior, heard from Nick about her emotional state at the hospital and now, with Rosalee’s concerns on top of it, he was sure that something was wrong with Trubel.

It wasn’t until they got home, however, that he figured out at least one piece of the puzzle presented to him. Trubel was in the kitchen, reaching up into the cabinet for a glass when her shirt rode up her back, flashing an old scar and a familiar fleshtone patch. Her bag was sitting on the kitchen table and while he wasn’t normally the sort to pry, he _was_ a cop. While Trubel was busy getting something to drink he made a quick, cursory inspection of the bag, spotting the blue and white Obsetrex box in seconds and closing the bag up again. He wasn’t interested in violating her privacy, just confirming a suspicion. As she walked back to the table he breathed in deeply. Underneath the smells of spice shop, Fuchsbau, sweat and adrenaline, he could just catch anxiety and--guilt?

It was very faint.

“Trubel, pull up your shirt, please,” Sean said calmly.

She furrowed her brow, setting her glass down on the table. “Huh?”

“I want to see your left hip.”

She swallowed. “Why?”

“Is there some reason you don’t want me to see it?” he returned, raising an eyebrow.

“Because.” Trubel made a face. “It’s--I don’t have to.”

“ _Theresa_.”

She bit her lip and tugged her shirt up a fraction.

“ _Theresa Marie._ ”

She pulled it up a few more inches, exposing the patch. “Happy now?” She huffed.

“First of all, I want you to hand over the fake ID you used to buy the patches and the rest of the box.” Sean pushed her bag toward her. “And then I want you to tell me why you needed them.”

“I didn’t use a fake ID,” she protested.

“Don’t lie to me, Theresa. We both know you have to be eighteen to purchase these over the counter. ID. Now.”

She clenched her jaw and dug into her bag, tossing the plastic onto the table.

Sean sighed, picking it up. “When did you get this?”

Trubel shrugged. “Months ago. Before we met.”

“And you somehow thought your brother and I would be all right with you keeping it?”

“I dunno.” _No_.

“And the box.”

She pulled the box out next and smacked it down, pushing it forward. “Here.”

“That’s two, Theresa.”

She flinched.

“Now, why did you need them? Were you feeling guilty about what happened to Elias this morning?”

Trubel shrugged. “I dunno.”

“Yes you do.” He walked around the table and grabbed her by the arm, towing her into the living room.

She struggled with him, protesting, and trying to get free of his iron grip. She was certain he was going to take her straight to the corner, but instead he detoured to the hall and ducked into the downstairs bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and retrieving alcohol and some cotton swabs before releasing her arm, gently stripping off the patch and cleaning up the residue.

“You do know your brother is allergic to most of these stimulants? And that allergy is hereditary?” He gave her a sharp look. “Do you feel nauseous? Vertigo? Headache?”

She was so startled by the sudden turn in course she found herself nodding. “They always make me nauseous at first and…I thought the headache was normal.” She shrugged. “It always goes away.”

“Your body is still changing,” his tone was firm but gentle, “using these stimulants to put off a Drop is dangerous for anyone, but especially for teenagers. Your hormone levels are all over the place and with your history of trauma it was an incredibly foolish thing to rely on. Do you understand?”

“I’ve used them before,” she protested.

“You’ve gotten lucky before, and now,” he argued. “While I have no issue with pharmaceuticals being applied in the appropriate situations, you have a full support system standing with you, Theresa.”

She ducked her head, only to have him take hold of her chin and tilt her attention back to him.

“We made it a rule, remember? You are supposed to ask for help when you need it. And given that you went behind Rosalee’s back to purchase those patches, I think it’s obvious that you broke that rule today.”

She shook her head.

Sean took hold of her wrist again and started to lead her back into the living room. She tried to pull free immediately and failing that, grabbed hold of the bathroom door frame as tightly as she could. Sean paused, raising an eyebrow as he turned back toward her. “Theresa. Let. Go.”

She shook her head again. “No. You aren’t spanking me. I—that rule is fucking stupid. I am never, _ever_ , going to _ask_ for a spanking. You’re aren’t my dad. You can’t do this!” She tugged against his grip again. “Let me go!”

“That’s three.” His tone was still calm as he changed his tactics, moving closer to her and pulling her hand free of the door frame, closing the door and then leaning down to pick her up and sling her over his shoulder. She kicked, swore and struggled, but couldn’t get free. He grunted when a kick made contact, but as she’d taken her shoes off at the door, at least it was just her foot and not her boot. He gave her a hard smack to the back of the thigh in retaliation and moved over to the dining area, pulled a chair out into the middle of the floor and setting her down.

He moved quickly, taking a seat and then tugging her down over his lap before she could run off again. She was surprised to find he didn’t pull her jeans down before he started spanking, but somewhat grateful in the moment. Sean wasn’t holding back, counting on her jeans and genetics to balance out the force he was using. “I don’t care how upset you are, I don’t care how many cruel or mean-spirited things you say, Theresa, I will _always_ be here for you. Whether that’s to spank you when you break the rules or hold you when you need comfort. I’m not going to wash my hands of you just because you decide to push me away.” He spanked until she stopped kicking, pausing to shake his hand out and continuing on for a bit longer before standing her back up.

She blinked, eyes a bit red, a bit dizzy from the sudden change in position and still a bit angry. Sean stood up and sat her down in the chair. She frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Getting a bar of soap.”

Her eyes widened, head shaking. “No,” she wailed.

“I told you I won’t tolerate you swearing, Theresa, especially not when you’re in trouble already. You will sit there until I come back and then we will go into the kitchen and wash out your mouth and then you will sit there until you are ready to ask for your spanking.”

“What?” The anger was definitely back. “No.”

“This isn’t a negotiation.” He leaned down, giving her a hard look. “If you leave that chair before I come back you will be grounded for a month. Do you understand me?”

“I—” she bit back a venomous reply. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good.”

Sean texted Nick while he fetched what he needed from the upstairs bathroom they shared. While Nick had never prompted Sean to this punishment, he’d always been prepared. His phone buzzed—Nick answering his text and he was headed back down the hall when he heard something from downstairs. A crash.

And a scream.

***

Trubel sat on the chair, a bit sore from what was definitely only her first spanking of the day, sulking. She had an ear out for Sean, but wasn’t willing to risk getting grounded again by leaving the chair. _I will always be there for you._

_We love you._

_It’s our job to protect you._

She couldn’t seem to shut off everything they’d ever said. _I don’t deserve that. I don’t deserve them._

He’d been gone only a few seconds when she heard a scraping sound coming from behind her, startling her out of her inner turmoil. Sean hadn’t come back downstairs; she would have heard him. The kitchen was directly behind her, but that wasn’t where the sound was coming from. She thought it might be coming from the garage.

But she hadn’t heard a car pull up. She frowned. Instinct taking over as her suspicion grew. She stood up and grabbed her bag, pulling out the knife she kept in it and stalking toward the garage door. She was a few yards away when the door burst into chunks and splinters, a huge shape driving through it.

When Trubel final got a good look at what had just destroyed the door—she screamed.

***

Sean made it downstairs in time to see Trubel crouched behind the couch, a knife in her hand and blood dripping down her face. She turned toward him, meeting his eyes and shaking her head as he made to move toward her. Seconds later there was a growl and an enormous man barreled toward her—not a man. _Siegbarste._

Sean hurried to put himself between Trubel and the Wesen, pushing the girl aside and taking a hit before he _woged_ , tapping into his Zauberbiest power to withstand some of the assault. Sean was strong, but not even Nick was willing to go toe to toe with a _Siegbarste_ without specialized equipment. Which was locked in the weapons room. Downstairs.

“Run!” Sean shouted.

Trubel froze. _Not again._ “Get away from him!” she snarled, “You came here for me? Right? Well then come get me, asshole!”

Really, the fortitude of a Grimms never ceased to amaze Sean—but he wasn’t quite so appreciative right at that moment.

At least she wasn’t freaking out about his _woge_ , it wasn’t the prettiest face.

The _Siegbarste_ growled and tossed Sean aside, his head struck the wall with a horrible thud. The _Siegbarste_ turned and stalked toward Trubel. She took a deep breath and glared at him. “You killed my foster-parents.”

“I’m going to play with you first.” He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and lifted her off her feet. “And then I’m going to get that bitch that killed my brother.” He smiled. “I think you’ll make good bait.”

Sean tried to pick himself back up, ears ringing and vision doubled. He stumbled forward and fell. He was only down for a few seconds, but by the time he got back to his feet—they were gone and he wasn’t any condition to try and track them down.

He panted, heading back up the stairs for the phone he’d dropped. He stared at it for a moment, trying to concentrate on what to do next. He took another breath and called Elias.

“Sean?” Elias answered.

“A _Siegbarste_ just kidnapped Theresa.” He swallowed. “I think I have a mild-concussion.”

“Call Nick, I’m on the way.”

“Hurry.”

***

Trubel was pretty sure she was in the back of a moving car, her hands and feet bound with duct tape or something. She didn’t have her knife anymore—but her hands were in front and she had teeth. She bit at the tape, trying to find the edge of the tape. She tried to concentrate on just getting herself free but— _is Sean okay?_

_Where am I going?_

_How do I get out of this?_

_I totally fucked up. This is all my fault._

She swallowed. _You can’t cry. You can’t. You have to stay focused._

She’d been on a crumbling bridge of hormones and stress _before_ the _Siegbarste_ turned up, and the adrenaline from the fight was wearing off. Her muscles felt heavy and her head pounded. The tape made her teeth sticky and she was on the edge of tears.

_No one is going to find me._

_This is all my fault._

_It’s happening all over again._

_Everyone who gets close to me dies._

The horrible succession of thoughts refused to stop and once the adrenaline wore off completely, she Dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really mean. 
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Also, definitely not going to wrap up in eight chapters.


	8. We're a Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you guys hanging, apparently and my muse didn't leave. It's a bit short but...there's fluff. 
> 
> And a spanking.

Elias found tire tracks in the woods and snapped a photo, sending it to his tech contact in Interpol in hopes of identifying the vehicle. He called Novak and had her start working on pulling surveillance. Meanwhile patrol cars had been dispatched to try and cut the guy off if he took the main roads.

Nick and Hank had still been out when Nick got the call from Sean. Hank didn’t even blink, making a very illegal U-turn and speeding the entire way to Nick and Sean’s house. Nick was out of the car before Hank had even come to a full stop, running into the house without pausing. Rosalee was already there, taking a look at Sean’s injuries at the kitchen table.

“Sean,” Nick skidded to a halt in front of his Dom. “Are you okay?”

Sean nodded. “I’m fine. This guy, he _wants_ to be found, Nick. He took Trubel to draw out your mother. He won’t be subtle.”

“I don’t even understand how got this close,” Nick said. “The whole city has been on alert for this bastard.”

“He had to have found a way to sneak under the radar,” Hank said as he walked up to join them. “Who’s out looking?”

“Elias, Kelly, Novak—half of PPD, the Lodge, Adalind’s ‘book group’,” Rosalee made air quotes, “Monroe and his support group and I think half of Carly’s roller derby team. Wessen, of course.”

Nick exhaled. “Hank, go get the gun.”

Hank nodded and took off for the basement.

“Does she have her phone on her?” Nick asked.

Sean shook his head, picking the device up from the table. “It was in her bag.”

“Fuck.” Nick ran a hand through his hair. “And she was already not in a good place. This won’t help.” He wrapped his arms around Sean, taking a deep breath. “Tell me she’s going to be okay.”

Sean put his hand on Nick’s arm and squeezed gently. “She _is_ going to be okay.” He took Nick’s hand and kissed it. “We’re going to find her, _minou_.”

“And then this son of a bitch is going down,” Hank said, returning with the huge rifle slung over his shoulder.

“No more Mr. Nice-Grimm,” Nick agreed, he pressed a kiss to Sean’s forehead. “I’ll call when we have her, Sir.” 

“I should go with you,” Sean started to stand.

Nick shook his head, pressing Sean back into the chair. “You might be okay, but might also have a concussion. We don’t fuck around with head injuries.” He gave his Dom a look that promised trouble. “You have to stay here. Safe. _Please._ ”

Sean closed his eyes for a moment before nodding. “Stay safe, _minou_.”

“Yes, Sir.”

***

Trubel came to with a pounding headache and chills. Her mouth was dry and she couldn’t quite focus on what was in front of her. Her hands were still bound, but in cuffs now instead of tape, behind her back with a metal post between her and them. She wasn’t sure what to do with that information. She bit off a moan. Her captor entered, letting in a flash of light that made her head hurt worse but gave her a glimpse of her surroundings—a tent? A light turned on a few seconds later. Definitely a tent.

“You Dropped.” He sneered. “Didn’t think Grimm could be subs.”

She frowned. _Great, so he’s a murderous asshole_ and _a bigot._ “Fuck you.”

He knelt down in front of her. “You’ll keep yourself respectful or I’ll cut out your tongue.” He reached a hand toward her.

She flinched away from him.

He laughed. “Maybe this is a good thing. Sub’ll be easier to control.”

Her look said clearly that he had no fucking clue what he was talking about.

“You are going to stay nice and quiet or I’ll give you a reason to scream, understand me?” He grabbed his belt buckle to illustrate his meaning.

She continued to glare at him. _This bastard could have killed Sean. What if he did kill Sean?_

He grabbed her chin, fingers digging into her cheeks. “Say you understand me, brat.”

“I understand.”

“Sir.”

She wanted to bite her own tongue off before calling that asshole _Sir_ , but she also didn’t want to give him a reason to hurt her. “I understand, _Sir_.” 

“Good.” He let go and stood up, stalking back out the way he’d come, but leaving the light on.

Trubel took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. Canvas walls, a metal post—dirt floor. She felt around the base of the post and tugged experimentally. It moved. She exhaled slowly. _You can do this. I can do this._

***

Nick felt like the whole city was looking for Trubel—but it had been three hours and nothing. He was starting to get nervous. He and Hank had stopped back at the station for an update, but at the moment they were pulled off on the side of the road checking an abandoned car.

“He couldn’t have just disappeared with her,” Nick said, kicking the car’s tire. “And this isn’t the car.”

“Everybody who can look is looking,” Hank said, sidling up to Nick and putting a hand on his neck. “We’re going to find her, partner.”

“If that animal has so much as split a hair on her head…” Nick growled.

“I know.” Hank squeezed gently. “I know.”

Nick’s phone rang. He answered it quickly. “Burkhardt.”

“Remember that circus thing?” Novak asked, diving right in.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I think it’s a little strange that they have a _Siegbarste_ in their act—especially given that the guy in the poster and the guy that’s actually there are two different people. The photo we have is a bit old but…I think he might be our guy.”

“What channels is this coming from?”

“Apparently the Fuchsbau that’s part of the act heard from a Eisbiber who stopped by to look around that there was a missing girl, saw the photo and called it in to Rosalee. Rosalee called me.”

Nick took a deep breath. “I want you and Kimble to meet us there—and Brewer, I want some muscle, just in case.”

“You got it.”

Nick hung up and looked at his partner. “Looks like we’re going back to the circus.”

***

Trubel got herself standing, using the pole and an awkward grip. Once that was done, she had the leverage to kick at the base, regretting that she had no shoes a bit in the process but finally managing to loosen it up to the point she could feel the bottom of the post scrape against dirt. She slid back down again, lifting the post up just enough to slip the cuff chain free before moving away from the post and slipping her arms down and around her legs to get her hands in front of her. She headed for the canvas wall, pulling up each side a little to peek out. Two sides opened on a larger tent space, but the third was more dirt—and sky.

She pulled the stakes up completely and started to crawl out, only to have a large hand take hold of her leg and drag her back inside. She kicked, catching him in the nose and again wished she was wearing her boots.

“You’re going to regret that,” he growled.

“We’ll see about that.” _I am not going to die here._

“If I were you, I’d take my hand off of my daughter.” Kelly Burkhardt stepped up behind the ogre.

He released Trubel, spinning around. “ _You_.”

“Me.” Kelly glanced at her daughter. “Run.”

Trubel shook her head.

“Run, I’ve got this.”

Trubel bit her lip, momentarily frozen before following the order. She scrambled out of the tent and pushed herself to her feet, assessing her options before running toward the parking lot.

She had to get a phone. Call Nick. Elias. Anyone. She couldn’t leave Kelly to face that thing alone.

***

Hank was just pulling up into the gravel lot the circus was using for parking when Novak arrived with the requested officers. Nick grabbed the rifle from the back and started heading for the performers trailers—stopping when he heard someone shout his name.

“Nick!”

He turned, and spotted Trubel running toward him, face flushed and bloody, hands cuffed in front of her. He caught her as she ran into his arms. She was shaking so hard. “I’ve got you,” he said. “I’ve got you.”

She pulled back slightly. “The _Siegbarste_ is back in the big tent with Kelly.”

“Shit.” Nick gave her a quick hug. “Hank, put Trubel in the car and get those cuffs off her. Novak, Kimble and Brewer, come with me.”

Trubel was in no condition to argue with being shuffled to the back of the car. Hank got the cuffs off and rubbed her wrists gently to ease the chafing. “It’s okay now,” he said softly. “You’re okay now.”

She took a deep breath. “Is Sean okay?”

“He’s fine, sweetheart. Bump on the head, that’s all.”

“Okay.” Her voice cracked and she threw her arms around Hank, sobbing into his shirt.

Not entirely surprised she’d broken down, just a bit surprised that she’d hugged him, Hank wrapped his arms around her, petting her hair gently. “It’s okay, everything is okay.”

Meanwhile, Nick found the tent easily enough but the sounds of fighting, rushing in to see Kelly tossed aside by the ogre. “Mom!”

The _Siegbarste_ paused, turning his gaze on Nick. “Mom? Well, I guess you just got added to the list _Grimm_.”

Nick raised the gun. “No more list for you, asshole.”

Novak headed for Kelly, snarling when the ogre came too close.

“You going to kill me, Grimm?”

“Actually, yes.” And he pulled the trigger.

***

Nick assessed Trubel’s injuries as Rosalee went over them. A cut on her forehead, nearly identical to Elias’, bruises on her cheeks that appeared to be from fingertips, bruises on her ribs, lacerations on her feet from running in the gravel, bruises on her wrists, a deep bruise her hip. The cut on her arm had come open a bit, but scabbed over again. There was a gash inside her cheek as well, and it seemed unwilling to stop bleeding after Rosalee had her swish salt water to clean it out.

“She’s going to be okay,” Rosalee assured him for the fifth time as they headed home, Trubel half-asleep in the crook of his arm in the back-seat. “No broken bones, no sprained muscles. She probably saved Sean’s life today by convincing that _Siegbarste_ to take her you know.”

Nick nodded, carding his fingers through her hair. “She got lucky.”

“We all did.”

Trubel woke up when they got to the house, clinging to Nick as they went inside. Bud had stopped by with some buddies and cleaned things up, replaced the garage door and broken chairs—if you didn’t know any better, you’d never know what had happened. Nick noted new locks too, on the garage door and all of the other exterior doors. He wouldn’t be overly surprised to find the garage door was now a steel core with a hard wood shell. It had four deadbolts.

Bud liked to be thorough.

Monroe, Jarold, Carly and Sean were all in the living room, talking quietly when they arrived.

“Trubel?” Sean stood up from the couch when they walked in, walking towards his sub and his ward with a slight hesitance.

Trubel looked up at him and started to cry again, pulling away from Nick and hurtling over to Sean, arms wrapping around him tight. “I thought he killed you.” She clung tight. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” She was shaking.

Sean returned the embrace, stroking her hair. “I’m okay. Everyone is okay. He can’t hurt anyone else.”

“Nick shot him.” Trubel pulled her face away from his shirt. “He’s dead.”

“I know.” He put a hand on her cheek. “Are you all right?”

She took a breath. “I-I…no.” She hid her face again. “I’m not okay.” Her voice was muffled. “I’m not okay.”

Sean looked over her head at Nick and Rosalee and glanced toward the stairs. Nick shook his head and turned to Rosalee. “Pack pile?”

She looked at Trubel and then nodded. Monroe, Jarold, Hank and Carly followed Rosalee down to the basement, which was home to the entertainment center as well as the weapons lock-up, and started pulling cushions and matts down onto the floor. Nick had designed the space with this purpose in mind and typically every couple of months everyone came over, piled on the floor and watched movies. It hadn’t happened since Trubel moved in, but she was going to need her whole family tonight.

Nick walked over to Sean, hugging both him and Trubel, reassuring himself again that his sister was safe. His Dom was safe. _He’s dead and he can never hurt them again._

Trubel stopped shaking at last, her tears stopping and she shifted to pull her face free of Sean’s shirt again, looking up at him with an uncertain expression.

“Sir?”

“What is it, _ma petite?_ ” He asked, brushing a few stray tears from her cheek.

“I—” she’d been working up the courage since she got into the house, and it nearly failed her then. She still felt _awful_. Worse than she had before. She wanted him to make it better. “You should— _spank me._ ” The last two words were nearly a whisper. “I broke the rules. I feel awful.” She sniffed. “I said horrible things to you and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry.”

Sean pulled her close again, kissing the top of her head. “I know, _ma petite_.” He smoothed her hair down. “I know.” He glanced at Nick. “Go help the others, okay?”

Nick nodded, squeezing her shoulder in support before heading off downstairs, tugging the door to the basement stairs closed behind him.

“Are you injured, precious?” he asked.

“Just some bruises and this,” she tapped her forehead and her cheek. “I bit the inside of my cheek I think. It wouldn’t stop bleeding.”

“Let me see.”

She opened her mouth, showing off the cut inside her cheek.

He hissed his sympathy. “Where are the other bruises?” He’d already noted the ones on her wrists and face.

She pulled her shirt up, showing off the bloom of reddish purple along her left side ribs and the ugly blotch on her left hip. She was pretty sure they were from banging into something in the trunk of the car, but she didn’t remember what entirely happened in there.

Sean took careful note of the injuries. “Did Rosalee give you something for those?”

“I think so.” She blinked. “It’s kind of blurry.”

“We’ll put an anti-inflammatory on them before bed.” He glanced at her feet, bandaged and sockless. “All right, let’s go to the couch. Just like the first time, okay? You’re bruised already and I don’t want to risk you jolting your ribs.”

“Yes, Sir.” She was too tired and too full of sticky thick anxiety and guilt to argue with him. Not after everything that happened. It was all too much.

Sean had little doubt that she was going to start crying quickly. She was on the edge of tears just getting up on the couch. He supported her carefully, snagging a cushion to go under her chest as he laid her down over his lap and tugged down her bottoms. “After, you’re going to take a shower and we’ll go downstairs and cuddle with everyone,” he promised, carding a hand through her hair, his other hand resting on her exposed posterior. “I’m proud of you for asking for help, _ma petite._ I know it wasn’t easy. And I’m proud of you for apologizing for earlier.”

She was crying and he hadn’t even started spanking. But he’d expected that. “We’re here because you _didn’t_ ask for help earlier, though,” he started, a bit lighter than usual but faster. “You kept your emotional state a secret, and that counts as a lie, Theresa.” She whined, tears coming a bit heavier now. “You tried to push me away. You were disrespectful and cruel.” He was counting in his head, and laid down ten hard smacks on account for the lie and ten for her attitude.

“I’m sorry.”

“You swore at me, kicked me and continued to have an attitude even after you were warned.” That was another twenty. “You used a fake ID—which is a _crime_ to buy a controlled substance that could have made you very sick and hid it from us.” He steeled himself a bit and counted out another thirty smacks, landing the last four on her sit spots, harder than his previous strikes.

She sobbed, “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.” Her whole body went limp, shoulders shaking with her tears.

“That’s it, precious,” he rubbed some of the heat out with a gentle touch. “All forgiven now.” He tugged her underwear back up. “You took that so well, _ma petite_. You were such a good girl. I’m so proud of you.” He got her resituated in his lap and let her cry until she didn’t have any tears left. With little preamble he shucked off her jeans and picked her, bridal style, tossing the jeans into the laundry room, her arms tight around his neck. He grabbed a water bottle and returned to the couch, sitting down and cracking the lid. “Here you are. Drink this down, _ma petite._ You’ve lost a lot of fluids.”

“Ruined your shirt,” she rasped, accepting the bottle.

“You aren’t the first.” He was reminded strikingly of the first time he’d spanked Nick. He’d said nearly the same thing. “Won’t be the last either, I suspect.”

She managed a watery smile and in short order finished off the water.

“Do you feel better now?”

Trubel nodded. “Yes— _thank you_.” There was something else she wanted to say—ask—and her heart fluttered nervously. “Sir?”

“Yes, _ma petite_?”

“I—you are my family. You and Nick.” She swallowed, ducking her head. “Can I…can I call you Uncle Sean? Like Carly does with Hank.”

His lips parted in surprise a slow warmth spreading through his chest. “Of course you can, _ma petite._ ” He pressed a kiss to her temple. “Come on, you should get that shower and some more water.”

She nodded, wiping her face with her hands and moving to stand—and wobbling a bit. Sean helped steady her with a smile.

“Thank you—Uncle Sean.” She smiled back shyly and headed off to her room, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

Sean sighed. When she’d been taken, he thought his heart would stop beating. She wasn’t just Nick’s sister, a stray they’d taken in out of obligation. She wasn’t even just a submissive ward under his protection. No she was—she was becoming incredibly like a daughter.

His little girl. He and Nick’s little girl.

He wiped a few tears away and headed to the kitchen. They were going to need snacks downstairs, and he would have to call the school and register Dynamic Support leave for Trubel and…Nick’s arms wrapped around him. “ _Minou._ ” Sean sighed.

“You looked like you needed a hug. How did it go?”

“She asked if she could call me Uncle Sean.” He turned in Nick’s arms, pressing a kiss to his lips. “She said we were family. You and me and her.”

Nick swallowed. “Wow.”

“I know.” Sean shook his head. “I’m making snacks.”

“I’ll help.” Nick leaned up and kissed his Dom. “You know, Sir, we should consider taking the next step with Trubel.”

“Oh?”

“We have custody but—that’s not the same thing as…adopting her.” He swallowed. “I spoke to Mom about it. Trubel _never_ knew her and I don’t know that she’ll warm up to her until she’s an adult too. But she needs to know that this isn’t temporary in _any_ way. I need to know.”

Sean nodded. “I’ll call Frank, he’ll know someone.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Sean smiled. “I would do anything for you—either of you.”

“Me too, Sir. Me too.” 

***

Everyone was settled into borrowed pajamas and sweats, curled up together on the floor. Trubel was sprawled a bit, sandwiched between Nick and Sean, Carly at her head and Monroe near her feet. She was perfectly relaxed, boneless and in spite of all that happened that day she felt _safe_. Her family was safe. The bad guy was dead.

She was only half-asleep really and the smell of lemons was a bit distracting. She shifted slightly, looking over at Carly and reaching up to tap her cheek. The Coyotl opened her eyes and smiled slowly. “ _Hey_.”

“ _Hey.”_

 _Can’t sleep_? Carly mouthed.

Trubel shrugged.

Carly wrinkled her nose and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Trubel’s lips and whispering against them a soft command. “ _Go to sleep_.” Trubel smiled, eyelashes fluttering as Carly took her hand, interlacing their fingers. In a few short breaths, they were both asleep, lulled into peaceful dreams by the steady beats of the other’s pulse against their fingertips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't finish in eight chapters, now did I? No I did not. There's more to come as Nick and Sean start the adoption process, the Royals begin making their moves and Jack tries to convince Trubel that rules are overrated. 
> 
> Dun dun dun...


	9. Teenage Wasteland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings!  
> Underage smoking/drinking.  
> Discussion of mental health.  
> Mention of self-harm? I think.  
> Spanking.

Kelly Burkhardt was making pancakes. Nick had informed her somewhat surreptitiously that her daughter was just as much a fan of the them as he was. Taking the hint at face value, once she’d taken care of the _Siegbarste’s_ body and made a few calls, Kelly had gotten herself patched up and then driven back to her son’s house. The new locks weren’t much of a deterrent for the veteran Grimm, and she took a quick nap on the couch before starting breakfast.

Luckily, because of the large size of Nick and Sean’s extended family, there was plenty of room and supplies to make enough pancakes to feed everyone. Nick was the first one up, followed shortly after by Monroe and Sean.

“Mom,” Nick greeted, “coffee…” He snagged a cup from the fresh pot and settled down at the table with a sleepy smile. “Coffee good.”

Sean ruffled Nick’s hair fondly as he headed into the kitchen for his own cup. “Good morning, Kelly.”

“Sean. How is Theresa?”

“At the moment she’s curled up with Rosalee and Carly,” Sean replied. “We didn’t want to wake them.”

“She’s quite a resourceful girl,” Kelly said, flipping over a pancake before opening up the stove and retrieving the tray of already made pancakes and setting it on the counter. “She was half-escaped when I arrived.”

Nick smiled into his coffee. “Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

Kelly snorted. “She’s a lot like you, more than me,” she said. “Which is still preferable to her being anything like her father.”

“I confess I don’t know much about Mr. Rubel,” Sean said. “Beyond his demise. He didn’t appear to be a very prominent Grimm.”

Kelly shrugged. “He wasn’t.”

“Are you making pancakes?” Trubel padded into the living room, Carly two steps behind her.

“I am,” Kelly turned to smile at her. “You look better.”

“I feel better.” She bit her lip. “I—thank you for coming for me.”

“You’re welcome.” Kelly smiled. “Don’t hover, come get something to eat.”

“Right.” Trubel nodded and moved to get breakfast. She and Carly settled down together at the kitchen table. Trubel was perhaps halfway through her first pancake when it occurred to her that something was off. “ _School_.”

Nick laughed. “Don’t worry, you have the day off.” _And the next one too._ Which they would discuss once everyone else had gone home.

“I do?”

“Of course. You were kidnapped by an ogre yesterday; did you really think you’d have to go to school?”

“Uh…” she flushed. “I guess not.”

Nick reached over to squeeze her shoulder and smiled. He knew from experience that even though she might feel all right now, there could be a delayed reaction from the trauma. They had Rosalee’s assurances that she hadn’t suffered any physical injuries beyond the ones they could see but psychological injuries were another thing all together. He and Sean already planned to give Ann a call later on, schedule an appointment with one of the youth counselors that worked at the clinic.

He anticipated some push back, but they’d get through it. Right then, all he wanted to do was bask in the fact that his family was safe and sound.

Although, at the back of his mind, he couldn’t help the traitorous _For now._

*** 

There had been a time when Trubel was convinced that the worst thing that could happen to her was being attacked by an ogre, now though, she was half-convinced it was therapy. It was exhausting. The counselor asked her _questions_ and made her talk about her _feelings_ and overall it was just way too much.

Which was why she was currently on the roof outside her bedroom window smoking a cigarette. Sean was still at work and Nick was downstairs making dinner so…she was pretty much in the clear. There were only a few weeks left of summer school before she was supposed to take another round of assessments before she started her junior year of high school. Which was another reason to be smoking, to be honest, she was just a bit terrified of being surrounded by even more teenagers, having more classes and trying to make _friends_.

It was just—a lot.

She finished off the cigarette sooner than she would have liked, tamping it out carefully and heading back inside to flush it down the toilet. She made a point of using mouth wash and spritzing on some perfume.

 _I should buy a pack._ She frowned. _Except Sean took my fake ID._

 _Well, he took_ one _of my fake ID’s._

She’d just have to duck out from the spice shop. Everything would be fine as long as she had a way to blow off some steam. Sure it was against the rules but it was _way_ less dangerous than, say, going out and beating up some Skalengecks or a Klaustriech.

Sean and Nick were making an effort with signing her up for Carly’s roller-derby team but so far she was just an alternate and it was frowned on to do permanent injury to one’s teammates. Plus, practice was only every other week right now. Running with Nick helped a little bit too but physical exertion could only help so much. She needed to break a few rules to stay sane.

Even her therapist thought that was perfectly normal. Of course she referred to it as ‘testing boundaries’ but whatever.

The only reason she’d even agreed to therapy in the first place was because a few days after the kidnapping she started having nightmares. Terrible, terrible, Drop-inducing nightmares that threatened to keep her out of summer school all together.

She headed downstairs to see how dinner was coming along. Nick was making pizza, not even the frozen kind, but honest-to-goodness, from-scratch, pizza.

“Should be about twenty minutes,” Nick said as Trubel leaned against the counter and stole a piece of pepperoni. “Sean will be home in ten.”

“’Kay.”

“Did you take your pill?”

The other thing she wasn’t keen on—her therapist had insisted on an anti-anxiety pill. She hated them. They made her head feel fuzzy and days ran together and she kept crying over nothing at all. Plus, everyone thought she was high the first day.

So she _might_ have stopped taking them. 

“Yes.” She’d been studiously rinsing them down the sink every day.

“How was therapy?”

She made a face. “Invasive.”

He smiled. “Yeah, it can be.” He started pulling out Ziploc bags to put the leftover pizza toppings in. “You excited about tomorrow?”

 _Fuck yes._ “Yeah. I mean, it’s not a _huge_ deal or anything. It’s just a little test.” Tomorrow, Trubel was taking her permit test. She didn’t get to actually drive tomorrow, because there wasn’t time but she could get her permit.

Nick seemed to know that she was downplaying her excitement, and smiled. “Just remember, Carly isn’t twenty-one.”

“I _know_ , we already went over the who is and who is not an acceptable co-pilot.” Elias and Hank had _not_ made the cut of license-holders over the age of twenty-one Sean was okay with teaching her to drive. Nick _had_ but only because Sean was convinced that Nick’s protective urges regarding his sister would prevent him from teaching her bad habits.

“Good, because Carly learned to drive from Hank.”

Trubel shrugged. “You know, I was thinking…”

“Uh-oh.”

Trubel grabbed another piece of pepperoni and tossed it at him with mock-ferocity.

He wrinkled his nose, plucking it off his shoulder and popping it in his mouth.

“You know how everyone came over after—after I got home and we watched movies and chilled in the basement?”

“Yeah.” Nick watched her expression closely. “What about it?”

“I—can we like, make that a thing? Family night?” She fiddled with her shirt hem. “It was—nice. The whole—cuddling thing.”

“Yeah.” Nick smiled. “We can do that.”

“Cool.” She straightened. “I’m going to go wash up for dinner.”

Nick nodded. _Huh._ Trubel opening up emotionally always managed to take him by surprise.

*** 

Trubel woke up sticky with sweat, heart racing and chest aching. One of her pillows was slashed in half, feathers everywhere—the knife was in her hand. She’d been sleeping with one ever since she ran away from foster care. She forced herself to breathe normally, putting the knife away and staring at the mess of feathers she could see via the moonlight streaming in through her bedroom window. She’d been having a nightmare. A monster whose face kept changing.

It still wasn’t as bad as when she took the pills though. The dreams got worse when she took them, and feeling like a zombie on top of being tired? That was just a thousand times worse.

 _I need sleep_. She sighed and got out of bed, dumping the ruined pillow on the floor and padding into her bathroom to wash her face up and contemplating the medicine cabinet. Nothing in there would help her sleep. There was a time, when she was still living on the streets, when a few sips of vodka would be enough to send her into a dreamless slumber but she’d traded that out for a beer and of course Sean and Nick weren’t about to let her drink. Physical exhaustion helped sometimes, but if she started running before bed every night they’d know something was up.

And it wasn’t _every_ night. Therapy did actually seem to be helping a bit.

 _I could sleep if—if I wasn’t alone._ She hadn’t slept so well as she had that night when they’d settled down in the basement together. She’d felt so safe.

 _They wouldn’t be mad at me…but, what if they’re not asleep?_ She had a horrible fear that she’d somehow interrupt them having sex and then there wouldn’t be enough therapy in the world.

 _You just have to knock first._ The more reasonable part of her brain piped up.

Trubel sighed, padding out into the hallway and listening at their door, stomach twisted with anxiety. _I just want to sleep._ She bit her lip. _Better not to bother them._

 _But you need help. Supposed to_ ask _when you need help._

It took her what she thought was an hour, but in reality was about ten minutes, to gather the courage necessary to knock on the door. A very sleepy-looking Sean in a plain t-shirt and cotton drawstring pajama bottoms, opened it a few moments later, peering down at the teenager. There were feathers in her hair she’d somehow missed. He raised an eyebrow, taking in the nervous fidgeting and the smell of sweat and anxiety, old fear and tears.

“Did you have a nightmare _ma petite?_ ” he asked gently.

She nodded.

“Do you want to sleep with us tonight?”

She didn’t trust herself to speak, and nodded again.

“It’s all right,” he pulled her close. She wasn’t sure exactly what prompted the quick hug until she realized she was crying again. “It’s all right.” He pulled the feathers free from her hair and led her over to the bed. Nick was half awake, making room and getting a spare pillow. “Come on, let’s get you to bed, precious.”

“Hey, sweetheart,” Nick smiled at her. “Come on, in you get.” He held the comforter up for to slide in and cuddled close.

Sean slipped in next and between them they got her settled back down. The feeling of _safe_ was there again. Trubel sighed softly, content between her dangerous guardians and fell back asleep.

***

Trubel passed her permit test, which surprised no one but her given how much time she’d spent memorizing the handbook. Trubel had a hard time thinking of herself as smart. Nick was determined to just keep reinforcing that she was, in fact, smart, until she thought so too.

Being smart, however, didn’t seem to make much difference when it came to driving. She had a bad habit of over-thinking things.

Nick was in the living room, kneeling at the coffee table and working on some paperwork and Sean and Trubel got home from her driving lesson. The fact that Sean immediately went into the kitchen and poured himself a scotch was probably a big clue that things hadn’t gone so great. Nick glanced at his sister, who was equally pale faced and a bit shaky.

“Went that well huh?” Nick remarked.

Trubel shrugged.

“Come here, kid,” Nick held out a hand.

Trubel considered for a moment before joining Nick on the floor next to the coffee table. “We sort of—almost—got into an accident.”

“Three, accidents,” Sean clarified. “Still, we’re alive.”

Nick was trying not to laugh. He had vivid memories of his own first time behind the wheel with Aunt Marie. She’d been similarly distraught afterwards, but he’d improved—eventually.

“Are you laughing at me, _minou_?” Sean leaned over the side of the couch and raised his eyebrow.

“No, Sir.” Nick shook his head and bit down on his lip.

“Trubel, precious, could you go to the study and practice your German for a couple hours or so?” Sean asked.

Trubel blinked, flushed in realization and then scrambled to her feet. “Sure thing, Uncle Sean.” She hurried off to the study, closing the door firmly behind her.

Nick gave Sean a contemplative look. “You need something, Sir?”

“You.” Sean stepped around the couch and pulled Nick to his feet. “On our bed with a rosy ass, struggling not to come until I let you.”

It was Nick’s turn to flush. Nick swallowed sharply, at a loss for words and _incredibly_ turned on. “I don’t know, Sir, I think you might have to catch me first.” He gave Sean a chaste kiss and backed away, a sultry smile on his lips. “If you _can_.”

Sean growled softly.

Nick gave him one last smile before taking off. Sean counted to ten, and followed.

***

With a week left of summer school, Trubel was starting to think maybe her summertime friendship with Jack was just that, short and fleeting. Beyond smoking behind the school, complaining about their parents and the occasional sip of whatever liquor he’d stolen from his parents, they didn’t really do anything together. They didn’t have anything in common. Not like she had things in common with Holly or Carly—or the rest of the roller derby team. She wasn’t really sure how to go about breaking off a friendship though.

When Jack invited her to a party—a party his parents would be absent for—she thought she had a solution. First though, she needed to get there, which meant lying and having an alibi. Carly was the obvious person to ask, she just wasn’t sure if she’d go along with it. You know, because she was older and more responsible.

After practice, Trubel sat down next to Carly in the locker room and broached subject.

“You want me to lie to Nick and Sean?” Carly raised her eyebrows. “And _you_ plan to lie to Nick and Sean.”

“We both know Jack is a problem.” Trubel returned Carly’s look. “I need to do something drastic so my overprotective family will make sure he is no longer in my life.” 

“Or you could just tell them that you don’t want to be his friend and don’t think he’ll react well,” Carly said.

“Because that’s—no. I’ll look like a little kid.”

“And getting in trouble on purpose won’t make you look like a kid?”

“Please, Carly, just trust me. I know what I’m doing.” 

Carly sighed. “Okay. We’ll do it your way even though I think it’s ridiculous.” Carly wrinkled her nose. “You are ridiculous, you know that, right?”

Trubel bit her lip. “Pretty sure it’s genetic at this point.”

Carly laughed. “There’s no doubting that.” She nudged Trubel with her shoulder.

Trubel smiled and stole a kiss. “You like me anyhow though.”

“I do.” Carly kissed her back. “Come on, there’s pizza.”

Well, Trubel couldn’t really say no to pizza.

***

Nick was more than certain that there was something wrong with Trubel. He wasn’t sure what precisely was wrong, just that something was. It was odd, given that she had a date Friday night. She wasn’t the typical excited-nervous that went with date nights. Instead she was more anxious and he wasn’t sure why.

“You seem off,” Nick said, taking a look at his sister’s outfit somewhat skeptically. They’d never really made any rules about what she could wear, mostly because her default was jeans, boots and an astonishing array of band t-shirts he didn’t remember buying with such variety. Today was different though. She was still wearing boots, but the pleated black mini-skirt showed off more leg than Nick was comfortable with and a _Misfits_ tank-top.

“I’m just—nervous.” She shrugged. “Carly and I, it’s like we’re actually dating now. It’s been weeks and everything but she has to go back to school soon and I’m going to school and I don’t know if…”

As she said it out loud, Trubel realized that it was true. She didn’t know if Carly and she would stick together.

“If you and Carly are meant to be, it’ll happen.” Nick said, putting a hand on her arm. “You’ve got two years left of high school and she’s got _years_ of college.”

Trubel frowned.

“You should have seen me and Sean before we got together. There was—pining. A lot of pining.” He shook his head. “Things work out the way they’re supposed to, kid.”

“You really think so?”

“I do.” He gave her a considering look. “Why don’t you go kneel in the living room for a bit until it’s time to meet Carly? It’ll make you feel better.”

Trubel hadn’t really gotten the whole kneeling thing until recently. It _did_ make her feel better. She stole a cushion on the couch and knelt down next to the coffee table so she didn’t feel so awkward. It was one thing kneeling in her room, or with Carly while they watched a movie. IT was about as close as they got to anything—Dom-like. Carly would card her fingers through Trubel’s hair and Trubel would just drift for a bit.

It was relaxing, but she never drifted for very long.

She _wanted_ to drift more. She knew from the literature she’d been reading and those weekly seminars at the clinic that the drift was a soft entry into Subspace. She felt similar after—after a spanking. Sometimes. She did feel better when it was time to go, so at least there was that.

She had a fair idea how this evening was going to end and she wasn’t going to feel good then. Well, maybe _after_ , but definitely not during.

_Carly is right, this is ridiculous._

_Too late to back out now though._

***

Jack’s parents’ house was nice. Obviously they had money. There was even a pool, which Trubel steered clear of. She was just a bit tipsy and she wasn’t going to risk drowning in a pool. Jack was trying to corner her but she wasn’t having that. She’d stopped at the one beer and was sticking to soda now, but she still didn’t want to be alone in a room with Jack. He was more than just a _little_ drunk.

“Come on,” he wheedled. “We can go up to my room…”

Trubel sighed. “You’re drunk.”

“No _that_ drunk.” He moved closer to her. “We can have fun.” His breath stank of something harder than beer.

Trubel raised her eyebrows. “Back off, Jack.”

He frowned. “You—you can’t say no to me.”

“Yes I can.”

“But,” his speech was starting to slur, “yer a sub. Imma Dom. You can’ say _no_.”

“You are an asshole.” Trubel had suspected that but right now she wanted to punch him in the face.

And then he put his hand on her.

“Take your hand off me, Jack.”

“Come with me.” His hand tightened around her bicep and he tugged.

“Let. Me. Go.”

He was too drunk to realize the danger he was in and tried again to pull her out of the room. Trubel didn’t ask again. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard until his hand opened up, bending his hand back until he yelped.

“I told you to let me go.”

They were drawing a crowd now. 

“You crazy bitch, let me go!”

Trubel raised her eyebrows and let him go. He grimaced and threw a punch. She grabbed him again, turned him around and sent him stumbling off away from her. When he got his balance again he ran back toward her with a growl. She sent him running into a wall.

He reeled back, nose bloody. “I’ll kill you!”

“You know, if you’d stop attacking me, you’d stop getting hurt.” She took a few steps back.

For a minute, she _really_ thought he was going to chill out.

About ten minutes after that, the cops were there and she had a bruise on her jaw from the one hit he’d managed to make when her attention was fixed on someone else. At the moment, she was sitting on the curb outside his house with a cold back on her head because she tripped and smacked her head into a table. The EMT was pretty sure she didn’t have a concussion.

She wasn’t worried about that. No, she was worried because the responding officer was someone she knew.

“Hey, Officer McKee.” Trubel waved at the slender Fuchsbau. “How’s it going?”

“Pretty sure I’ll be doing better than you here in a few minutes. I called Nick and Captain Renard.” She gave Trubel a look. “Brawl aside, I am almost positive you aren’t supposed to be here.”

Trubel shrugged.

“Were you drinking?” McKee sniffed. “You smell like beer.”

“Most of that is because Mr. Congeniality over there spilled on me,” Trubel pointed at a tall guy in a letterman’s jacket. “But yes, I had a beer.” There wasn’t much point in lying. The adrenaline was starting to wear off, leaving her feeling more guilty and stupid than anything else.

“What started the fight anyway?” McKee asked.

“That asshole was drunk and tried to make a move. He wanted me to go upstairs with him and I said no. He grabbed me and I told him to let go, he refused. I made him let go and then things sort of spiraled out of control.”

McKee raised her eyebrows. “He touched you?”

“Just my arm.”

“And you told him to let go first?”

“Of course. I wasn’t going to just hit him. Even if I kind of wanted to.”

“Well, at least there’s that.”

The teenager shrugged.

McKee leaned down, squeezing Trubel’s shoulder. “Stay put, kiddo, your—” McKee paused. “Your parents will be here soon.”

Trubel blinked. _Parents._ She nodded, chewing on her lip. _Is that what Nick and Sean are?_

McKee was right, Nick and Sean arrived soon after McKee headed over to start questioning the rest of the delinquents.

Sean’s first instinct was to put her over his knee right then and there, but he exercised restraint. “Are you all right?” He gestured to her head.

“EMT says I’m okay.” She pulled the cold pack off. “Just a bump and a bruise.”

McKee walked over when she heard Sean’s voice. “Evening, Sir.”

“Officer McKee, could you perhaps give me some insight into this mess?” Sean took a look around.

“Apparently the initial altercation was between Trubel and that young man over there, Jack Doyle. Witnesses corroborate Trubel’s account that he was drunk and belligerent. She defended herself and apparently things sort of got out of control when a few other drunks joined in.”

“Isn’t he one of you summer school classmates?” Nick asked.

“Uh—yeah.”

“It’s his house,” McKee added.

“And where is Carly?” Sean gave Trubel a look.

“She’s not here.” Trubel glanced down at her feet. “She was covering for me.”

“So you asked her to lie for you?” Sean prompted.

“Yes, Sir.”

Sean was pretty sure he had a clear picture of events now. “You all done with her, McKee? I need to get her home.”

“You can take her home,” McKee said. “Jacky boy has been _advised_ that pressing charges would be unwise.” She smiled.

“And his parents?”

“Were more pissed off about the party than his bloody nose.”

“Good.” Sean took Trubel by the arm and hauled her onto her feet. He gave her a sharp look. “I do hope you realize that young man isn’t someone I _ever_ want to see you with again.”

Trubel nodded. _That was the whole point._ “Yes, Sir.”

“We’ll talk more when we get home,” Sean said. He gave her a sharp spank on the way to the car and put her in the back seat. He glanced at Nick. “You should call Hank and Jarold.”

“Yeah,” Nick nodded. “I can do that.”

Sean took a breath. “I’m going to need a few minutes to calm down I think.”

“Okay.” Nick squeezed Sean’s shoulder. “Okay.”

Trubel, sitting in the back of the car, was seriously starting to reconsider this whole plan of hers.

_I am so fucking stupid._

***

Trubel was in the corner. She hadn’t protested being put in the corner, which both Nick and Sean thought was a little odd. While Sean was calming down, Nick got an illuminating call from Hank, who’d managed to pry most of the story out of Carly.

“No, thanks, Hank—yeah—talk to you tomorrow.” Nick hung up and looked over at Sean. “So…turns out my sister is actually worse than I am.”

“Oh?” Sean glanced at Nick.

Nick waved for Sean to follow and moved into the study, giving Sean a quick rundown of his sister’s convoluted plan for ditching her erstwhile friend Jack.

“You’re right,” Sean said at the end of it. “She is worse than you. But she still broke a _lot_ of rules tonight.” He rubbed his temple. “Lying, drinking, keeping secrets—lying about who she was going to be with. Getting Carly to lie. Not just _asking_ for our help.”

“Smoking.” Nick gave Sean a look. “She’s been smoking.”

Sean sighed. “I sort of hoped I was imagining that.”

Nick shook his head and held up a half-empty carton. “I took the liberty of taking a look through her room. Which I know, yes, is a violation of privacy but…”

“Which means she probably has another fake ID.” Sean took the pack. “She’s got a knack for breaking rules, doesn’t she?”

“She’s a teenager. She’s testing boundaries. I did it when I was a kid. Hell, I hotwire a car once.” He flushed. “I regretted that.”

“She also got into a fight.”

“Yeah but—that was different. That guy was being an ass.”

“All right, fine, I won’t punish her for the fight. But the rest of it?” He shook his head. “I’m going to need that soap.”

“For lying?” Nick raised an eyebrow. “Or smoking?”

“Both.” They hashed out details a bit longer before taking care of the necessary preparations. By the time they were ready, Trubel had been in the corner for a good half-hour.

And nervous was starting to take over from guilty.

Sean had a chair set in the middle of the floor, but he was standing in the kitchen, watching her for a moment longer. Nick was at the kitchen table.

“Theresa, come here please.”

Trubel turned around, frowning when she saw Sean standing next to the sink. “Uh…why?”

“Because you lied to us tonight and I’m going to wash out your mouth with soap.”

Nick held up the cigarettes. “And there’s these too.”

She swallowed and shook her head.

“ _One._ ” Sean wasn’t giving her any leeway tonight. It was obvious to him that they’d missed her acting out for weeks now without any repercussions and she’d escalated until they finally noticed. Which she might not _consciously_ realize she had done, but she had. He was a bit angry with himself for not noticing sooner but she had his attention now and he wasn’t going to fail her further.

“But—”

“ _Two._ ”

With a grimace, Trubel headed over to the kitchen. She’d taken her boots off when she got to the house, and was wishing she hadn’t. She hated how much taller Sean was. Well, not always, just specifically when he was disciplining her. He held up a travel size bar of soap. “This stays in your mouth for three minutes. You spit it out before that we start over.”

He ran the bar under the tap for a moment and gave her a significant look.

 _You totally asked for this._ She swallowed one last time and then opened her mouth. Sean put the soap in her mouth and set the egg timer.

Trubel had tasted a lot of things in her life. You’ll eat almost anything when you’re hungry and sure, she’d accidently gotten soap in her mouth a few times over the course of her life but—this was worse. The sour/sharp taste, the texture—the fucking _bubbles_. She concentrated on breathing and _not_ swallowing. Saliva was making this so much worse.

Her eyes started to water. _This is the worst thing ever._

_I think I prefer being spanked._

When the timer finally went off she gave Sean an incredibly pathetic look.

“Just spit it out in the sink and then you can rinse.”

Trubel spat and started rinsing. Sean gave her five minutes to rinse before shutting off the water.

“Look at me, Theresa.”

She glanced up at him. “I’m sorry.” She could still taste the soap.

“Do you understand exactly how you ended up here, little girl?”

She nodded.

“Words, Theresa.”

“I—I lied to you about what I was doing tonight and who I was with.”

“That’s the rule you broke, but it’s not why you ended up here.” Sean raised an eyebrow.

She bit her lip. “I dunno.”

Sean sighed. “Okay. We’ll revisit this after your spanking then.” He took her wrist and led her over to the chair, taking a seat and tugging her to stand next to his leg. “I want you to put yourself over my lap.”

Trubel made a face.

“If I have to say three, you’ll be going back into the corner for fifteen minutes to wait for a _second_ spanking, Theresa.”

She flinched, clenching her teeth and forcing herself to do as he’d asked. She had to grab his leg for balance.

“You have an idea about the rest of the rules you broke?”

“Um, I drank a beer.” She didn’t like this position at all. “I-I put myself in danger by lying about where I was.” _I was feeling overwhelmed and I didn’t say anything._ “I dunno.”

“Yes you do, Theresa. You’ve been smoking for weeks. You’ve been hanging out with Jack even though you knew we wouldn’t approve of him and then you arranged all of this because you realized he wasn’t someone you wanted in your life but were afraid to ask for help. So what rule did you break there?”

She bit her lip and shook her head.

He gave her six hard swats over her skirt. “ _Theresa Marie._ What rule did you break?”

“I didn’t ask for help.”

“No you didn’t, _ma petite._ ” He sighed. “And that means you need to ask for this spanking, Theresa.”

She whined.

“I can stay here all night if I have to Theresa.”

“ _No._ ” She shook her head.

“I know you can do this, _ma petite_.”

Now she wasn’t sure how to feel at all. He was supposed to be angry and just do it. He was supposed to make the choice for her because she couldn’t do it herself and now he was being _nice_ and firm all at the same time and she had no idea how to handle it.

As the minutes ticked by, Theresa realized he was incredibly serious. She wanted to cry.

“ _Please_ ,” she managed after another few minutes.

“Please what, _ma petite_?”

She whined again and tried to get up from his lap. Sean held her waist more tightly, forcing her to stay down.

“That’s not going to work, Theresa.”

She felt like her stomach was twisted into a million knots, her mouth was dry and tasted of soap and all she wanted was for this to be over so Sean would tell she was forgiven. He was being _mean_. _Ridiculous. If he’s going to spank me he should just_ do it _already._ She startled to struggle again, twisting and kicking her feet against the floor in an attempt to get up but also, definitely, to get Sean to just spank her already without having to use those words.

“This isn’t fair!” she shouted. “You can’t make me.”

He grabbed her wrists, one at a time and pinned her hands to the small of her back with an impatient huff. “Theresa, if you don’t ask for your spanking in the next five minutes I’ll be finishing it with a hairbrush.”

She froze, biting her lip.

“Three minutes, Theresa.”

She swallowed. “ _Pleasespankme_.” The words ran together, but they were out and she felt a twinge of relief.

Sean considered for a brief moment not accepting that and decided prolonging further would be bordering on cruel. And he was never cruel. Not to family anyway. He pulled her skirt up and her underwear down and started spanking. Trubel started to cry a few seconds later. The build-up, the soap—it was all too much. The last several weeks had been too much. She wasn’t sleeping enough and therapy was hard and Carly was going back to college and she’d broken so many rules and…

Sean focused on the tension in Trubel’s shoulders as a better marker of where she was over her tears. She’d been bottling up a lot of anxiety and stress lately, even before she’d been kidnapped. If there was one thing both siblings were good at, it was hiding how bad off they really were with stop-gap measures. He couldn’t help noting the small bruises on her thighs. Like she’d been pinching them—which was something he knew some subs did. He wasn’t all that surprised to find she knew that a bit of pain helped as a coping mechanism. She’d probably needed as many coping mechanisms as she could find being on the street with no one to take care of her.

Cigarettes, alcohol, pain—he had to show her she didn’t need those things anymore.

“You scared us tonight, Theresa,” Sean lectured. “Getting a call from Officer McKee telling us you were involved in a fight? We thought the worst. And then calling Carly to ask if she was okay only to find out she wasn’t with you?”

“I’m sorry!” she cried. “I’m sorry. I-I couldn’t just tell you that I needed help. I don’t want to cause any more problems. You keep saving me and I don’t deserve it. I just keep screwing up and I couldn’t do it anymore. I needed it to not be my choice.”

 _That’s it_. Sean sighed. “Have you been taking your medication, Theresa?”

She bit her lip. “N-no. It makes it worse. I just feel fuzzy and stupid and the nightmares are worse.” She sniffed. “I just wanted to prove I could handle it and I can’t.”

She was close now. “All right, _ma petite._ We’ll talk about that more later. Right now, I just need you to let go,” he doled out a final round of hard spanks, and was relieved to see her go limp as the tension bled out of her. “That’s it, precious. There’s my good girl.” He let go of her wrists, rubbing them gently and tugging her clothes back in place before he picked her up and carried her over to the couch. Nick had moved during the spanking and was waiting there already.

Trubel shifted over as soon as they were settled, wrapping one arm around each of her guardians and sobbing.

“We forgive you, _ma petite,_ ” Sean said. “I know it’s been hard. I know.” He rubbed her back. “But we’re not going to give up on you. Not ever. Remember? We’re your family and we love you.”

“You are never going to be an obligation, sweetheart,” Nick added, stroking her hair. “We’ll always save you and you will always deserve to be saved. _Always._ ”

She sniffed.

“We started the paperwork to make this more official,” Sean said. “We’re adopting you, _ma petite._ You aren’t ever, _ever_ going to be abandoned and we’ll say it as often as we have to.”

Her breath shuddered. “You—because you love me?”

“That’s right,” Nick said. “We love you.”

“ _Iloveyoutoo._ ”

Nick wasn’t crying. He would swear he wasn’t crying, but he definitely was. He held his sister tighter, overcome and glanced over at Sean. Sean, whose eyes were rimmed red and who was discretely brushing away a few stray tears of his own.

No matter what else happened, they were a family and no matter what Trubel said or did—they were going to be there for her. _My little girl._ Sean thought. He looked at Nick. His sub might never shift fully from older brother to parent, but he would never really be one or the other. They’d wanted a child and now they had one. A smart, brave girl they’d do anything to protect. Anything for. And she loved them.

Hearing that was worth everything.

_Always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled from my own personal experience with anti-anxiety meds as a teenager. It later came out that the medication I was on was not recommended for teenagers because what with teen brain chemistry being wonky it just made you high. Like, really high. Fun times. There's a lot about high school I don't remember because of this. That being said, do not stop taking medication without a doctor's supervision. Seriously. 
> 
> Next up, the Royals make a move and Kelly's last secret comes out. 
> 
> Poor Trubel is still working through her insecurities about being a part of the family. I can't really blame her for that.


	10. Royal Interference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little spanking at the beginning.  
> Talking about feelings.  
> The Royals rear their heads.  
> __________
> 
> So I wanted to get you guys another update before I left for the weekend but...that's not happening. I have a convention to attend and the chapter just isn't coming together right now. I should be updating on Monday though.

“Do I have to?” Trubel asked, giving Sean a look that just bordered on rebellious.

The tall Dom gave her a patient look from his seat on the couch. “Your therapist said it would be helpful,” he reminded her. Her sigh of exasperation was just a touch over the line and he gave her a firm swat. “Theresa.”

“ _Fine_.”

After her little boundary pushing last week, Sean had gotten a bit firmer with Trubel in regards to things like attitude. She wasn’t quite ready to continuously ask for a bit of correction when she needed it, but he was starting to take the smaller signs of stress more seriously. There was currently an ongoing debate between himself and Nick over whether or not Trubel would benefit from a schedule of maintenance spankings, particularly when she started school, but they wanted to see how the therapist’s suggestion panned out first. With little preamble he took her wrist, pulled her over his knee and gave her ten hard swats over the seat of her jeans before letting her stand back up.

“Attitude, Theresa. We’ve discussed this before.”

She flushed. “Yes, Sir.”

“Now, get comfortable so we can talk.”

Her sigh was more resigned this time as she knelt down on the floor next to him, leaning her head against his knee.

“How are you feeling about starting high school at the end of the month?”

Trubel got two whole weeks of freedom between summer school and high school and while she still had a schedule, she was looking forward to a bit of free time. She chewed on her lip a bit. Her therapist had suggested at last session, and then followed up this suggestion with a letter to Nick and Sean, that she needed to be more open regarding her feelings to help keep her stress levels down and ease her anxiety since the medication had only cause problems. And since Trubel had a hard time being _open_ the therapist suggested she try kneeling and then talking, as the posture might help put her in a better frame of mind. Help her feel safe enough to open up.

After a few minutes of silence, Sean began petting her hair and she sighed softly.

“I’m nervous,” she admitted finally. “And a bit excited.”

“That’s perfectly normal. Anything specific you’re feeling nervous about? Classes? Making friends?”

 _Petting is nice._ Trubel closed her eyes. “Making friends. I-I guess I’m worried Jack is going to make things harder for me when I start school.” She frowned. “I mean, his little clique might not have any real power or anything but I bet they’ll spread rumors. That kind of thing can be hard to shake.”

“And if that happens we’ll deal with it,” Sean promised. “With the assessment scores you got we could get you into another school without any issue if it comes to that. Okay?”

He felt her nod against his knee. “Yes, Sir.”

“Did you talk to Carly about your concerns?”

“Yeah. I think I feel better about it now. She—she’s just really awesome, you know?” Trubel sighed. “If it’s mean to be, it’ll happen. Otherwise, well I think we’ll always be friends.”

“You just have to keep talking to her, _ma petite_.”

“I know.”

“Is there anything specific _you_ want to talk about?” He’d prompted the entirety of the conversation thus far, but her therapist had mentioned that is was generally the things they _didn’t_ anticipate that could cause the biggest problems.

“I—I’m excited about getting to play an actual game, I mean, it’s terrible that Chrissy got hurt and all but…I’m glad I get to play. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Good, and Nick and I and probably half the station will be there to see it.”

She glanced back at him. “Really?”

“Really.” He smiled. “We wouldn’t miss it.”

Her shy smile, he decided, was a precious gift and whoever the Dominant was she was someday Bonded to, they were incredibly lucky. She had a ways to go yet before she was fully comfortable in herself and her submission, but those moments where she was at one with herself were just—beautiful. And of course, if someone laid a finger on her—he’d probably tear their arms off.

“Thank you, Uncle Sean.”

“You’re welcome.”

She laid her head back down against his knee. “I got my class selection form yesterday,” she said.

“I know, did you get everything settled?” 

“Mostly.” She bit her lip. “I—I was thinking that maybe I should take another foreign language. I mean, I’m learning German at home but somehow it seems like it would be cheating to take first year German when I totally smashed the assessment. I guess,” she paused, “I guess I’m used to thinking that I’m not smart and it’s hard for me to accept that’s not true.”

Sean stayed quiet, but continued to pet her hair.

“But I am—smart. And I _like_ being challenged.” She chewed on her again. “I’m going to take the AP courses and I think I should take French or Spanish instead of German. Then, when I go to college I’ll have two years of two foreign languages and I can start out at a higher level in the college courses.”

Sean was—floored. Genuinely. The fact that Trubel was talking about college like it was a given rather than far off lofty thing was a huge step in the right direction. And calling herself smart? While he and Nick had been constantly supportive he knew that the credit for this particular advancement rested squarely on the shoulders of one curly-blonde-haired Coyotl.

“Carly thinks I have a knack for languages,” Trubel continued. “Well, and math but—I don’t think I want a degree in math.”

“You can do anything you put your mind to,” Sean said. “Really.”

“She’s been teaching me ASL so I can understand Holly all the time.”

Sean could actually _hear_ the smile in Trubel’s voice.

“I just—If I’m going to be a Grimm and all, I want to be a Grimm like Nick. Like Elias. Someone who _helps_. I’ve read a lot of those journals and I don’t want to be like those Grimms that just studied Wesen so they could kill them. Especially not when I’ve got so many Wesen in my family now.”

“You’re going to be a great Grimm, Theresa,” Sean said. “I know it.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

She was completely relaxed now, he noted, drifting a bit.

“You want to stay down a bit, _ma petite_?” he asked softly.

She hummed an affirmative.

“All right, just take your time.” The therapist had suggested that these conversations be weekly, and he could definitely see the point in that. It would take time and routine to get Trubel to a point where she was opening up of her own volition consistently, but Sean was patient. Nick was patient. They just had to keep putting in the work, because in the end, it would be more than worth it.

***

Kelly Burkhardt had a secret. She had a lot of secrets actually, but this one was a bit more—pertinent—to current events. A call from Meisner made her aware that the Royals were making their move at last. The fact that this coincided neatly with Nick and Sean filing the adoption papers for Theresa was not lost on her. The timing was everything.

She had plans in place but there was little left for her to do until Viktor arrived in Portland. He was too well protected while traveling. She just had to wait until the snake stuck his head out of his cave.

And then cut it off.

*** 

Trubel made her debut jam Saturday night as a blocker for the PDX Wild Things, number twenty-seven, and by team consensus that her name was already roller-derby material, Trubel-Maker was stitched over the number.

The semi-obvious asides to their Wesen natures in their derby names made some of the girls easier to pick out than others. Although Holly had stuck with Bloody Holly, as another Blutbad girl had already taken a pun on little red riding hood. Carly’s derby moniker was Coyote Deadly. She was okay with not being subtle.

As jammer, Holly scored the points for the team. Carly and Trubel made a good team as blockers and the team took home a win for the evening.

Sean’s prediction had been correct about turn-out.

“Nice elbow-work,” Novak said, grinning broadly at Trubel. “You’d put some of the SWAT boys to shame.”

Trubel grinned back, reopening the lip she split when she got knocked down in the middle of a jam. She didn’t seem to mind all that much.

“It’s good to see my lessons are paying off in some way,” Elias remarked. “Though I admit I didn’t think about roller-derby when I showed you where to hit someone to knock the breath out of them without killing them.”

Trubel shrugged. “Coach says you should use every advantage.”

“I bet.” Elias shook his head. Their coach was a six-foot-two Jagerbar named Enid Stand. Terrifying woman.

“She was amazing right?” Carly exclaimed, wrapped an arm around Trubel’s shoulders and kissing her cheek.

Trubel blushed. “Team effort.”

“It’s so cute when you’re modest.” Carly grinned.

Trubel rolled her eyes. “You’re terrible.”

“Who wants pizza?” Nick asked.

The loud chorus of “Me” wasn’t that much of a surprise.

***

Sean was at work when the call came. He frowned at the number that flashed across his screen. “Renard.”

“It’s Meisner.”

“What’s going on?” Sean stood up and closed his office door, giving Nick a significant look as he did so.

“Viktor will be in Portland in two days.”

Sean swore. “You’re sure?”

“I am. There’s more. He seems over-confident, Sean. I think he has… _something_. The news of you and your Grimm filing for adoption is what drew him off the treasure hunt. I don’t know what he knows, but you need to be prepared.” Meisner’s clipped accent was more sharp than usual, a sure sign that the man was concerned. “Is Kelly there?”

“She’s in town, yes.”

“Good. Don’t let your girl out of your sight, Sean. They may have let Nick slip through their fingers but they won’t let another Grimm become yours.”

“Noted.” Sean took a deep breath. “Just—keep me informed.”

“As always.” The call ended.

Sean frowned. _What is my dear cousin up to now?_

_And how are we going to deal with him?_

After all, he couldn’t just keep killing his relations. Well he could, but the king might take offense.

Sometimes, family was a royal pain in the ass.

***

Nick and Sean weren’t precisely _keeping_ the news of the Royals coming to town from Trubel so much as they didn’t want to worry her unnecessarily until they knew what the hell was going on. It was somewhat illuminated when Viktor sent round an invitation to join him for dinner. As caution is always the better part of valor, they left Trubel with Elias and Genevieve—with Rosalee and Monroe along with them.

They couldn’t be too careful with a Royal in town. There was no doubt in Sean’s mind that Viktor had brought along a contingent of Verrat. Especially given that Marcus Rispoli, current head of the Verrat, had arrived in Portland the day before they received the dinner invitation. If he was there, there would be plenty of Verrat to back him up and that...that was worrisome.

For her part, Trubel was—worried. Nick and Sean were acting _weird._ Well, actually _all_ the adults were acting weird. They tried to keep her occupied with a competitive game of Scrabble while Elias fed Theo. Elias was banned from Scrabble after a triple word score on a Z that apparently ended in a fist-fight. Trubel never got all of the details and Nick was always particularly evasive whenever someone brought it up.

At the moment, they were arguing over language. “You never said I _couldn’t_ use German,” Trubel remarked, “And it’s not my fault that Hexenbiest fits perfectly there.” Or that she’d landed on a double word score. That was just luck.

Monroe sighed. “Fine.”

Rosalee flashed a grin at Trubel. “Nicely done.”

“Next time,” Monroe insisted, “English words only.”

“Or we could play Wesen Scrabble,” Trubel returned with a grin. “Then we can be really international.”

“Not a bad idea,” Elias said, rubbing his son’s back. “Used to do that with Nick.”

“Cool, then he can play too when he isn’t on a mysterious dinner date with Sean and some guy named Viktor everyone refuses to talk about in front of me.” She gave each of them a measured look. “It’s almost like a conspiracy.”

Genevieve snickered, Elias shooting her a look that promised consequences. His sub ignored him. “She has a point, Elias.”

“I do,” Trubel reiterated. “So spill.”

“Well…” Monroe made a face. “You know how Sean is only half-Wesen?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well, on the other side of the equation he’s--Royal.”

Trubel blinked. “Like as in the Royals from the journals, Royal?”

“Yes,” Rosalee said. “But Sean is different from most of his family. He protects his territory, he and Nick. Together. His family, however, is comprised mostly of power-hungry assholes.”

“Like Eric,” Monroe snarled softly.

“But Eric is dead.” Rosalee looked Trubel in the eye. “He kidnapped Nick and Nick sort of had to kill him.”

“Wow.” Trubel blinked. “So what does that have to do with Viktor?”

“Viktor is the current heir, and I believe he’s Sean’s cousin. Eric was Sean’s half-brother.” Elia handed the baby off to Genevieve as little Theo made reaching motions toward his mother. “Eric was also a power-hungry sadist who thought he could _own_ a Grimm. He found out the hard way that he couldn’t. We aren’t precisely sure why Viktor is here, but no doubt we’ll have a clearer picture after tonight.”

“That’s why I’m here with all of you, isn’t it?” Trubel glanced around at the group. “You’re afraid Viktor might try to take me or something.”

“Yes.”

“You know, being open about all of this probably would have been smarter.” She wrinkled her nose. “I mean; you’re setting a bad example. Keeping secrets and all.”

Monroe blushed. “Fair enough.”

“Anything else I should know?” She leaned back in her chair, arms crossed.

“Not at present,” Elias said. “Once we know why Viktor is here, we’ll let you know. Okay?”

 _They’d better._ “Okay.”

***

Sean eyed the well-dressed man in front of him with well-hidden disdain. Viktor showed his age a bit more than Sean, and had a sort of arrogant presence about him that reminded Nick in some ways of Eric, though he didn’t think Viktor was cut from the same sadistic cloth. No, he seemed more a politician than anything else, not that that was necessarily better.

“Cousin,” Viktor smiled as they joined him at his table. “You look well and this must be your submissive. My, isn’t he lovely?”

Given the incredibly upscale nature of the restaurant, Nick’s expertly tailored suit was paired off with his Bonding collar in its sparkling glory, rather than his everyday silver and leather. It made a distinct statement of wealth, power and of the devotion Sean had for him.

As did the hidden blade in Nick’s belt buckle Sean gave him for their first-anniversary.

“Cousin.” Sean nodded gracefully. “Feel free to accept the compliment, Nick.”

“Thank you.” Nick gave Viktor an appraising look. There were three chairs at the table, which was a surprise already, much of Nick’s impression of the Royals had been that they were a bit _old-fashioned_ , and that sort of thing usually extended to having subs kneel in public. Not that Nick objected to the concept of kneeling next to Sean and letting him feed him, he didn’t, but it was a personal thing and he wasn’t about to do that around someone he didn’t trust.

Sean pulled a chair out for him, settling the question of who was sitting in the most defensible position—that would be _Nick_ , of course and Nick sat down, pulling Sean’s palm to his lips for a gentle kiss before his Dom sat down. He was, in his own way, claiming Sean. It was a touch possessive of him, but he didn’t _like_ Royals in particular.

Sean smiled. His little Grimm could be quite transparent at times. Not that he minded in particular. He enjoyed the little flashes of Nick’s more dominant tendencies. It was a reminder that no matter the submissive or the Dominant, every person had their own mix of traits. He’d seen Nick force a criminal into submission often enough to know that if he had to Nick could use that bit of dominance to his advantage. It’s what let him get away with playing a Switch for so long. It’s what made his choice to submit all the sweeter as well.

“So, Viktor,” Sean took a seat. “What is it you flew all the way here to discuss?”

“Why, Theresa, of course.” Viktor smiled. “When we heard you were adopting a child the family was of course curious and then to find out she’s Nicholas’ sister?” He shook his head. “Quite the thing you’re doing, taking her in like that.”

“Well, her parents are dead and she is family,” Nick said. “It’s the right thing to do.”

“Of course, of course.” Viktor continued to smile. “But her parents aren’t _dead_ are they? Your mother is quite alive, last I heard. Dangerous woman, Kelly Burkhardt, but the Royals have no quarrel with her.”

“She is _legally_ dead,” Sean clarified. “And fully supportive of the adoption.”

The conversation paused long enough to order wine and accept the amuse-bouche from their waiter—a tart ceviche—and place an order for an appetizer course.

Viktor returned to the topic at hand with a wave of his hand. “Yes, yes. I’m sure she is, however, I was referring more to Theresa’s father.”

“Sebastien Rubel is dead. Definitely, dead.” Nick raised his eyebrows.

“But Sebastien Rubel was not Theresa’s biological father.” Viktor’s smile widened. “He was simply convenient and willing to look after the child. No. Your mother dallied with someone else, seventeen-years-ago and he would rather prefer the girl be raised in a more—appropriate environment.”

“And just who is this?” Sean asked, jaw tensed.

“Well, me. Of course.”

Sean raised an eyebrow. “You’re sterile.”

“I wasn’t always so, but to ease your concerns I will of course allow a DNA test. A given since I’m contesting the adoption.” Viktor smiled. “A Royal Grimm…quite the coup, don’t you think, cousin?”

Nick was quiet, which was never really a good sign. After a moment though, he smiled and spoke in a low, dangerous tone. “If you try to take her from me, you’ll find out exactly what happened to your cousin Eric in as personal a way as I can manage.”

Sean nodded. “She’s not a pawn in a game, Viktor. She’s a child who needs her family and there is no circumstance in which you will _ever_ be her family. Blood ties or not.” He stood. “If you contest the adoption I will not hesitate to destroy you.”

“We’ll see, won’t we?” Viktor met Sean’s gaze. “But I warn you now, the king is on my side, cousin.”

“Fuck the king,” Nick stood up, “I have an ax, a big one, and I’ll use it.”

Sean put a hand on Nick’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “Come along, _mamour_ , I’ve lost my appetite.

Nick nodded sharply, allowing Sean to lead him out of the restaurant.

“He’s not going to win,” Sean said softly. “He won’t take Trubel away from us.”

“I know.” Nick raised his chin. “Because I _will_ kill him if he tries.”

“I know.” Sean kissed him. “She is our daughter now, regardless of what the paperwork says. And we have to tell her everything. Keeping her in the dark will not keep her safe.”

Nick nodded. “Tonight. I don’t want to put if off.”

 _Everything is going to be all right_. Nick thought. _We’re going to make it through this._

_Through ink or blood—I’ll do whatever it takes to keep her safe._

***

Inside Viktor’s hotel room, his Verrat were dead and a woman in black was sitting on his bed, sharpening a knife to wicked sharpness.

He would only get this _one_ warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...anybody see that coming? I didn't telegraph it a whole lot for obvious reasons. I know this one was short but... It needed to end there. 
> 
> Next, how will Trubel take the news? Will Viktor heed Kelly's warning? Next time...


	11. Ink or Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: Spankings (yes, multiple)
> 
> Thanks for waiting on this chapter guys. I was out of town taking a vacation. Which was good. We've got a medium chapter this time, but the next one is probably going to be pretty long. Right now, best guess is thirteen chapters total.

There was stunned silence in Elias’ living room as Nick and Sean relayed their conversation with Viktor. The couple faced off against the others, sitting around on various pieces of furniture. 

“Did you call Kelly?” Elias asked after a moment.

“She hasn’t called back,” Nick replied, shoulders tensed. “Either way, we have to be prepared.” He looked at his sister. “I _will not_ let him take you away from us.” His voice cracked. “I won’t.”

Trubel swallowed and took a moment to gauge her brother’s posture before peeling herself away from Rosalee and wrapping her arms around him. A moment later, she reached out a hand and tugged Sean closer until he joined in the embrace.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she promised. “This is my family and no—” She bit off her initial response and composed something less likely to end with her mouth and soap saying hello. “Stuffed-shirt from Europe is going to take this away.” She clung tight. “ _Ever._ ”

_And if Nick doesn’t kill this asshole—I will._

“Do we have a plan?” Monroe asked.

“I’ve already called our attorney,” Sean said. “Viktor doesn’t just _get_ custody. Even if he proves he’s Trubel’s biological father. For one thing, he isn’t a US Citizen and for another—she has a stable family already.” He pet her hair. “But that doesn’t mean he won’t stoop to _other_ means.”

Trubel swallowed. “Why do I get the feeling I’m suddenly going to have an escort everywhere I go?” She pulled back and looked up at Sean.

He managed a wry smile. “Because you’re a smart girl.”

She sighed.

“I know,” Nick said. “It sucks. But trust me on this, being followed around beats being kidnapped every time.”

“And attempts to get away from your protective detail will get you spanked, _every time_.” Sean patted her bottom firmly. “Clear?”

“Yes, Sir.” She flushed. To be honest, she’d been surprised she didn’t end up with a watchful eye at every turn after the ogre thing, but then, she hadn’t really gone anywhere without someone in that time either. This was different though.

“It’s been a stressful evening,” Sean continued. “We should get home.”

“We’ll stay with you tonight.” Monroe stood up. “Take watches.”

“Thank you,” Nick said. “I—I’ll feel better knowing you’re there too.” He smiled at Monroe.

“No problem, pup.” Monroe smiled back. “That’s what family’s for.”

***

Viktor arrived at his hotel room with Rispoli and two other Verrat in tow, who immediately went on alert at the sight of their fallen comrades.

“It seems we have a guest,” Viktor said, walking into the room and spying Kelly on the sofa. “My, my. Isn’t this a surprise?”

“Viktor.” She toyed with her knife. “You know, it’s not impossible, say, that I could kill you here and now but I thought I would give you a warning. Just the one, mind you.” She stood. “Leave the girl alone.”

“Or what?”  


“Or I kill you.” She smiled. “The end.”

“Are you telling me I have to stay away from my own child? That’s cruel.”

“She’s not yours, Viktor.” Kelly blinked. “Well, not in any way that matters.” She glanced at his Verrat. “So stay away.” She threw the knife, catching one of the two Verrat in the throat and then ran for the balcony—gone before anyone could react.

Viktor sighed. “Book me a new hotel, won’t you?”

“Of course, sir,” Rispoli replied, pulling out his phone. He also called in for another contingent of Verrat. The pace they went through Verrat whenever in Portland was really starting to border on negligent.

***

There was no conscious choice made regarding sleeping arrangements, but the unconscious decision had those not on watch curled up around Trubel. The threat to the family was too fresh to even consider leaving her alone for the night. Trubel, however, couldn’t seem to sleep in spite of the company. She managed a few fitful hours of sleep, but when morning finally came she headed straight for the coffee with the single-minded obsession of a zombie.

Nick was in a similar state of mind, hands wrapped around a mug, sitting at the kitchen table and staring straight ahead.

Trubel sat down next to him, pulling her chair closer. He flashed a smile at her and put an around her shoulders, brushing a kiss to her forehead. “Morning, sweetheart. You sleep?”

She shrugged. “A bit.”

He sighed. “It’s going to be okay.”

She drank her coffee with a small nod.

Sean came into the kitchen next, eyeing the siblings with care. They both looked like they needed to go straight back to bed. He wouldn’t manage to convince Nick to do that, he knew, but he could coax his boy into a nap later. He’d have to try to do the same with Trubel.

Arrangements for a protective detail were easy enough to arrange, given that he’d had to do it before. At least at had been longer than a year since the last time, that was some comfort. He took volunteers at the start, unsurprised to find so many people willing to do so. This was for Nick’s sister, after all.

The quiet morning was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Monroe went to answer it, raising an eyebrow at the others.

“Good morning, Kelly,” Monroe said. “And Elizabeth.”

Sean exchanged a look with Nick. _Their mothers. Together?_ That spelled trouble.

“We’re here to help, of course,” Elizabeth said. “And I wanted to see my new granddaughter.”

“Mother.” Sean’s look was long-suffering. “You’re timing is impeccable, as always.”

Trubel perked up somewhat eyeing the blonde Domme with some suspicion. “You don’t look anywhere near old enough to be his mother.”

Elizabeth smiled. “Thank you.” She stalked toward the teenager, eyes intent on her face. “One of the many benefits of being a Hexenbiest.”

“Cool.”

“Mom,” Nick said. “I called you.”

“Yes, sorry I was paying Viktor a visit.” She took a seat. “I don’t know that I was successful in scaring him off, but I did try.” She smiled. “And he’s down a half-dozen Verrat now so…there’s that.”

Nick snorted. “That doesn’t answer the all-important question though, does it? _Is_ he Trubel’s biological father?”

“Perhaps.” Kelly sighed. “I was trying to get information. At the time the Resistance was in a more precarious place. I didn’t have the scars then. I was younger.” She shrugged.

“Are there other possibilities?” Sean asked.

“Yes, but not a better one.” Kelly looked at Sean. “I also attempted to get information from…your father.” She exhaled. “Those are the only options on the table.”

“Wait—you’re saying that Trubel could be _my_ sister?” Sean blinked. “Or my cousin.”

Kelly shrugged. “It was a strange time.”

Trubel blinked. “So, one way or another I’m related to both of you. Huh.” She took a sip of coffee. “That’s weird.”

“Nicky, you look a bit pale,” Kelly said. “Something wrong?”

“I’m just trying to cope with the fact that my _mother_ seduced two different people for information seventeen years ago. You know. Because that’s—just weird.” He stood up. “I need more coffee. Irish coffee.”

Trubel sighed. She wasn’t sure _what_ to think about all of this. She was tired and the coffee only helped so much. All she was sure of right then was that her family was in danger of being split apart. She might not have been certain about all of this at first but…they were her family. Monroe, Rosalee, Elias, Genevieve—Nick and Sean. They had shown her time and again that they cared about her. She still had doubts, now and again, but her therapist assured her that was normal.

“What’s the plan for today then?” Kelly asked.

“Monroe, Rosalee will go to the spice shop and I’m staying with Trubel,” Nick said. “We don’t want to deviate too much for our standard routine. It’d look suspicious.”

“Novak and Kimble volunteered to take point today,” Sean said. “They’ll be there watching out for trouble.”

“Meanwhile,” Elizabeth started, “I’ll be making sure no one can come onto your property and catch you unawares.” She smiled and pulled a small flask and a set of pre-packaged finger pricks. “First things first, I need some blood from each of you. Who wants to go first?”

***

“I’ve got this,” Nick assured Sean for the fifth time he had everything at home handled before getting his Dom out the door.

“She needs to go back to bed,” Sean reminded him.

“I know.”

“She’ll probably—”

“I know, Sir.” Nick pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’ve got this.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I am.” Nick smiled. “Go on.”

Sean sighed and nodded, finally letting himself be convinced enough to leave. Nick locked the door behind him and turned his full attention toward his sleep deprived little sister. She was pouting a bit at her pin-pricked finger.

“Sean’s mom is terrifying,” she said, hearing Nick approach. “Like, seriously.”

“Yup.” He took a look at her half-empty coffee mug. “No more coffee, kiddo.”

She gave him a look. “But I’m tired.”

“Then you can go back to bed.”

Trubel shook her head. “Can’t sleep.”

Nick debated a moment. “Why don’t you sit on the couch and watch TV? I’m just going to do some paperwork.”

She shrugged. “Fine.”

Nick was hoping she’d fall asleep in front of the TV. It used to work on him when he was a kid. An hour later, Trubel was still awake, and had clearly entered the second phase of a sleep-deprived night—strangely energetic and task oriented. She was going through the movies and seemed to be reorganizing them, muttering under her breath about something.

“Uh, Trubel?”

“What?” she snapped, looking up at him and frowning. “Oh—um. I mean, what?” she blinked.

“What are you doing?”

“I had this sudden thought that the movies should be organized by genre.”

“Okay. Why don’t we shelve that idea?” He glanced over the mess. “We can do this later—after you’ve gotten some sleep.”

“I don’t _need_ sleep. I just—I just need to _do_ something.” She shivered. “I can do this.”

“Uh huh.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Okay, attitude, come on. Bed time.”

“I’m not a little _kid_ , Nick,” she protested.

“No, you’re a grumpy teenager who needs sleep.” He pulled her to her feet. “Come on. I’ll read you a bedtime story,” he teased, trying to lighten things up a bit.

She gave him a look that promised trouble.

“Come on, sweetheart, you aren’t going to be any help at all if you’re falling asleep on us,” he tried.

She frowned. “Can’t sleep,” she admitted. “I tried. I just—couldn’t.”

He smiled and rubbed her back. “It’s okay, I know just the thing.” He led her back upstairs to bed and sat down. “Come on, over my lap.”

She balked immediately. “I—I didn’t break a rule. You can’t _spank_ me.”

“A little spanking will help settle you down, and trust me, you’ll sleep.”

“No.”

“You can have a little one or you can continue to be disobedient and get a _real_ spanking and sleep on your stomach.” He raised an eyebrow and patted his lap. “Come on, sweetheart.”

The mulish head shake was so familiar Nick sighed. “You do know that the longer you stay up the more likely it is you’ll Drop from exhaustion, right?”

She grunted softly.

Nick made a face and tugged her down to sit next to him. “I need you to sleep, Theresa. You need to be alert, right?”

She gave him a look he recognized—his mother’s death glare. “I’m not tired.”

No, of course not. She was just red eyed, pale and vibrating with coffee. Nothing wrong at all.

“You _are_ going to sleep, young lady.” He returned the look. “Before you hurt yourself.”

Her brow furrowed. “ _Not tired._ ”

Nick sighed, tapping into a kernel of dominance. “ _Theresa Marie_.”

She flinched and shook her head. She was _way_ too tired to deal with this right now. Her head was fuzzy and itchy and her arms felt like the weighed a ton.

“No more stalling,” Nick tugged her over his lap. “Time for bed.” He wasn’t going to judge her for being grumpy or reverting to a two-year-old, he did the same thing when he got less sleep than he needed. She squirmed as he tugged down her pajamas leaving the skull-patterned underwear in place. “Settle down.” He swallowed. All he really wanted to do was curl up next to her.

“ _Please_ ,” she pleaded. “I don’t need a spanking. I didn’t do anything wrong.” She squirmed. “ _Nick._ ”

He shook his head.

“You’re being such a bastard!”

_Well that’s motivating._

He started out with a few hard smacks but Trubel was a bit too tired to fully appreciate that after those initial swats Nick was spanking with about as much force as he’d use on an _actual_ small child. If there was one thing Nick was intimately familiar with it was how hard a person needed to be spanked. She sniffled a little, but the more important thing was that she was relaxing a little at a time. It didn’t take long for her to go all boneless and he wasn’t surprised in the least to find she’d fallen asleep over his lap.

With an indulgent smile, he tugged her pajamas back up and shifted her properly into bed before cuddling up next to her. He was willing to nap for a couple of hours if it meant his baby sister would get some sleep. At least if she was sleeping, he knew she was safe.

He needed to know she was safe.

***

Nick texted updates to everyone over the course of the day, and while Sean wasn’t surprised Nick had spanked his little sister, Rosalee was.

Back at the spice shop, Rosalee gave Monroe a look. “Who’d have thought Nick would actually spank her?”

“It wasn’t much of a spanking on all accounts,” Monroe countered. “Probably best for him to ease into it anyhow.”

“At least she’s sleeping. I thought a toddler would be bad but obviously sleepy teenagers are much worse.”

Monroe snorted. “You’ve been thinking about toddlers?”

“Kind of hard not to think about the various stages of a child’s life when—” she bit her lip and glanced at Monroe. “When you’re expecting one.”

Monroe raised his eyebrows. “Wait—wait. Back up. Expecting?”

She smiled. “That’s right.”

He wanted to howl in happiness, but chose to be circumspect given the location. Instead he picked up his wife and kissed her. He hadn’t realized how _much_ he needed good news right then.

“This is—I can’t tell you how happy I am.”

“Really?” Rosalee asked.

“Really.” He kissed her again. “ _Really_.”

***

Sean was in his office when Henry Rabe arrived, a dour look on his face. “You aren’t going to like this,” he started.

“Best to tell me anyway,” Sean said.

Henry nodded. “Viktor filed against your adoption, asking for a DNA test. The court has to follow through. That said, he still isn’t a US citizen and every caseworker and counselor can testify to how much Trubel has improved under your care. Even if he is her father I don’t think that will necessarily stop the adoption. My greater concern is that he’ll make a play for visitation and then just—take her.”

Sean nodded. “Use a veneer of respectability, take her out of the country and then—nothing short of kidnapping her back will bring her home.”

“Exactly. The foreign courts don’t like to get involved in international custody hearings and with your family’s connections…if he gets her to his home country we won’t get her back.”

“And if he _isn’t_ her father?”

“Then we have less to worry about.”

“And if _my_ father is her father?” Sean gave Henry a sharp look. “Because that may very well be the case.”

Henry paled. “Then we have a _lot_ more to worry about.”

Sean sighed. “Prepare for every eventuality. I’ll contact some old friends.”

Henry nodded. “I’ll let you know if there are any changes.”

“Thank you.” Sean watched Henry leave before picking up the phone.

“Meisner,” came the expected response.

“Have you heard?” Sean asked.

“Kelly called.”

“I need contingencies.”

“Of course.” There was a pause. “But there is something else you need to know. After the Verrat were killed, your father was updated on the goings on. It seems he’s sending someone else to Portland to back-up Viktor.”

“Who?” Sean frowned.  


“Kenneth.”

Sean clenched his jaw. “Kenneth. Wonderful. Thank you for the update.”

“If I were you, I’d start circling wagons. Viktor can be unpredictable but he can also be bought off with the right pressure. Kenneth is another matter entirely.”

“I know.” Sean sighed. “Keep me informed.”

“Always.”

Sean stared at his phone a moment and made another call.

It took a moment before the call was picked up and a man answered with, “Damerov.”

***  


Trubel started school and they were still waiting for the DNA test results to come back in. The wagons, such as they were, were circled and Trubel couldn’t help feeling—antsy. She had a police escort, Grimm escort or Wesen escort everywhere. Carly had headed back to school and while they were talking on the phone the stress of everything else was starting to get to her.

They were still talking, her and Sean and he’d taken to helping her with her French homework after dinner but it was becoming more and more obvious that the teenager was getting beyond the point where kneeling and a dominant presence were going to be enough. Hormonal changes were stressful enough without adding in the adoption, new school mates—Jack being a dick—the possibility of being taken away from the family she’d _just_ started to really mesh with and her girlfriend being two hours away at college—it was a lot.

And, this week, of all weeks, she was on her period. Sore, grumpy and ready to bite someone’s head off. Or at the very least—beat the crap out of a hoodlum or two. Instead, she settled for running more often, listening to _very_ loud music and beating the crap out of a sandbag in her free time.

Sean and Nick let the week slide, given her—delicate state. He could forgive a lot of things when she was obviously not _intentionally_ being rude.

At the end of it, though, Sean felt like it was probably time to revisit the whole concept of maintenance and the best way to bring it up would be _after_ she’d been thoroughly spanked for the laundry list of repeated attitude, swearing—in French _and_ German, general surliness and disrespect. He’d given her swats and reminder spankings but had held off on anything more in the hopes she’d turn things around with space.

And that did not happen.

So after school the following Tuesday Sean was waiting for her when she got home with Nick.

Trubel’s expression was dark. School hadn’t gone well. The pleated khaki uniform skirt stopped just past her knees, showing off a darkening bruise on her shin. Her knuckles were a bit red and there was a scrape along her forearm.

“Guess who has Saturday detention?” Nick remarked, raising an eyebrow at Trubel and then looking at Sean, who was already sitting on the couch.

“For?” Sean prompted, looking at his ward.

Trubel frowned, setting her bag down on the kitchen table. “It wasn’t my fault.”

“That’s not what I asked, Theresa.”

She huffed.

“And that attitude isn’t shortening the amount of time you’re going to spend over my knee, young lady.”

Trubel froze momentarily and fiddled with her bag strap. “There was a fight. I didn’t start it.”

“She did _finish_ it though.” Nick made a face that was _almost_ a smile and just a tiny bit proud. Sean shot him a disapproving look and Nick sobered.

“A fight with whom?”

“Jack’s girlfriend, Sarah. She got suspended—because _she_ started it.” Trubel turned to face Sean. “Why should I get spanked for defending myself?”

“You’re getting spanked because you’ve been a brat for the last month. Take off your shoes and go stand in the corner.”

Trubel flushed. “And if I don’t?”

Sean raised his eyebrows. “I’ll count to three. If I get to three, you get a spanking and then you get to stand in the corner with your hands on your head until your second spanking. Which you already know, Theresa. You’re stalling.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “No I’m not.”

“One.”

Nick recognized the determination on Trubel’s face and sighed. This wasn’t going to go well. He stepped out of the line of fire and sat down in the armchair adjacent to the couch.

“Two.”

Trubel raised her chin, showing a level of stubbornness that was entirely too familiar.

Sean sighed, counting to five in his head. “Three.” He stood up and strode over to her before she could run off and pulled out a kitchen chair, sitting down and pulling her over his knee. He tugged her shoes off before he moved her skirt out of the way and spanked over the short leggings she wore underneath. She kicked and squirmed and he spanked harder. After a couple minutes he stopped and tugged the leggings down and continued on for a bit before he stopped, stood her up and put her over his shoulder. He carried her over to the corner and set her down. “Hands on your head, Theresa.”

Sniffling, she complied quietly.

Sean sat back down on the couch and set his watch timer. These past weeks had been hard on all of them. Nick had lost his temper with a suspect last week and nearly started a fight—which ended with him in the corner followed by a visit to the quiet room for a spanking. The DNA test was due in a matter of days now and all Sean could hope for was that Viktor _was_ Trubel’s father over Frederick. Of the two options, it would be a bit easier to deal with.

Trubel fidgeted in the corner, but she usually did, and when Sean’s watch timer when off she flinched.

“Come here, Theresa.”

She gave him a look over her shoulder and pouted.

“Theresa Marie, do you want me to get a hairbrush?”

“No.” She shook her head.

“Then get over here.” As soon as she was within reach he tugged her over his lap, pulling the skirt back up and tugging her underwear down to join the leggings. “You’ve been disrespectful, rude, and bratty, young lady. You’ve been swearing—” she shook her head, “don’t you lie to me, Theresa Marie. You’ve been swearing and you are _very_ lucky you’re not getting this spanking with a mouth full of soap.” He started spanking the already lightly pink cheeks. 

She whined.

“This attitude is going to stop now, and after we’re done here you are going to sit at the kitchen table and write _I will not be disrespectful_ two hundred times.”

“But I have homework!” she snapped.

He tipped her forward, applying his focus to her sit spots. “You’ll have plenty of time to do both before bedtime, and if I find out you didn’t finish your homework you’ll be doing it at the kitchen table every day for a week on a sore bottom.”

She shook her head.

“I know these past weeks have been hard, _ma petite_. I know. But that does _not_ give you license to be a brat, does it?” He smacked her thigh after too long a pause.

“No, Sir.”

“No it doesn’t.” He continued the spanking.

She started to cry, face burrowed in her arms. “I-I’m sorry,” she managed. “I’m sorry I’ve been a brat.”

“I know _ma petite_ , I know.” He continued. “Just a bit more now, let it all go.”

She cried harder, sputtering further apologies, not even really aware that the spanking had stopped. He rubbed her back gently and then moved down to rub some of the sting out of her reddened cheeks.

“All forgiven, _ma petite._ ” He let her cry a bit longer over his lap. “That’s my good girl. I know it was hard.” He got her clothes adjusted and settled her onto his lap. “Everything is going to be all right.”

She clung to his shirt. “I just—I want things to stop being so _hard_.”

“I know.” He rubbed her back, glancing at Nick and motioning him over.

Nick hurried over, sitting down next to Sean and petting Trubel’s hair. “We’re going to get through this,” Nick said.

“And we’re going to try and make things easier for your,” Sean said.

She sniffed. “How?”

“First, if you want, we could switch you to one of the online schools until things settle down. If you want,” Nick said. “Help take some of the stress off you.”

“Really?” She lifted her head.

“Really,” Sean said. “We just want you to be happy and healthy, okay? Everything we do is to keep you safe.”

“I know.” She wiped her face on the back of her hand. “I trust you.”

Sean took a breath. _First time she’s ever said that._ He glanced at Nick. His sub nodded in encouragement.

“Thank you, _ma petite._ ” He rubbed her back. “The other thing we’re going to do is start maintenance.”

She flinched. She knew what that meant, it was in the discipline chapter of her copy of _Submission and You_.

“Not permanently, _ma petite_ , just until things settle down.”

Her lower lip trembled. “Do we _have_ to?”

“I only want to do what’s best for _you_. Nick and I took a lot of time to discuss it and we didn’t arrive at the decision lightly, I promise you.”

“I don’t _want_ maintenance spankings,” she huffed.

“Do you need to go back over my knee, young lady?”

“No, Sir.” She shook her head. “Sorry.”

“Okay.” He rubbed her back again. “Now, we’re going to do this, Theresa. No arguments are going to change my mind.”

She continued to pout, but didn’t protest again, pressing her face to his chest instead.

He smiled. “This is how it’s going to work. If Nick or I think you need a spanking, whether you’ve broken a rule or not, you’ll get one. If you feel restless or snippy and _ask_ for maintenance before we tell you I will be very proud of you, but it’s okay if you don’t. Okay?”

She nodded into his chest.

“Verbal acknowledgment, sweetheart,” Nick prompted.

“Okay, Sir.”

“Good girl,” Sean praised softly. “You ready to get up now or do you need a few more minutes?”

She snuggled closer.

Sean couldn’t help smiling. “Okay, precious, take all the time you need. We’re not going anywhere.”

***

Nick was at his desk, wrapping up case notes when he got the call. DNA test results were back.

“Burkhardt,” he answered.

“Nick, it’s Frank.” There was a long pause. “Viktor is her biological father.”

Nick took a breath. “Okay. Now what?”

“Now, we bury him in paper and if that doesn’t work—we bury him in something else.”

Nick smiled. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up--Team Grimm faces off against Viktor and Kenneth. 
> 
> Something tells me someone isn't walking away from this.


	12. Results Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I've been having a block. You may all go bow down to Zoo in thanks for being such a huge help with it and kindly Beta-reading the chapter before I posted. 
> 
> Thank you Zoo!
> 
> Hark! In Warning! There are spankings. Little ones.

Viktor was gloating.

Kenneth was drinking. The tall blond royal was—annoyed. “You do know we don’t actually _have_ the girl in hand?” Kenneth raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

“I have a right to a bit of preening,” Viktor replied. “Besides, aren’t you here to make a plan? Get _results_ , as Rispoli says? I want my daughter, Kenneth. Put a plan together and get her for me.”

Kenneth sighed. “As you like.” He stood. “I’ve been mapping their movements. I’ll put a strike team together.”

Viktor smiled. “Good.”

Kenneth strode over to the pair of Verrat stationed by the hall. “Just stay out of the way, Viktor and everything will be just fine.”

***

Nick tried to break the news as gently as possible to Trubel, but gently didn’t exactly matter given the nature of the news.

_My parents are alive and they’re both kind of—not great._ Trubel sighed. She’d locked herself in her bedroom after a bit of a tantrum and was currently on the roof outside her bedroom trying to clear her head. Now that they _knew_ she was Royal—whatever the fuck that really even meant—Nick and Sean were getting even _more_ protective. If that was even possible. She was starting to think they were going to lock her in a tower or something.

Okay, maybe not a tower but they _did_ work at a police station. Getting locked in a holding cell for her own protection wasn’t outside the realm of possibilities. She felt—she felt like her skin was too small for her. Like there was a whole world just out of reach if she could just take that first step…

_I miss Carly._

_I want a cigarette._

_If Viktor was just dead none of this would be an issue._

She could solve one of those problems at least. She scooted up to the window, retrieving the plastic zip-top bag she’d secured under the frame and pulling out the half-empty pack of filtered menthols. She wasn’t a huge fan of menthols, but the smell was somehow easier to cover up. She was reaching for her lighter when she heard a car pulling up. Trubel frowned, climbing up to peer over the peak of the roof.

A yellow VW Beetle was pulling up. She spotted Monroe and Rosalee getting out and sighed, sliding back down and putting the pack back before climbing back into her bedroom. If they were here, she was probably going to be expected to you know, leave her room. Sure enough, a minute later, Nick was knocking on her door.

“Trubel? Monroe and Rosalee are here for dinner.”

She sighed, opening the door and giving her brother a look. “Seriously? Can’t I just—eat in my room?”

“Locking yourself away isn’t going to make you feel better.” Nick gave her a look. “Trust me.”

“Stop being reasonable.” She sighed. “Can’t you just let me be a normal, sulking teenager?”

Nick smiled. “If I let you sulk; Sean will spank me.” He gave her wide-eyed look and Trubel was suddenly aware of where she got her own puppy-dog stare. “You wouldn’t want that to happen, would you?”

She frowned. “That is so cheating.”

“I know.” He grinned. “Come on. It’s pizza…”

“All right.”

***

Trubel was starting to feel more and more like one of those fairy tale princesses locked up in a tower by some well-meaning asshole. Except she didn’t get a dragon. Somehow, it didn’t seem fair that she didn’t get a dragon. She’d switched over to an online school and for the past two weeks the only time she left the house it was to go for a run outside with Nick, sit on the roof for a smoke or sit out on the patio. She hadn’t even been to the spice shop.

It was only temporary became a near constant refrain from her guardians and she was getting sick of hearing it.

Case in point, Wednesday morning she got back from her run with Nick, Sean was still home, and it looked like her babysitter for the day was going to be Monroe. She was getting a little tired of _that_ too. Elizabeth and Adalind had put enough protection magic on the property to stop a Siegbarste, she wasn’t a toddler, she didn’t _need_ someone shadowing her all damn day.

“Good morning, Trubel,” Monroe said.

“Monroe.” She frowned. “You aren’t going to like—follow me around all day. Are you?”

Sean gave her a look. “Do I hear an attitude in that tone, missy?”

“No…” she made a face. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Sean watcher scamper upstairs and looked at Monroe. “She might push you today.”

“I can handle that.”

“I know.” He filled his travel mug up and grabbed his briefcase before glancing at Nick. “Hank picking you up, _minou_?”

Nick nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’ll see you at work then.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Nick turned to Monroe. “Just make sure she gets her schoolwork done, okay?”

“Will do, buddy.” Monroe managed a smile. “You know, it’s all going to be all right? Right? I mean, we’ve handled Royals before. We can totally do this.”

“I know.” Nick nodded. “I’m just worried that she’ll get tired of waiting and do something stupid. You know. Because that sort of runs in the family.”

“Yea, I know.” Monroe shook his head. “I’ll keep a close eye on her, don’t worry.”

Nick sighed. “I better get in the shower. Hank should be here in twenty minutes.”

“Got it.”

Monroe settled into the kitchen, fixing himself a cup of coffee. He heard Nick and Trubel chatting a bit later before Nick came downstairs and headed out with Hank. Trubel came downstairs a few minutes later, laptop in hand, to start her school work and get a cup of coffee.

“You have a lot to do today?” Monroe asked.

She shrugged. “Honestly, this whole school thing is like a hundred times easier on the computer.” Trubel sipped at her coffee and sat down. “I can do whatever class I want to do first and if I have questions there’s a chat thread.”

“Things sure have changed since I was in school.” Monroe shook his head. “But then again, whatever works.”

She made a noise in agreement and opened up her math class.

***

Trubel finished her schoolwork before lunch and made herself some mac and cheese while Monroe had a salad. He started watching a documentary on Norwegian clock makers and she tried to decide if spending the afternoon reading about Wesen was a better use of her time then, say, strangling Monroe.

It was a _really_ boring documentary and he was adding commentary. Like. _A lot._ Of. Commentary.

“And you see, those gears weren’t used in German manufacturing because of their habit of sticking so instead they used—”

“Good god shut up.” Her head dropped in her hands. “Clocks. I mean clocks. Can’t you watch something about—I don’t know? Not clocks?”

He raised an eyebrow. “You want to ask nicely?”

She groaned. “I’m just going to go—read.”

Monroe shook his head, grabbing her by the wrist. “You’ve been testy all morning.”

“So?” She tugged at her wrist. “Let go.”

“I think it’s time for some maintenance, pup.”

Trubel shook her head.

“Yup.” He narrowed his eyes. “Thirty swats, pup. Let’s go.” He pulled her closer, shifting forward and tugging her over his lap. “If I don’t see improvement in your attitude we’ll do this again with double. Understand?”

She huffed and he gave her a swat.

“Theresa?”

“Yes, I understand.” _Jerk._

“And that one didn’t count.” He tugged her pants down and doled out his thirty swats as promised. She squirmed a bit until he got a bit over twenty and by the end she was at least mindful that she’d been snippy—although not entirely sorry about it. “Now then, how about you tell me what you want to watch.”

She sighed. “Cartoons?”

“Okay.” He let her up, eyeing her somewhat reddened face. “You going to be good?”

Trubel pouted. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” He patted the couch next to him. “Come on, somebody needs a cuddle.”

She couldn’t _actually_ disagree with that, settling down next to him. “When is all of this going to be over?”

“Soon, pup. Soon.”

She was getting really tired of that answer.

***

A reason to leave the house came up a week later—a court date and they couldn’t get out of it. Trubel had to go. A motorcade would draw too much attention, so it was decided that instead they would all drive separately and Trubel would hide in the back of one of the cars, which was determined by drawing straws. As random and close to their leaving as possible.

Trubel ended up in Elias’ SUV, a blanket over her head. She wasn’t feeling particularly great about this little trip. They made it to the courthouse without any issue, and found Viktor waiting there for them.

“Cousin,” Sean said.

“Half-cousin,” Viktor returned. He turned his gaze toward Trubel, who’d been forced into a dress for court. “My, my…Theresa. You are quite lovely, aren’t you?” He stood out of range of her overprotective guardians. “The right clothes, the right hair—you’ll fit right into the family.”

“I already fit into _my_ family,” she returned, moving closer to Nick and Sean.

Viktor smiled. “Loyalty is such a becoming trait, no matter how ill-placed. But, we should head inside, shouldn’t we?” He glanced at his watch. “Wouldn’t want to be late.”

“No, we wouldn’t.” Sean glared at his cousin and led the way into the courtroom.

***

In the end, nothing was decided beyond confirming the DNA test results and another court appointment was made. It would be months before anything was finalized and Trubel was left feeling disheartened by the whole process.

This time, she was in Monroe’s car as they headed home.

This time, they weren’t quite so careful about who was watching.

A traffic accident diverted Monroe down a side street—where an armored SUV was blocking them off. “Verrat,” Monroe growled.

Monroe swore, backing up while Rosalee alerted everyone else to the situation. “We’re close to the spice shop,” she said after a second. “We can hold them off there.”

Monroe nodded, narrowly avoiding another armored SUV as he peeled away from the side street and began back tracking. Elias and Novak were in the first car to make it to them, cutting off one of the SUV’s following them—by the way they were driving, Monroe was pretty sure it was Elias behind the wheel. There was a certain manic flair in the way he drove.

Rosalee spotted Nick and Sean a few seconds before hearing a horrible crunch. One of the Verrat’s vehicles had crashed into Elias and Novak.

“Holy shit,” Trubel said. “Are they okay?” She peered out the window.

“Language,” Monroe said absently.

“I’m sure they’re okay,” Rosalee said. “Stay down, pet.”

Trubel frowned and crouched back down. _They better be okay._ She bit her lip. _I wish I had a weapon._ Monroe’s semi-reckless driving got them to the spice shop in record time, Nick and Sean pulling up shortly after and hustling Trubel inside. Nick wasn’t all that surprised to see his mother there waiting for them—although Elizabeth was a surprise.

“Elias and Novak got hit,” he said. “Somebody needs to go check on them.”

Kelly nodded. “I can do that. You should take Trubel downstairs, out of sight.”

Nick nodded back, “Come on, kid.”

Trubel sighed. “So that’s the plan? Sit tight? Are you kidding me?”

“For now, yes.” Nick gave her a look. “We don’t know how many Verrat there are just yet. Once we do, we can plan better.” He took her hand and squeezed. “I don’t like this either but—trust me.”

She made a face but followed him downstairs to the basement, settling down in the small sitting area Rosalee had put in for these sorts of situations. _This is all my fault. None of this would be happening if I just…if I wasn’t around._ She didn’t want to think _if I hadn’t been born._ That was a dangerous thing to think.

She didn’t want to worry anyone either, but she was scared. _Elias could be hurt. Novak could be hurt. They’re all here protecting me. Me._

_What have I ever done to deserve that? I’m just the kid they picked up off the street. Blood relation or not, they don’t owe me their lives._

_I can’t ask for that._

She curled up on the battered couch and sighed.

_Nobody else should die because of me._

Nick sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. “It’s okay, sweetheart.”

“No it’s not.” She sniffed.

Nick sighed, and pet her hair. “It’s going to be.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do.” He took a deep breath. “As long as we’re all together, we’ll be okay.” He kept petting her hair. “I have to head upstairs, but I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?”

“Okay.”

He didn’t really want to leave her, but he had to get a status update. He pressed a kiss to her hair and headed upstairs. They’d locked the doors and Sean was on his phone while the others settled into guard positions.

“What’s going on?”

It was Elizabeth who turned toward him. “Elias is fine, he had to take Novak to the hospital.”

“Is Cara okay?”

“We don’t know yet.”

_Fuck._ He took a breath.

“The book club is coming,” Elizabeth followed. “Brewer and McKee, your partner and a few others.”

“Do we know how many Verrat we’re up against?”

Sean put his hand on his phone and looked at his sub. “A dozen or more. Damerov is trying to pull them off us and Meisner is on route.”

“Where is Viktor now?” Nick asked.

“Back at his hotel.”

“Then a couple of us should slip out and head there while his Verrat are distracted. You know. Take care of the problem.” Nick clenched his jaw. “I’ve got some weapons here.”

Sean raised his eyebrows. “Not that I don’t appreciate the sentiment, _mamour_ , but his disappearance at this juncture would lead fairly obviously back to us.”

“Not if we do it right,” Nick argued. “I want his head, Sean. On a plate. But I’ll settle for him just never being found again. Ever.”

Sean closed the gap between them. “It’s not the right time, Nick.”

“Fuck the right time this asshole just tried to _kidnap_ our child.”

“I know that.”

“Then act like it!”

Sean took a breath. “ _One_.”

Nick flinched.

“Go downstairs and stay with Trubel,” Sean ordered firmly. “I’ll be down to check on you both in a bit.”

Nick took a deep breath. “Yes, Sir. I—I’m sorry. This is all just…”

“I know.” Sean kissed him. “Be my good boy and go downstairs.”

Nick nodded and headed back down to his sister, still on the couch where he’d left her. “Hey, how are you doing?”

She shrugged. “You were shouting.”

“Yeah I was. Novak is in the hospital—we don’t know how bad it is yet.”

Trubel sat up. “This is my fault.”

“No, it’s Viktor’s fault. You could even argue that it’s our mother’s fault—but it’s not your fault.” He sat down, pulling her head to his shoulder. “Definitely not your fault.”

And all he could think was. _Or mine. Definitely mine. Novak is hurt. Elias could have been hurt. I didn’t plan well enough. My fault. I can’t believe I yelled at my Dom. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Because the siblings were _much_ too alike.

When Sean came downstairs he was faced with not one, but _two_ , upset subs. He wouldn’t be all that surprised to find out later that Rosalee spent much of the next several hours curled up in Monroe’s lap while they waited for the all-clear but at that moment he needed to handle his Grimms.

Theresa needed him quite obviously _now_ , but Nick would be all right if he stood in a corner for a bit first. It might, actually, be enough all together. Sometimes it was.

Sean walked over to the couch, squatting down to look at Nick. “Nicholas, _minou_ , I think you need some corner time.” He brushed a hand through Nick’s hair. “Okay?”

Nick swallowed before nodding. “Yes, Sir.”

“Okay. You go ahead and I’ll take care of _ma petite._ If you need more, we’ll take care of it. _Oui?_ ”

“ _Oui._ ” Nick took a deep breath, kissing Trubel’s forehead before he slipped off and found a corner. Trubel didn’t quite find the same peace in this as he did, but no two subs were the same. He’d noticed she had a distinct preference for kneeling, though he doubted she’d noticed it yet herself.

Still, this was his place to clear his head a bit. To calm down. Think things through. Focus inward and not on what was happening behind him. Not that he was _upset_ about Sean spanking Trubel, he wasn’t. But they’d never been—well they’d never been _helped_ at the same time. It was a different kettle of fish. He and Rosalee, on the other hand, had ended up over Monroe’s knee in quick succession after one rather epic pub crawl right before their bonding ceremony.

Sean though, would probably take Trubel upstairs to the little bedroom Rosalee had added on last year for overnight patients. It was just as fortified as the basement—having no windows and the one entrance—and then Rosalee could stay with her.

Meanwhile, Sean was sitting on the couch next to Trubel, petting her hair and gauging where her head was at.

“What are you thinking, _ma petite_?”

“That Viktor wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for me. Novak wouldn’t be in the hospital—all of you wouldn’t be in danger.” She hiccupped. “I’m like a danger magnet.”

“Danger is simply a part of the lives we lead, _ma petite_ , that doesn’t make it your fault. Viktor wants to play on your fears. He wants us off balance. We’re not going to let him win, are we?”

She shook her head. “No, Sir.”

“No.” He kept petting her hair.

“I…” she mumbled the last part, face pressed into his chest, cheeks flushed.

“What was that, _ma petite?_ ” he asked gently.

“I—I need help, Sir.” She pulled her face away from his chest, biting her lip. “I need help.”

“I am so proud of you, Theresa,” he said, brushing hair from her face. “ _So_ proud.” He shifted her position slightly. “Lay down over my lap and I’ll help you, all right?”

She nodded, face still red and did as he’d asked, butterflies in her stomach.

“I am so proud of you, _ma petite,_ ” he continued praising softly, pulling her the skirt of her dress up. “Everything’s going to better soon, I promise.” He cupped his hand and started spanking.

_This is different._ Trubel realized as the first swats started coming down. It _hurt_ but it was more that it was _loud_. The clapping of skin, the position, his soft words all reinforcing the message that _everything was all right_ and _she could let go_ because Uncle Sean was there and he was taking care of her and he would _always_ take care of his little girl. She couldn’t really grasp what he was saying beyond the overall tone, but found all of the tension that had built up inside her chest like an awful tangle of hot wire dissipating, and as he tipped her forward a bit to strike at the tender parts of her thigh, it came undone entirely.

“That’s it, _ma petite._ All over now.”

She felt him readjust her clothes, rubbing at the sting in her cheeks before turning her over to cuddle up on his lap. “Thank you, Sir,” she managed, head on his chest.

“Your welcome, precious.” He stroked her hair. “I have to take care of Nick, _ma petite._ Will you be all right if I take you upstairs? You can cuddle up with Rosalee.”

She made a soft hum in affirmation.

“Good girl.”

***

“This plan of yours doesn’t seem to be working,” Viktor snapped at his cousin.

Kenneth shook his head. “Trust me, Viktor, I know what I’m doing.” He checked his phone absently. “This little ambush was just a preliminary move. Soon enough, we’ll have your daughter in hand.” He smiled. “I get results, remember?”

“You’d better,” Viktor hissed. “I won’t be made a fool of.”

Kenneth rolled his eyes. “Just keep your temper, and you won’t be.” He rose from his seat on the suite’s couch. “Now, I have an errand to run. Stay with your guards. There’s always the chance one of the Grimm will decide you’re too much a risk to let live.”

Viktor snorted. “I think Sean knows better.”

Kenneth shrugged, slinging on his black leather jacket and picking up an envelope from the desk. “I certainly hope so.”

***

The night ended in the hospital. Novak wasn’t _seriously_ injured, but a broken clavicle definitely took her out of the fight, as it were. Of more pressing concern was that two members of the ‘book club’ were missing, a lodge member—Ted—ended up with thirty stitches and someone set fire to a patrol car. The officers inside had superficial burns, but the entire evening was starting to look like the aftermath of a sporting event.

Trubel was dead asleep in the lobby, curled up in Monroe’s lap while Sean talked to someone from the mayor’s office about the day’s events.

Nick was leaning against the nurses’ station, sipping coffee and pretending he wasn’t eavesdropping.

Elizabeth and Kelly seemed to be trading recipes for poison, but no one really wanted to know.

And Rosalee was in the bathroom off the lobby, throwing up.

Sean had sent everyone else home, a new shift of officers waiting to escort them home after they wrapped things up here.

Adalind walked into the hospital waiting room just as Sean wrapped up with the official, dried blood on her face and a perplexed wide-eyed expression fixed.

“Adalind?” Nick took notice of the other sub first, taking a deep breath and noting the distinct sour/sharp smell of stress and an oncoming Drop with concern.

She stumbled, Nick catching her by the elbow and putting a hand on her face. She blinked, lips parting. “Nick?”

“Hey,” he pushed her hair from her face. “Are you okay?”

“I—I don’t know.” She blinked. “I don’t how I got here.”

Sean and Elizabeth were there moments later, steadying Adalind further with gentle hands.

“She needs to sit down,” Elizabeth said. She glanced at the empty nurses’ station and frowned.

Nick took that as his cue to run off and find someone, leaving Adalind in the Doms’ capable hands.

“Adalind?” Sean led her gently over to the seating area and sat, pulling her into his lap without a second thought. She was too far down to argue. Eyes dilated and body starting to shake. “ _Ma petite sorcière,”_ he whispered, “what’s wrong?”

“My sisters.” Her lip trembled. “Dead.” Her breath came in too sharp bursts. “They’re dead. I couldn’t—I couldn’t save them.”

Sean looked up at his mother. Elizabeth nodded curtly and stepped away, pulling out her phone.

“How did you get here?”

“Someone. Someone drove me.” She blinked and reached into her bag, slung around her torso in a way she never wore it. She pulled an envelope free. “He gave me this.” She blinked again. “I can’t remember…”

Nick came back with a nurse, who immediately began assessing the shaking Hexenbiest. The man frowned, grabbing a small kit from the nurses’ station and retrieving a test strip.

“What’s her name?” the man asked.

“Adalind,” Sean replied.

“All right Adalind,” the nurse’s voice was soothing and gentle. “I need to put this little piece of paper on your tongue. Is that okay?”

“Tongue?” She was shaking so hard. “I—yes?”

“Okay.” He smiled and held the paper to her lips. “Open wide for me, Adalind.”

She complied and he swiped the paper across her tongue, eyeing it carefully for a moment before dropping it into a small plastic vial of clear liquid, capping it and then shaking it. The clear liquid turned orange.

“She’s been given a Drop-Stimulant,” the nurse said. “We need to get her into a room and get an IV started.”

Sean nodded.

“Does she have a Dominant Guardian?”

Sean made a face. “They’re—estranged. I have power to act in that regard, however.”

“All right.” The nurse nodded. “Let’s get Adalind back to a room.”

Sean glanced at Nick, “You’ll get Trubel home if I have to stay?”

“Yes, Sir.” Nick nodded.

“All right.” He passed the envelope over to Nick. “And figure out what happened here as best you can.”

Nick nodded again, watching as the nurse led Sean—Adalind in his arms—back do a room. He glanced down at the envelope and frowned. It looked like it came from a hotel. There was nothing written on the front and it felt like there was only paper inside but…that didn’t necessarily mean anything. He glanced at Elizabeth.

“Any way to tell if this has been—tampered with?”

She nodded, holding a hand out for it. Nick passed it over and watched as she _woged_ , breathing deeply before _woging_ back and shaking her head. “No magic on it, no smell of poison.”

“All right.” Nick took it back, peeled it open and slipped the fold of paper free.

_This attack was merely a show of force. If we do not have Theresa in hand before the end of the week, there will be more casualties. Hexenbiest are more fragile than they seem._

_Do not think the witches can protect you forever._

Nick swallowed. “We need to find out what happened to the other members of the book club. Now.”

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. “Oh?”

“I think Adalind was there. We just have to retrace her steps.” He folded the note back up and shoved it in his pocket. “I’ll call Hank, he should still be at the station. Mom, could you make a start on tracking Adalind’s last known?”

“Of course.” Kelly nodded. “What did the note say, Nicky?”

Nick frowned. “A threat.” He shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. We don’t answer to threats.”

_And if this guy thinks I’m going to hand my sister over to a murderer—well, I still have that ax._

And Sean couldn’t keep finding reasons to keep Viktor alive. Not forever anyway.

_He’s mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun...
> 
> Nick seems like he's going to do something stupid. I wonder why that's familiar?


	13. Gambit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Zoo!
> 
> Ware, spanking--paddle/hairbrush used at the end. (There's build up).
> 
> Trubel tries to take things into her own hands. Kenneth makes a move. 
> 
> Sean begins his endgame.

The bodies of the two missing members of the book club were found the next morning—sans heads. The current consensus was that while the law enforcement side of things would have to be handled, everyone else had settled into the Burkhardt-Renard household to wait out the storm, as it were.

Trubel was finding the dearth of company to be—troublesome. Everywhere she turned there was an authority figure waiting. Rosalee and Monroe were in the living room watching a nature documentary. Kelly and Elizabeth were in the study. Elias was in the kitchen, Genevieve at the dining table with little Theo. And while Adalind was _technically_ not an authority figure and really in no condition to be one regardless in her post-Drop haze, she was currently occupying the basement along with the remaining three members of her ‘book club’, cuddled up on the couch watching Halloween movies.

Even Officer McKee was present, staked out on the front porch with a rifle and looking a bit too much like a Sheriff from an old Western movie. The only reason Jarold _wasn’t_ in attendance as well was because he’d gone up to visit Carly before all of this madness had started in the first place and Hank had asked him to stay there for the time being.

Apparently Jarold had a habit of rushing into dangerous situations without looking.

Trubel tried to busy herself with some laundry. She figured if she was doing _something_ she could stop feeling so worried about—everything. She was so focused on _doing_ that she was half through a basket of Nick’s clothes before she realized she’d run out of her own things, but continued on for want of busyness. Emptying the pockets of a pair of jeans, however, she came across a folded envelope.

_Huh._ She frowned, picking it open and pulling the paper inside free. 

_This attack was merely a show of force. If we do not have Theresa in hand before the end of the week, there will be more casualties. Hexenbiest are more fragile than they seem._

_Do not think the witches can protect you forever._

Her heart dropped into her stomach. _Because of me._ Those two women, Hexenbiest or not, they’d been _protecting_ her and now they were dead. They were dead because this asshole wanted her bad enough and he was willing to kill more people to make that happen. _My fault._

“Trubel?” Elias called. “I’m making lunch.”

She froze, hurriedly stuffing the envelope into her own pocket and tossing the jeans into the washing machine.

“Coming!” she called back. She didn’t feel hungry at all but—it would look strange if she didn’t eat. _I don’t want anyone else to die._

***

“No fingerprints. No DNA.” Nick exhaled sharply. “We’ll have to wait on the autopsies to get an idea of what the weapon was but even _if_ we figure that out it’s not like we don’t _know_ who did this.”

“We just can’t prove it.” Hank sighed. “I know, bud.”

Nick shook his head and pushed away from his desk. “I should be at home.” _I feel useless._

“Trubel is safe and sound,” Hank assured his partner. “Surrounded by enough firepower to stop a herd of Siegbarste. No one is going to get her there.”

“I know.” He shook his head again. “You want some coffee?” He stood. “Not station coffee,” he revised getting a better look at the pot.

“I won’t say no.”

“Be back in fifteen then.”

***

There was a very heated game of Monopoly in progress when Trubel’s phone rang. The caller ID read _Nick._ Given that she was nearing bankruptcy, she folded out of the game and headed up to her room to take the call in relative privacy.

“Hey, Nick, what’s up?”

“I’ve no doubt,” the unfamiliar, accented voice started, “that you’re wondering who I am. How I have your brother’s phone and what his status is.”

Trubel froze. _That’s not Viktor._

“Fear not, beyond a mild gunshot wound, he’s fine. On his way to hospital now, I should think.”

“I swear to god if—”

“Now, now, let’s stay civil, shall we?”

Her phone flashed—Sean was trying to call her. “What do you want?”

“You know what I want, Theresa. You have twelve hours or the next bullet I put in one of your loved one’s will go between the eyes.” He hung up.

Trubel quickly accept Sean’s call. “Hey,” she breathed, trying to sound normal.

“Theresa, I don’t want you to worry but Nick is in the hospital. It’s a very minor gunshot wound, really. Through the shoulder, the doctors are confident he’ll recover.”

“I—do we know who did it?” Trubel couldn’t think of anything else to ask.

“The shot came from a car, rental. We’re trying to trace it back but…”

“I understand.” She took a breath, feigning calm. “When are you coming home? When is Nick coming home?”

“Tomorrow at the earliest, _ma petite_.” His tone was regretful. “I’m going stay here with him until he’s discharged and, well I don’t have to tell you it would be too large a risk for you to leave the house right now.”

“Right. Uh—just tell him I…” She swallowed. “Tell Nick I love him.”

There was a slight catch as Sean took a breath before he replied. “Of course, _ma petite._ ”

“I love you too, Uncle Sean,” she added.

“And I love you, Theresa. Everything is going to be all right.”

She made a soft sound in affirmation before they concluded the call. _I have to do something._ She swallowed. A sticky knot seemed to have formed in the pit of her stomach as a plan came together. Not even really a plan. It was… _I’m giving up._ Trubel forced herself to take deep breaths, sinking down to her knees at the side of her bed and trying to calm down. _He just wants me._

If she was going to protect her family—she had to move fast. There wasn’t much time between now and Sean calling everyone else. Which would lead to everyone else making sure she was okay. And yeah, she _wasn’t_ okay, but _she_ didn’t matter right now. Her family mattered. They were the only thing that mattered. She dug under her bed, pulling a box free from the box spring and set it on the bed. Right after all of this started she’d put this together, just in case.

She popped open the box, pulling out the box of Obsetrex and slapping a patch onto her hip. The knife and sheath were next, and she stripped off the pajama pants she’d been wearing all day, putting it in position so it would line up with her jean’s pocket before she put the pants on, ripping the pocket open and checking to make sure she could reach it. As long as she didn’t flex her leg too much, the knife wasn’t noticeable in the too big pants.

She stuffed the extra patches into her bra and dropped her phone on the bed, staring into the box at the last thing it held.

A small, semi-automatic pistol. She swallowed, fingering the grip nervously before shaking her head, slamming the box closed and dashing off a quick note and sticking it on the bedside table before putting on her boots and setting the bed to look like she was curled up under the covers. She caught the sound of footsteps on the stairs—Monroe. Trubel took one last look around her room, grabbing a photo she, Nick and Sean had taken a month ago and stuffing that into her bra as well before hurrying out the window and climbing up the peak of the roof to slide down the other side.

Officer McKee’s motorcycle was here.

Trubel had never mentioned to her guardians that she’d learned to drive a motorcycle ages ago, because they’d be suitably appalled, but it was going to be faster and more maneuverable than a car. Faster too. She hurried down the other side of the roof to the drain, dropping down to the porch and then vaulting over the railing with an easy grace and running straight for the bike.

Another handy thing to know when you were living on the streets—how to hotwire a motorcycle. The little Japanese bike wasn’t hard to start. _Thank you, electronic starter._

As she snapped the helmet in place and revved up the bike she heard someone call her name—but there wasn’t any time for that. She had to stop this before it got any further.

Before anyone else died.

***

Trubel got to the Royal’s hotel, jittery and a bit head-achy from the Obsetrex. She took a deep breath and headed inside the hotel lobby. She was walking up to the desk when she spotted the first Verrat, recognizing the tattoo. And the Verrat, a tall man in a black leather jacket, clearly recognized her, quirking his finger for her to come to him.

She swallowed and approached. “I’m here to see Viktor.”

“Good.”

He held out his hand and—someone grabbed her from behind, growling at that Verrat with prejudice.

“She came here on her own, don’t snarl at me,” the man said blandly.

Trubel turned, spotting her captor and throat immediately going dry. “Un-uncle Sean.”

“We’re leaving,” he said sharply.

“I-you don’t understand—”

“ _You_ don’t understand,” he replied. “Be quiet.” He looked at the Verrat. “I’ll be back for your master.”

“I have no doubt, Highness.”

Sean dug his fingers into her arm and dragged her back out the way she’d come. He had a car waiting, and she was only mildly surprised to find Brewer and Kimble outside. Sean put her in the back seat of his car, issuing curt instructions to his subordinates before driving Trubel back to the house.

“What were you thinking?” he blurted out as they went up the drive, apparently no longer able to keep himself quiet.

“K-Kenneth called me on Nick’s phone,” Trubel said. “He told me he would kill someone if I didn’t go to Viktor. I couldn’t risk that. You shouldn’t risk that. I’m not—”

“If the words _I’m not worth that_ , come out of your mouth I promise you won’t sit down for a week.”

She swallowed.

“Monroe found the gun, Theresa,” he followed up. “The empty Obsetrex box.”

“I was trying to save you!” she snapped. “I-I can’t lose you. I can’t lose anyone else.” She hiccupped, nearer to tears than she wanted to admit.

Sean sighed, parking the car and hurrying over to her, opening the door and putting his arms around her. “I know, _ma petite_ , but that was not the way. We’re going inside and you’re going to go upstairs and take a shower, change and put yourself in a corner in your bedroom. We’ll deal with your punishment after I talk to the others. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.” He brushed a chaste kiss to her forehead. “I have to go back to the hospital tonight, but everyone is going to sleep downstairs tonight, together. We’ll deal with Viktor and Kenneth tomorrow.”

“How?” her voice sounded so tiny to her ears.

“You have to trust me _ma petite_. I have a plan.” He helped her out of the car, leading the subdued teenager back into the house, giving her a sharp swat to send her up the stairs.

“Where’s my bike?” McKee asked.

“Brewer is handling that,” Sean replied. “For now, I think it’s time we implemented our endgame. _Before_ my daughter gets herself killed.”

Elias gave Sean a look, glancing at Kelly once before the two Grimms headed out of the house.

Sean was, in a word, _furious_. Mostly at Viktor and Kenneth, but he wasn’t going to discipline his daughter while he was angry. That was never wise. While Trubel showered, Sean calmed himself down, checking on Adalind and the rest of his houseguests, packing up a few things for Nick and locking up the weapons Trubel and secreted away, throwing out the patches and taking some aspirin.

When he was calm, he went to deal with Trubel. He could smell the guilt, the fear and the overriding anxiety coming off of her. He knew this had to be… _memorable_. She’d nearly broken every rule in one fell swoop.

He took a seat at the end of the bed, having chosen the location for privacy and security. He’d retrieved the flat wooden hairbrush Monroe had thoughtfully gifted him after he and Nick Bonded, and set it beside him before clearing his throat. “Come here Theresa.”

She’d known the moment he was in the room, apprehension creeping up on her the longer he stayed quiet. She was feeling—odd. On the one hand, she felt guilty for breaking his rules, guilty for worrying him. On the other, she frustrated that he’d ruined her plan to save him. Save her family. She didn’t feel guilty about that. Not at all. Finally, there was the worry over Nick. The worry over what Kenneth was going to do next. Combined with creeping embarrassment that Sean had to spank her _again_ because she’d done something reckless.

And the repetition of dark thoughts _would not_ go away. _Your fault. Stupid girl. They’d be better off without you. Everyone would be better off if they’d never met you. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

_Worthless. Killer._

It was just too much, sharp clawed darkness digging into her heart and lodging there like barbed nettles into skin.

She turned toward Sean, eyes shiny with unshed tears and hands clenched. She managed a single step before she froze.

_You deserve to feel this way._

“Theresa?” Sean sense there was something different about this reluctance. “Sweetheart?”

She hiccupped. “You should—you should just let me Drop.” Her lower lip trembled. “Don’t deserve you.”

Sean shook his head, standing up and taking her hand. “Yes you do, _ma petite._ ” He shifted his grip to her wrist and pulled her along, sitting back down and tugging her down into his lap to hold. “I love you, Theresa, nothing is going to change that. Nothing you do will make me stop loving you.”  


“But I’m—it’s my fault Nick’s hurt.”

“Not it’s not,” Sean stroked his hair. “That’s all on Viktor and Kenneth, _ma petite._ My sweet girl…” He rubbed her back. “Come on now, let me make it better, dearest.” He turned her over his lap, letting her torso and legs rest on the bed, backside perfectly in position over his leg. She pillowed her face in her arms, clutching her comforter. He tugged down her pajamas and underwear to her knees. “You broke a lot of important rules today, Theresa,” he started, patting her bottom.

“Yes, Sir,” she sniffled.

“You left your phone. You didn’t tell anyone where you were going. You put yourself in danger. You stole a motorcycle.”

_Why hasn’t he started yet?_ Trubel wondered. _He needs to start._

“Where did you get the gun, Theresa?”

She swallowed. “The weapons room.”

“Do we need to change the locks?” his voice was mild.

“Yes, Sir.”

He sighed. “You know what you did wrong, _ma petite._ We’ve been over all of this before, and this time, you’ve really outdone yourself.” He paused. “Which is why we have to finish this spanking with the hairbrush.”

She exhaled sharply. “No!”

“You’re getting eight smacks,” he went on as though he hadn’t heard her. “This can’t happen again, Theresa. _Ever._ ” He started spanking at the last word, laying down heavy even swats across the pale skin. For the first time he could recall, she started crying almost immediately, kicking and clutching the comforter in an attempt not to reach back.

As it went on, Trubel continued to kick and cry, the terrible barbs of anxiety slowly plucking free with every smack. Sean’s methodical strikes brought a hot flush to Trubel’s pale skin. Without thinking, she threw her hand back, which only earned her four sharp strikes to her thighs before she moved her hand. Sean took her wrist in hand, holding it to the small of her back. He laid out a few more sharp strikes, eyeing the tension remaining and the color he’d raised. He knew they still had a bit to go before he picked up the hairbrush.

“Can you tell me why we’re here, Theresa?”

She blinked. _Already talked about that._ She’d shed enough barbs of self-doubt, however, to find her sarcasm. “You already did that,” she replied, a bit sharp.

He raised his eyebrows and adjust her position to lay down four swats to the sensitive undercurve of her bottom.

She yelped.

“Do you want to try that again, Theresa?”

Trubel swallowed. “Because I was reckless.”

“And?”

“And I put myself in danger.”

He gave her a few more smacks to prompt her to dig a bit deeper, setting her crying again, free hand balled into the comforter. “Theresa.”

“B-because I didn’t think I was worth being protected.” The admission was hard, and she was surprised she’d found it in her to say it all.

Sean sighed, rubbing her reddened cheeks a bit. “That’s right. And you know that’s not true, don’t you? You are my precious girl. I would do _anything_ to keep you safe. And that is _my_ decision. Isn’t it?”

“Yes, Sir.”

He picked up the hairbrush. “Okay, _ma_ _petite._ We’re almost done here.”

She remembered the earlier promise with a wail and kicked again, squirming to get free. He gripped her tighter. “No!”

“None of that now.” He tapped gently on her bottom with the brush. “Eight, remember? Then it’s all over. You’re doing so well, _ma petite._ I know you can do this. You’re my little girl, my sweet girl and I know you can do this.”

She wanted to protest the gentle endearments, she wanted to kick and scream but—she wanted him to be _proud_ of her too and she wanted the last bits of horrible anxiety and guilt and fear to go away, pushed out of her heart by the cleansing heat. “Yes-yes, Sir.”

“Okay, that’s my good girl.” He took a breath. “It’s going to be over soon. You’ll see.”

She bit her lip for a moment before squeaking out, “Would you—will you hold my hand?”

His eyes widened at the soft request. “Of course, _ma petite._ ” He loosened his grip on her wrist and took her hand, her fingers tightening around his before he felt her relax a fraction. “Good girl.”

She tried not to tense, but the first blow took her breath away regardless, and she was glad she didn’t have to keep track of a count, because she couldn’t have. It felt like more than eight before he was done, it felt like she’d been spanked all over again in a brief burst and it hurt and she was so sorry and she just wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was okay.

And had no idea that she’d said half or more of that out loud.

“Shh,” he soothed, rubbing her bottom gently. “We’ll put something on this in a bit, all right, _ma petite_? You did so well. I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She hiccupped.

“I know, and everything is forgiven.” He continued to rub, easing some of the sting. “Come on, up into my lap.” He pulled her underwear up first, leaving the pajama bottoms off and resting her poor sore backside between his legs.

She clung tight, not crying as hard as she had before, but the air of ease and contentment was there. “I didn’t want to leave,” she whispered. “I didn’t want to leave Nick. I didn’t want to leave you.” She buried her face into his chest. “All I could see was my family in danger. I didn’t think.”

“I know,” he rubbed her back. “Because you are my kind, sweet, protective little girl. We’re going to stop them, _ma petite_ , I have a plan.”

“You do?” She pulled back a bit, looking up at him.

He nodded, brushing tears off her cheeks. “I do.”

She felt better hearing that. “What is it?”

“Better for now you don’t know.” He brushed a kiss to her forehead. “But you’ll see soon enough.” She was exhausted. He could see it in the boneless way she was starting to list. In the way her eyes blinked slowly. Heavily.

“Okay. I trust you.” She leaned her head against his shoulder, eyes shuttering closed. “I trust you, Dad.”

He inhaled sharply, stroking her hair as she drifted off, throat gone dry with emotion. “Oh, my precious little girl…” He sighed, wiping away his own tears. “I love you so much.” He kissed her hair, lifting her into his arms gently as he stood. “Time for bed.”

She didn’t stir as he took her downstairs to where the others had settled in, Monroe accepting the delicate burden from Sean with an inquiring glance.

Sean took a breath. “She called me dad.”

Monroe nodded, his smile understanding. “Huh.”

Sean shrugged. “I have to go. Let me know how she is in the morning?”  


“Of course. Elias called, he’s with Meisner. Kelly is in position.”

“Good.” Sean gave Trubel one last kiss on the cheek. “By tomorrow night, all of this will be over.”

_Finally. Over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Sean's plan comes together. 
> 
> It's short, I know but... pacing of chapters means sometimes they have to be shorter. And for some reason these last few chapters have been harder to write. I don't know. Possibly because I'm working two jobs while I transition into this new one. Possibly because I'm running of steam. 
> 
> Not sure. Inspire me my pretties! I need you. And I love you.


	14. Champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spanking, some fluff and some violence. There is violence and a character death. Not that I think any of you will mind this character death.

Trubel wasn’t going to lie, her ass _hurt._ She was definitely going to have to avoid any and all instances of rule-breaking that earned her a hairbrush in the future. That _stung._ She woke up in the middle of a pile of warm bodies, soft breathing and resting heart beats. She wriggled, and discovered there was little maneuvering available to her. She sighed. Monroe’s arm was slung over her legs, Rosalee had her left arm clutched tight and someone—she was pretty sure it was McKee, was clinging to her shoulders.

_I’m stuck._ At least she didn’t have to pee. Still, as she wriggled a bit more, her sore bottom brushed something a bit harder and she had to suppress a soft yelp.

Rosalee’s eyes fluttered open and she eyed the mostly awake teenager. “Sore?” she asked quietly.

Trubel nodded ruefully.

“Aw,” Rosalee reached out, petting Trubel’s hair. “Stay here, I’ll get something for you.”

Trubel frowned, trying to find a clock to check the time, but from the lack of light coming in through the basement windows, it seemed it was still before dawn. She sighed, twisting a bit to roll properly onto her stomach, McKee muttered something and clung closer.

Trubel sighed.

Rosalee was back a few minutes later, a jar in hand, and settled down next to Trubel in the space she’d just occupied, shooing Monroe and McKee off with gentle nudges before pulling the teenager toward her. “Come on sweetie, over my lap.”

Trubel made a face. “But… _everyone_.”

“Everyone is asleep,” Rosalee said quietly. “Come here, if you make a fuss they’ll wake up…” Not that Rosalee thought they would say anything about the little Grimm getting aftercare for her sore bottom, given the ratio of subs in the room especially.

  
The girl flushed and let Rosalee guide her over her lap and tug down the pajama bottoms and underwear. “What time is it?” she asked, trying to focus on _anything_ other than being half-naked over Rosalee’s lap in a room full of people, sleeping or not.

“A little after two,” Rosalee smirked. “You were out like a light. I figured you might wake up though.” She eyed the still reddened skin of the pale girl’s behind with sympathy, unscrewing the jar and gently applying the thick white cream.

Trubel hissed at the sudden pressure and the coolness of it against her skin. After a few seconds though, she sighed softly as it eased some of the soreness.

“There you are,” Rosalee said. “That feels better, doesn’t it?”

“Yes’m,” Trubel managed. “I-I’m sorry I ran off like that. You must have been worried.”

Rosalee smiled. “Thank you.” She continued to rub. “Monroe though—I thought he was going to hunt you down himself. Which would not have been good for you, missy.”

Trubel shuddered at the thought. Sean was bad enough, she didn’t even want to _think_ about Monroe getting a turn before Sean had. 

“Damn right,” Monroe muttered. “But it looks like Sean did a thorough job.”

Rosalee gave him a look as the teenager squirmed to get out of her lap. “Stop that.” Rosalee tapped the exposed bottom on her lap. “And _you_ , be nice.”

Monroe made a noise in agreement, reaching out to ruffle Trubel’s hair. “It’s fine, pup. Not the first time I’ve seen your behind, doubt it’ll be the last.”

The teenager huffed.

Rosalee finished up, redressing Trubel and getting them resettled in the pack pile. “All right, go back to sleep, kit.”

Trubel sighed, but curled up closer to Rosalee. “Not tired.”

“Mmhm.” Rosalee pulled her a bit closer, tucking Trubel’s head under her chin. “Hush now.” She started singing softly, stroking Trubel’s hair.

Monroe smiled, watching the teenager drift off and then falling back to sleep himself.

***

Sean spent most of his morning making calls while waiting for Nick to wake up. His updates from Damerov, Elias, Kelly and Meisner had thus far proven positive. He slipped out of Nick’s room around ten to see to Novak, briefcase in hand. Cara was awake, annoyed and feeling up for a fight. The Pflichttreue didn’t like being stuck in the hospital.

“Detective Novak,” Sean greeted. “You look better.”

“One-hundred percent better,” Cara replied. “How is Nick?”

“He’s sleeping, but he’ll make a full recovery.”

“Good.” Cara took a breath. “What’s the plan, Sir?”

“There will be a gathering of the Canton. My cousins will face _my_ justice.”

Novak smiled. “I want to be there.”

“You will.” Sean set the briefcase down and reached inside, pulling out a velvet jeweler’s box. He propped it open and set it down on her tray. “As my champion. You have proven yourself over and over again, Cara.”

Inside the box was a large gold medallion, a circle on top of an equal armed cross, black enamel surrounding the gold lion engraving.

“Sir.” Cara’s eyes widened. “I—”

“I knight you, Cara Novak, to the Order of the Lion, protector of the Canton of Portland and my champion.” He paused. “I would have brought a sword but…the hospital has regulations.”

Cara smiled. “That’s all right, sir. Really.” She picked up the medallion, a red velvet ribbon trailing up from the box. “I cannot express my gratitude, sir.”

“That is what I’m trying to do.” He helped her put the medallion on. “Sir Novak.”

She smiled. “My liege.”

“Tonight, we will end Viktor’s little game, my champion.”

“Good.”

***

Kelly had never really minded working with Meisner. He was professional, for one, and quiet, for another. She was never one for conversation. The trunk of the SUV was making noises. Meisner thumped on the back seat.

“Shut up.”

“I think he’s upset,” Kelly deadpanned.

“You could be right.” Meisner glanced out the window. “I see Elias is already here.”

“Good.”

The second SUV was already parked, Elias and Damerov were leaning against the hood. Kelly pulled up next to them, sliding out of the car. “Everything under control?” she asked.

“It is.” Elias nodded. “You have any trouble?”

“Not especially.” She smiled. “This one was too convinced his blood is too precious to spill.”

Damerov snorted. “Sounds about right.”

“Now what?” Meisner joined them, arms crossed over his chest.

“Now we wait,” Elias said.

There was a soft huff of impatience from Meisner, but the four settled in without another word. This had been a long time coming.

At least they were getting front row seats.

***

Trubel was relatively convinced she would _never_ fully understand _wesen_ culture. “Guys, it’s not that I don’t—appreciate—the help. I just don’t understand _why_ I need to dress up.” She frowned at Rosalee, who was fussing with Trubel’s hair. She was also uncertain as to why Adalind had joined them in her bedroom for this, beyond Adalind’s occasional commentary.

_Trial by combat._ That’s what Sean had said on the phone. It sounded old-fashioned and promised to be bloody but… Trubel still wanted to go. Better than being left at home with Genevieve and a pair of officers. Genevieve didn’t want little Theo exposed to violence yet, given that he wasn’t even weaned. Trubel couldn’t blame her. Sean had been a bit uncertain about letting Trubel even come, but Nick had convinced him. Apparently. She’d gotten most of her information second-hand from Rosalee.

“We’re all dressing up. It’s traditional.”

“That seems like a good way to ruin good clothes,” the teenager snapped.

Rosalee arched an eyebrow at her. “Attitude, missy.”

Trubel sighed. “It should be allowed. There’s a lot going on.”

“Uh huh, that doesn’t work on Sean or Nick, not going to work on me. Behave.” Rosalee finished fixing Trubel’s hair. “There we go. You look beautiful.”

For the occasion, whatever it was, Trubel had been “asked” to put on a dress. The red and black cocktail dress featured a pattern of red skulls and roses on a black field. She matched it off with black flats after _someone_ refused to let her wear boots. The sub-band Nick had given her was on her wrist and Rosalee had managed to tame her hair into something that looked relatively mature without being totally _not_ Trubel. _I guess I’m the Red Queen in this scenario,_ Trubel thought a bit ruefully. _Though I don’t know if anyone is actually going to lose their head._

Rosalee, for her part, was also dressed about as formal as Trubel had ever seen her, in a sage green halter dress that set off the stones in her Switch-set. Occasionally the Fuchsbau could be seen wearing a collar of heavier gold chain with tags that matched the set, but not today. Today, it was pretty clear Rosalee was all Domme.

Adalind, who seemed to always be dressed to impress regardless of occasion, looked particularly dangerous in black. “Don’t overdo it with the eyeliner,” she remarked as Trubel was applying.

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

There was a knock on the door. “Are you all decent?” Monroe asked.

“Define decent,” Trubel called back.

Rosalee rolled her eyes. “Yes.”

The door popped open. “Our escort is here.” Monroe gave them all a look. “You ladies look lovely this evening.”

Rosalee smiled. “Thank you. We’ll be right down.”

He nodded and slipped away. Adalind was the first to follow, leaving Rosalee alone with Trubel.

“Before we go,” Rosalee started, “I’m going to need the knives.”

Trubel stood up and turned toward the Fuchsbau. “What knives?”

There was that eyebrow again. “You know exactly what I’m talking about, Theresa.” She held out her hand. “You aren’t leaving this house armed. Period.”

“I’m not leaving this house _unarmed._ Period.” Trubel crossed her arms, glaring back at Rosalee.

“I’m going to give you to the count of three to hand them over.”

“And?” Trubel tossed her head back. “What? You’ll call Monroe up here?”

“No. I’ll spank you myself.” Rosalee’s tone didn’t waver as she straightened a bit taller. “ _One._ ”

Trubel was having a hard time believing Rosalee would actually spank her. She couldn’t even remember Rosalee ever _swatting_ her. There’d been some looks, and some corner time but never… _that._

“Two.” Rosalee continued to stare down the stubborn teen.

Trubel fidgeted a little under the stair, against the feeling of Rosalee’s disapproval and Dominant presence, like pressure against her skin. She shook her head against it.

“Three.” Rosalee strode forward, grabbed Trubel’s wrist and pulled her over to the bed, sat down and tugged Trubel off-balance enough to get her over her lap.

Trubel was a bit too surprised by Rosalee’s show of strength to do anything for about five seconds, before attempting to get up.

“Nope,” Rosalee said, accentuating the word with a smack. “You’re staying put, missy.” She clamped down on Trubel’s waist, tugging her close before flipping the skirt of her dress and laying out ten hard swats over Trubel’s underwear. The teenager yelped.

“No! Stop!” She squirmed. “ _Rosalee_ ,” she whined. 

Rosalee unsnapped the thigh sheaths Turbel was wearing and discarded them on the bed behind her. “Is that all of them?”

Trubel pouted. “ _Yes_.”

“Are you lying to me?” Rosalee asked.

_Yes._ “No.” Trubel wriggled. “Let me up.”

“You either tell me where that last knife is right now or I’m going to have to wash your mouth out with soap once we’re done with this spanking. Your choice.”

“I-I’m not!” Trubel squirmed again.

Rosalee started spanking again, tapping into her _wesen_ heritage to keep the girl on her lap from getting away. “You have thirty seconds, Theresa.”

Trubel thrashed, yelped and finally slumped. “It’s in my bra.”

“Give.” Rosalee let go of her waist and held a hand out.

Trubel took a moment to fish into her bra, handing over to the folding knife with a pout.

“Thank you,” Rosalee said. “Now, we’ll just finish this up and you can fix your make-up.”

“But... _Rosalee_ ,” Trubel whined again. “Please. I-I don’t have any more knives!” 

Rosalee got a better grip and tugged down Trubel’s underwear. “Uh huh, and you know full well that Sean said you weren’t allowed to be armed. And then you lied.” She started spanking again.

Trubel wanted to argue, but she couldn’t. Not really. She was still sore from her last spanking, and honestly, she couldn’t find it in herself to struggle enough to actually get free of Rosalee. With Sean gone all day and Nick in the hospital, Elias off—kidnapping, she was left with Rosalee and Monroe as her next set of authority figures. She supposed it made a bit of sense that she’d pushed Rosalee. She was regretting it more than a little though, getting spanked so shortly after that last one was proving to be a more painful experience than she’d anticipated.

“ _Rosalee,_ ” she panted. “Please, it’s hurts.”

“Uh huh,” Rosalee acknowledged. “That’s what happens when little kits decide to be naughty so soon after their last spanking.” Trubel wasn’t sure if she imagined it or not, but the strikes _seemed_ a bit lighter.

She hadn’t actually thought she’d get away with bringing the knives along. She’d just wanted—she’d wanted to make sure that her safety nets were still in place. Which made her feel just a little bit silly and needy but on the other hand, with Rosalee’s small, surprisingly hard hand, bringing a rising heat to her bare backside she couldn’t help feeling— _relief._ So when she started crying, it wasn’t just because the tiny kernel of guilt had released, it was because she knew Rosalee, like Monroe and Nick and Sean, was family. Rosalee would take care of her.

“I’m sorry,” Trubel said between sobs. “P-please, Rose-Rosalee. I’m sorry!”

“Shh,” Rosalee rubbed the pinked flesh gently to ease the sting. “It’s all right, sweetie, I know. It’s okay. I forgive you.”

Trubel sniffed, wincing as Rosalee tugged her underwear back up and shifted the girl into her lap. Rosalee leaned, grabbing a box of tissues from the nightstand and gently dabbing at the tear smudged eyeliner. Rosalee kept a hand on Trubel’s neck as she worked, squeezing gently in reassurance.

“Feeling better, kit?”

Trubel nodded. “Yes. Thank you.” She managed a smile. “I needed that.”

“I know.” Rosalee pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You were still feeling a bit adrift huh?”  


The girl nodded again. “It’s going to be over soon though. Da—Uncle Sean promised.”

Rosalee smiled. “You can call him dad, sweetie.”

“Don’t want to call Nick that though,” Trubel replied with a frown.

“And that’s okay. Nick is your brother, your relationship with him is always going to be a bit different.”

“I guess.” Trubel licked her lips. “But you—you and Monroe. You’re—” She ducked her head, feeling shy all over again. “Aunt Rosalee and Uncle Monroe.”

Rosalee smiled and drew Trubel close for a tight hug. “That’s right, kit. Always.”

Trubel blushed. “I should fix my make up.”

“Okay.” Rosalee kissed her cheek. “You do that; I’ll see you downstairs.”

“Okay.”

***

Trubel wasn’t sure what to think when they arrived at a secluded area at the edge of the city. She hadn’t really had any basis for comparison, for one thing. It wasn’t like she’d ever attended a _wesen/_ Royal trial before. Not that trial was even really the right word. Blood was going to spilled—they just had to be civil about it. Whatever that meant. There were other cars parked, and a large crowd. Trubel spotted a lot of Rosalee’s customers, Adalind’s book club—Bud and the Lodge members, some of her team mates from roller derby. Hank and Jarold and—

“Carly?” Trubel hurried over. “What are you doing here?”

The little blonde Domme smiled. “Well, the whole Canton is here.” She put a hand on Trubel’s arm. “Besides, I had to be here, for you.”

Trubel flushed. “Thank you.”

“What, no love for me?” Nick asked, the crowd parting to let him past. His arm was in a sling, he was a little bit pale, but otherwise seemed fine. Sean was at his elbow, watching attentively. They were both dressed to impress, sling or no. Nick wore his formal collar and a suit, the arm of the jacket hanging free at his injured side. Sean was in black, with only Nick’s sub-band and his cufflinks to break up the color.

“Nick!” Trubel hugged him gently. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be okay,” he replied. “Are _you_ okay?”

“I will be.” She smiled. “Uncle Sean, is everything ready?”

He smiled at her, “What happened to Dad, _ma petite_?”

She blushed again, cursing her fair skin a bit. “ _Dad_ , is everything ready?”

Nick thought he might melt right there. Sean wasn’t all that sure he _hadn’t_ and there were several _wesen_ standing around dabbing at their eyes. Bud included.

“It is.” He held a hand out to her, leading her and Nick to the interior of the circle where Novak was already waiting, Kimble paired off next to her. Monroe and Rosalee took up positions on their left while Hank, Jarold and Carly took up the right, watching as Elias and Damerov pulled a tall man out of the back of Elias’ SUV and pushed him into the open, circular space the crowd had surrounded. Kelly and Meisner were next, depositing their own captive next to the first.

The black hoods were pulled off their heads, revealing Kenneth and Viktor to the crowd.

Kenneth raised his eyebrows and Viktor sneered.

“What do you think you’re going to accomplish here, cousin?” Viktor spat.

Sean smiled. “I challenge you.”

“Excuse me?” Viktor raised his eyebrows.

“I. Challenge. You.” Sean gave the man a hard look. “You know. To combat. For committing crimes within the boundaries of my Canton.”

Viktor made a face. 

“Of course, I will allow a champion. I brought mine,” he gestured to Novak, “but as she is still recovering from injuries, I will fight myself.”

Nick, Trubel realized quickly, did _not_ look entirely happy about this, but was quiet. She wasn’t all that happy herself. She knew Sean was tough but—she didn’t like the idea of him “getting in the ring” as it were. She really wished she still had her knives. There was a definite edge inside her. Anger, yes and something predatory she’d only felt a few times in her life. The urge to protect and destroy the thing that hurt her family.

Nick put his uninjured arm around her. She had no doubt he was feeling the same way.

“Kenneth will be my champion, of course,” Viktor said at last.

Kenneth shrugged. “Why not.” He glanced from Sean to Adalind and smiled. “Oh, I see you’ve recovered.”

Adalind _woged_ , snarling at him until one of her fellow Hexenbiests put a calming arm around her shoulders. “You’ll pay for what you did to my sisters.”

He smirked. “We’ll see.”

Sean looked at her. “It’s going to be all right, Adalind.”  


She swallowed and nodded, sinking back further into the press of her sisters.

Meisner cut Kenneth’s bonds while Damerov pulled Viktor to the side, out of the way as Sean prepared for the battle to come, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves like he was getting ready to make dinner or, Trubel realized, take someone over his knee.

But the expression on his face was far more dangerous than it had ever been even for the latter activity. Eyes hard and the tilt of his head predatory as he stalked forward.

“It’s going to be all right,” Nick said softly.

Her family pressed close, Carly managing to squeeze next to her and take her hand.

Nick had seen Sean fight before. Hell, he’d _fought_ Sean before. But he hadn’t been trying to kill the man. Not really. He’d been letting go of his anger the only way, at the time, he’d been capable of doing. It was easy to forget that behind his Dom’s cool exterior there was a Zauberbiest just lurking beneath his iron-willed control.

Not so easy to forget right then, as Kenneth reeled back from the first blow. The tall blond smiled, spitting blood. “Like that then, I see?” He gestured at Sean’s face.

“Yeah, it’s like that,” Sean replied, not bothering to reel back his _woge_. “You shot my beloved. You killed members of my Canton. You _threatened_ my daughter.” Sean snarled. “And _you_ are going to pay for that.” He glanced at Viktor. “And then I’ll take care of you.”

“You can’t be serious,” Viktor sputtered. “You _can’t_ do this!”

“My Canton. My people. _My_ responsibility.” Sean met Kenneth’s assault, matching the other man’s strength. Punches were thrown, clothes torn as the pair grappled and struggled for dominance.

Trubel was tempted to look away, but at the same time, she couldn’t. All she could do was watch as Sean took control of the fight by inches, finally overpowering Kenneth with a heave and a snarl, forcing him to the ground, hands on the man’s throat.

“I yield!” Kenneth shouted, the smell of fear coming off him in waves as he looked into Sean’s eyes.

Sean grunted and stood, releasing the man with a contemptuous glare. Novak caught Sean’s gaze, holding up a sheathed blade. He nodded curtly and she threw it to him in an easy lob. As his hand closed around the hilt, Kenneth made his own move, scrambling to his feet, a hidden blade clutched tightly in his hand.

He closed the distance between himself and Sean rapidly, too rapidly and too angry.

All Sean had to do was hold the blade steady for Kenneth’s wild charge.

As blood foamed on the man’s lips, Sean smiled. “I told you that you would pay. Your life was forfeit the moment you sided with Viktor, you foolish boy.” He pulled the blade free. He didn’t leave Kenneth to suffer, bearing the sharp edge down on the carotid artery and stepping away from the corpse.

Trubel turned away, unwilling to watch the death throes. Maybe if she’d been the one fighting him, it would have been different.

Sean turned to Nick. “I believe you had something you wanted to say to Viktor?”

Nick smiled. “I did. Elias?”

Elias nodded at Nick’s cue. He retrieved a small sharp hand ax from Kelly while Meisner dragged a thick wooden block forward.

“You, Viktor von Konigsberg, must also pay a price for what you have done,” Nick said. “Bringing chaos to this Canton. Bloodshed.” He pressed a gently kiss to Trubel’s cheek. “You don’t have to watch this,” he whispered.

“I’m okay,” she replied. She was somewhat surprised to find, at that moment, she _was_ okay. Kenneth—she didn’t really feel any pity for that man who shot her brother. The man who killed Adalind’s friends. Threatened her family. No. She was okay with him dying. _I’m probably not a good person._ She took a deep breath. Time enough to think about that when this was _over_ , over.

Carly pulled her closer. “They won’t kill Viktor,” the Coyotl whispered.

Trubel shrugged. “We’ll see.”

Nick took the ax from Elias and waited patiently as Damerov and Kelly dragged Viktor forward. “I told you I had an ax,” Nick said. “Of course, I can’t kill you. Killing you would just put Trubel in Frederick’s crosshairs, and I can’t have that. But I can’t have you coming back here, either. So consider yourself banished from this Canton. If you return—you’ll die.” The crowd snarled and hissed in response. “Before you go—” He nodded to Damerov and Kelly.

She cut his bonds quickly and Damerov held him down while Kelly positing Viktor’s hand on the block.

“You tried to take my sister,” Nick said. “So I’m going to take your hand.”

Viktor started struggling, screaming as Nick approached.

In the end, Trubel buried her face against Carly’s shoulder. _It’s over. It’s over_. Echoing again and again in her mind when Viktor’s screams stopped. _It’s over._

“He passed out,” Kelly said. “He’ll live though.”

“Good,” Sean said. He took a breath. “Get Viktor to a hospital outside the city,” he ordered. “The body should be shipped back to the family.”

Trubel found herself led away from the grisly business shortly after, cocooned from the general chaos of activity. Though as she passed by the numerous _wesen_ that made up the community, they would reach out to her, a gentle hand patting her on the shoulder or chaste kiss on the cheek reassuring her that all was well. She was safe now. They would protect her.

And it was _a lot_ to take in.

What seemed liked days later, but was in fact about an hour, Trubel found herself back at home. She managed to shower and change before Nick and Sean got home. She felt oddly at peace with the evening’s events. _Really, probably not a good person._ Sure, it had been bloody but it wasn’t like she hadn’t been exposed to violence before. It wasn’t something she wanted to see every day but…she wasn’t going to Drop either. _I’m in shock._ She recognized the sensation with some surprise.

Nick realized Trubel wasn’t quite all right and stuck close to her, an anchoring hand ever present as the family slowly wound down from the evening’s events. A large part of him hadn’t wanted her to be there, and he knew that Sean hadn’t _really_ wanted her to be there but—she’d needed to know without any shadow of doubt that Kenneth could never come after her family again. She’d needed to know what lengths he and Sean would go to, to keep her safe.

And there was only so much a person could say. Some things, you had to see. But he promised himself that for as long as he could, he would keep that kind of violence away from his sister. Now that Viktor was properly terrified of coming to Portland, now that Kenneth was gone—he might just be able to give her a couple years of normalcy. Well, as close to normal as she’d get with an extended family of _wesen._

He knelt down with her next to the couch where Sean was sitting for a while, until they all headed down to the basement and settled into a tangle of warm bodies together. Trubel sandwiched between Sean and Nick, neither one willing to let her out of arms reach just then. Carly took the spot near Trubel’s head without complaint, pleased to be at least that close to her and Trubel was much the same, hand seeking out the Domme’s hand as she drifted, fingers entwining together in reassurance. She wasn’t completely okay but she thought she would be, and right then, that was enough to let her drift off to sleep, feeling safe in the bower of her family.

Sean felt at peace for the first time in weeks. His daughter was safe. His Bonded was safe. His _Canton_ was safe.

Now all he had to do was wait and see how his father would respond to this development—and consider how much therapy his daughter was going to need to cope with all of this.

One of those problems, at least, could wait until morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be one more chapter!
> 
> Thank you everyone for commenting on the last chapter. It really means a lot to me. You guys are awesome. And thank you to Zoo who Beta'd this chapter and was so helpful.


	15. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's the final chapter folks. Once again, a big thank to all of you who have stuck with me through. Your comments have been invaluable sources of inspiration and motivation. 
> 
> Thanks goes to Zoo, who beta'd this chapter and was an amazing cheerleader, devil on my shoulder and all around fantastic sounding board and writer's block breaker. 
> 
> There's some spanking in this one, and unadulterated fluff.

Trubel woke up in just about the same position she’d fallen asleep in, though Nick was absent and Carly had snuggled in to take his place. Trubel found she didn’t mind all that much and stole a kiss.

Carly’s lashes fluttered as her eyes opened, and a lazy smile stretched across her face. “Mornin’.”

Trubel smiled. “Yup.”

There was a yelp, definitely from upstairs, breaking the hazy cocoon-spell morning had cast over them. Trubel wrinkled her nose.

“Good morning, _ma petite,_ ” Sean mumbled. “Was that Nick?”

“Dunno.” Trubel wasn’t entirely certain where her brother was other than, _not in the basement_. She didn’t see Kelly or Monroe either though.

Footsteps on the stairs drew her attention—Nick. He had a disgruntled expression on his face.

“Everything all right _minou_?” Sean asked mildly.

“Mom swatted me for trying to steal bacon,” he admitted with a flush.

Trubel grinned. “There’s bacon?”

“Of course, _that’s_ what you choose to take from my tale of woe,” Nick rolled his eyes, “yes, there is bacon. And coffee.”

At the word _coffee_ , the rest of the room seemed to wake up. The herd of pseudo-zombies lurched up the stairs and made their way to the life-giving elixir waiting for them in the kitchen. There was an easy camaraderie to the gathering around the breakfast table, counter and spilling out even into the living room as groups formed and broke up.

“Are you all right, _ma petite?_ ” Sean asked, tracking Trubel down to her hiding place out on the back porch.

“Yes and no.” She took a breath. “I’m glad I was there last night but—what kind of person is okay with what happened last night?

He wrapped an arm around her. “You aren’t a bad person, Theresa. But I promise I’ll make sure you get whatever you need.”

“I feel like that translates to copious amounts of therapy.”

He laughed. “Well, that may be true. Come on, Carly was looking for you.”

“Okay.” Trubel nodded and followed him back inside.

***

As things resettled into their usual routines, Trubel found herself somewhat—troubled. At first, she wasn’t really sure what was wrong. Yeah, she was still dealing with uncertainty over what had happened with Viktor and Kenneth, more her own reaction to the events than the events themselves. School was going well and driving lessons seemed to indicate she’d get her license sooner rather than later but…

 _Something_ was off.

She was working at the spice shop on a Wednesday when Monroe stopped by to drop off Rosalee’s cardigan. Seeing the Blutbad made Trubel feel—twitchy. She wasn’t really sure _why_ but he did. The feeling remained long after he was gone and turned quickly to irritation.

Which did not bode well for the indecisive customer the teenager was stuck helping. The diminutive Mauzhertz was a frequent customer of the shop, and generally always indecisive. Today, she was struggling between spearmint and peppermint and Trubel was fast losing her patience.

“I just don’t know,” Mrs. Bertram said for the fifteenth time, shaking her head again.

Trubel gritted her teeth. “What’s to know? They’re both mint! Just pick one!” she snapped.

“Well I never.”

“You never make a decision that’s for sure.”

Rosalee intervened at that point. “Mrs. Bertram, why don’t you tell me exactly what it is you need?” She turned to Trubel, giving her a pointed look. “Start inventory on the jars I have set out in the clinic.”

Trubel sighed and rolled her eyes, heading for the back in a distinct mood. Rosalee smoothed things over with Mrs. Bertram before joining her.

“What was that about?”

“She just got on my nerves,” Trubel replied with a shrug, attitude firmly in place.

Rosalee raised an eyebrow and swatted the teen. “Attitude, Theresa.”

“What? I _don’t_ know.”

Rosalee shook her head. “I think you need a little break; why don’t you go get us some coffee? Clear your head. If that doesn’t help you can always kneel behind the counter for a bit while I work.”

Trubel nodded, grabbing her coat and heading out—maybe she did just need a walk and some caffeine. There was no reason really for her to feel all weird.

_Was there?_

***

Monday rolled around and Trubel still felt—off. Except she wasn’t the only one who’d noticed. Nick had been keeping a close eye on his sister since Rosalee told him about the incident at the spice shop and he was starting to notice a common pattern. Friday they’d had dinner at Monroe and Rosalee’s, prior to which Trubel had been pretty normal, but during she’d gotten snippy and rude and all around unpleasant. Sean had sorted it out what seemed like a basic attitude problem with a few swats and an early bedtime.

Saturday, he and Elias took Trubel out into the woods for some Grimm exercises. It went pretty well—until Monroe showed up to help with a predator scenario. Trubel had turned sullen and argumentative. Nick put two and two together shortly after Elias pulled Trubel over his knee for a short spanking.

_She feels guilty about something related to Monroe._

Nick took a moment to consider before coming up with the most likely answer. _Guilt for running off._ He sighed and decided to bring it up when they got home.

He followed her up to her room after giving Sean a quick summary of his theory. “Hey, kiddo.” Nick leaned in the doorway. “We should talk.”

“About what?” She gave him a look.

“About you feeling guilty about running off on Monroe.”

“I—I don’t feel guilty about that.” She frowned.

“You sure? Think about it. Every time you’re in the same room you start getting an attitude. Which, if that doesn’t scream, _I feel guilty,_ I don’t know what does.”

Trubel furrowed her brow, considering this. _Is that what this is?_

 _Guilt?_ She took a breath and considered the last time she’d felt left-over guilt—it had been with Rosalee. And yeah, she’d gotten irritable and touchy but she’d _pushed_ a lot harder then. Maybe because she felt _more_ guilt? _Ugh._ “I guess—maybe.” She looked up at Nick. “You might be right.”

“I know I am.” He made a face. “Trust my experience on this one, sweetheart.”

“What do I do about it?”

“Tell him how you’re feeling. Apologize. You’ll feel better once you get things sorted out between the two of you, I know it.” He closed the distance between them and gave her a quick hug. “The sooner the better.”

Trubel nodded. “Thanks, Nick.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

***

Trubel got her opportunity to face Monroe the next time she was working at the spice shop, he’d come over to help with inventory.

Once Nick had pointed it out, Trubel had started to sort out exactly what she was feeling. It _was_ guilt. And the only thing she could think of that she’d feel guilty about was running off on Monroe. Sure, Sean had taken her in hand over that but…she wasn’t even sure if she’d _apologized_ to Monroe about it. And it wasn’t just guilt. She could tell Monroe was hurt. He was an adult, of course, so he wasn’t overt about it but—she could tell. And she wanted things to be right, between them.

_Nick was right._

_I have to make it right._ She took a few moments to gather her nerves and followed Monroe downstairs when he went down to start taking inventory for the end of month order, knocking on a shelf to catch his attention.

“Hey, pup,” he flashed a smile, “what’s up?” He snorted. “That rhymed.”

Trubel rolled her eyes. “Uh huh. I—I wanted to.” She bit her lip. “I feel— _bad_. About running off on you and trying to deal with Viktor and Kenneth on my own.” She fiddled with her hands. “I…I need you to—” she took a deep breath, _You’ve got this,_ “I need you to make it right.”

His eyebrows rose a fraction before he nodded. “I see. And what do you think I should do to make it right, pup?” He gave her a look.

She swallowed. “You should—” _He knows exactly what I meant. The jerk._ “—spank me.”

“All right.” He quirked a finger and took her by the hand into the seating area, plopping down onto the couch and pulling her over his knee all in one. “First off, I’m very proud of you, Theresa. I know it’s hard for you to ask for help. And it’s hard for you to acknowledge your needs as a submissive, but what impresses me more is that you recognized that this was something _we both_ needed.” He placed one hand on the small of her back and patted her bottom gently.

The first swat, Trubel noted, was always the hardest. And it didn’t seem to matter how many times she got spanked, it somehow managed to take her by surprise. She yelped and he continued on with a brisk pace. It didn't seem to matter much that she was wearing jeans, it still _hurt_.

“You scared the hell out of me, pup, running off like that. You could have been killed.”

“Yes, Sir,” she whimpered.

“Are you ever going to do that again?” The accompanying swat was a bit harder than usual.

“No, Sir!”

It was all of a half-dozen spanks before Trubel burst into tears and fervent apologies.

“I know, I forgive you pup,” Monroe rubbed her back gently. “I’m so proud of you. Such a good girl.” He gathered her up into his arms for a proper cuddle. “We’re okay. Everything is okay.”

Trubel found herself finally able to believe that.

***

Some months passed and the family celebrated their first Christmas together and Trubel got to experience the wonder of Monroe’s train sets and the joy of a stolen kiss under the mistletoe with Carly. Stolen kisses in the coat closet. In the spice shop.

In the garage at New Years.

Which led to getting caught making out in the spice shop basement. And the garage. And the back seat of Nick’s car.

It really was only a matter of time before two emotional, horny teenagers started sneaking off into out of the way places for time to themselves.

Trubel was very _determined_. She was a lot like her brother that way. They found themselves in possession of a rare hour to themselves. The dainty Domme had Trubel’s hair gripped tight and was working on a very impressive looking mark on the girl’s neck while Trubel’s hands slipped down Carly’s waist.

They were entirely caught up in each other when a loud _uh-um_ caught their attention. Carly startled, and Trubel blinked—hazy as she came up from a light dose of Subspace.

“Hey, Hank,” Carly said. “You—you’re home early.”

“Carly. Theresa.” Hank gave them each a pointed look. “Get your clothes—sorted—and then get your asses downstairs.”

The muted, simultaneous, _Yes sirs_ were followed by a Hank striding out and the girls scrambling to put themselves in order.

“I’m in so much trouble,” Trubel said.

“We’re sharing in the trouble,” Carly replied. “I won’t leave you hanging out to dry. I’m just as much at fault.”

“Yeah…thanks but I don’t think that’s going to save my ass.”

Carly shrugged. “I can try.”

They hurried downstairs to find Hank waiting for them in the living room.

“I’m pretty sure that there’s a rule about you two being alone in the house. Anybody want to explain?”

“I called her,” Trubel started.

“And I came over.” Carly frowned. “How did you even know we were alone?”

“Nick asked me to stop by and check on Trubel, I saw your car.” Hank gave them a measured look. “Seriously? You can’t keep your hands to yourselves?”

“Hey, we observed the rule about the door staying open,” Carly protested.

“And hands above the waist,” Trubel added.

“That does not make up for you being home _alone_ together.” Hank sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Carly, you’re grounded until you go back to school, go home.”

“Uncle Hank that’s not fair!”

“ _Now_ Carly Anne.”

“Ugh.” She growled and sighed before turning to Trubel. “Bye for now, princess.” She pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “Be good.”

Trubel flushed. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Hank sighed, swatting Carly on her way out of the house and then turning his attention to Trubel. “I should call Nick.”

“Do you _have_ to?” She gave him her _very_ best wide-eyed stare.

“Yes, yes I do.” He shook his head. “And that doesn’t work on me, missy. Go plant your nose in a corner.”

She sighed but did as she was told while he called Nick.

The conversation wasn’t that long.

“Nick says you have two options,” Hank started.

Trubel made a face. Options were never good.

“Option one, you can wait in that corner until Sean gets home—which will be about half an hour or option two, I can deal with it.”

Trubel considered for a moment. She _really_ didn’t want to spend half an hour in the corner. She also _really_ didn’t want Sean to spank her. Which he totally would. Hank was an unknown quantity.

“How—how would _you_ deal with it?” Trubel asked. She swore she thought she heard him laugh.

“Answer one question for me.”

“Okay.”

“Do you, honestly, feel guilty in _any_ way, for making out with your girlfriend while your parents weren’t home?”

Trubel considered that for a long moment. “Not really. I mean. I _know_ it’s against the rules but…”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Hank shook his head. “Come here kid.”

Trubel walked over to him, suspicion written all over her face.

The tall Dom took her by the arm, turned her slightly and laid six sharp swats onto her backside. “If Nick asks, you tell him what?” Hank asked.

“You gave me the worst spanking ever?” she returned.

“Smart girl.” He let her go, giving her an indulgent smile. “Try to stay out of trouble, eh?”

“Yes, Uncle Hank.”

He flushed. “You and Nick are _way_ too much alike.”

She grinned.

***

An official response from King Frederick in regards to Kenneth and Viktor’s respective circumstances arrived at their doorstep in the hands of Marcus Rispoli, head of the Verrat. His expression was bored at best and he nodded deferentially to Sean when the man opened the door.

“Rispoli.”

“Your highness.” He held out a thick cream envelope, stamped with a wax seal. “Your father asked me to deliver this as well as his compliments for such—delicate—handling of the situation as it stood.”

Sean raised his eyebrows. “I see.” He took the envelope, cracking the seal and pulling free a few sheaves of heavy paper, the last page affixed with brightly colored ribbons. His eyebrows only went higher as he examined the documents. “This is—he’s serious?”

“He is.” Rispoli managed a smile. “And thus, I bid you adieu, highness but know that if you require the assistance of the Verrat at any time, I will be there to provide it.” He bowed and headed back to his waiting car.

Sean blinked and headed inside, pulling the front door closed and padding into the living room.

“What was that?” Nick asked.

“Rispoli,” Sean held up the documents. “My father came to a decision.”

“And?” Nick prompted.

Trubel set aside her laptop and got up from the kitchen table, joining them in the living room. “What’s going on?”

Sean sat down next to Nick and took a deep breath. “His Royal Majesty had decreed that there shall be no further interference regarding the citizens of the Canton of Portland.” He glanced at the Grimms. “There’s a great deal of formal language that follows but in summary, it’s further ratification of my territory.” He flipped to the final page. “This one is more relevant: _Henceforth the guardianship of the Heir of Konigsberg shall not be contested. Furthermore, said heir shall have and all times hold and enjoy in all occasions the style and title enjoyed by the children of Dukes of these Our Realms._ ”

“That’s—good?” Trubel asked.

“Very good,” Nick replied. “We won’t have any further trouble with the adoption now, that’s for certain.”

“That I understood what does the last part mean?” She raised her eyebrows.

“Well, if you’re ever presented in court you would be introduced as the Lady Theresa of the House of Kronenberg.”

“Oh, that’s a mouthful.” Trubel blinked.

“Titles can be more trouble than they are worth sometimes,” Sean smiled. “The important thing is that with official acknowledgment from the Crown, Viktor can’t touch you without causing an international incident.”

“Am I going to have to do anything?”

“Well, we could go to overseas this summer and have you presented in court.”

“That sounds—stuffy.” Trubel wrinkled her nose. “I’m having a horrible vision of a pink ball gown.”

Nick laughed. “I’d never do that to you. Sean might.”

“Slander.” Sean leaned closer to his sub and pinched him. “Brat.”

Nick grinned. “You love me.”

Sean rolled his eyes. “For some reason, I do.”  He kissed him.

Trubel groaned at the blatant display of affection and rolled her eyes. Nick retaliated by tugging her in for a hug and ruffling her hair.

“Ugh, you jerk,” she protested.

“Sorry, my Lady, but I just _have_ to cuddle you.” He grinned.

“It does seem like the thing to do,” Sean agreed.

Trubel kept up her front of irritation for a few minutes longer before relaxing with a contented sigh. “I guess I love you two—even if you are both terrible.”

“Glad to hear it,” Nick said, pressing a kiss to her hair. “We’d be awfully lonely without you.”

Sean hummed in agreement. “I don’t know how we got along before.”

She blushed brightly. “Me neither.” _Me neither._

***

It was February when the last court appointment was settled and the adoption process finalized. Trubel entered the courthouse Theresa Rubel and left it Theresa Burkhardt-Renard with only mild regrets about how much longer her signature was going to be. A huge surprise party was waiting at the Burkhardt-Renard residence when the trio arrived—though it wasn’t much of a surprise given that it was nearly impossible to keep anything a secret after Bud was involved.

Practically everyone was in attendance, the Lodge, Cara Novak and the other Wesen officers, Henry Rabe and his family, much of his law firm—including Adalind and her book club, Kelly and Elizabeth, and every member of Trubel’s now extensive family. Rosalee, starting to show, was holding court in the kitchen with Elias and Kelly while the Lodge members organized the buffet with terrifying efficiency.

Trubel drifted between groups, accepting congratulations along the way and listening in on the conversations.

“You know,” one of Bud’s friends started, “how did they get all the legal stuff sorted? I mean, isn’t Nick’s mother still legally dead?”

Bud nodded sagely, “They ended up with Judge Mikkel, you know, Steinadler. She was sympathetic you know.”

“Oh. Lucky.”

“Well, luck and some carefully exchanged gold bullion.”

Trubel shook her head, not entirely surprised and slipped away to find Carly.

“So, how do you feel?” the Coyotl asked, wrapping an arm around her.

“Good,” Trubel smiled. “It’s going to be weird for a bit but—good.”

Carly smiled. “I’m glad.”

There was a clink of metal on glass as Sean called the room to attention. “I just wanted to thank you all for coming today to celebrate the _official_ integration of our family. That being said, I think you all know that Trubel has been a daughter to me for far longer and I’m just glad that we finally have it in writing.”

Nick slipped his hand into Sean’s and smiled. “Without you all, I don’t know that we’d be here today,” Nick said. “Some of you put your lives on the line to protect this family. We—lost, lives, protecting this family. Thank you.” He glanced at Adalind, nodding solemnly.

“And now,” Sean said after a moment, “I believe there is cake.”

Trubel smiled. “You think they’d notice if we disappeared?” She glanced at Carly.

“Probably,” Carly replied. “But, I do have something for you.” She bit her lip and reached into her pocket, pulling free a pair of twisted leather cuffs with silver closures. “I know we’re young and we’re not ready for—you know but, I thought maybe you’d be okay with these?”

It wasn’t a commonly held practice outside of the Wesen community, but presenting a sub with a pair of sub-bands was still a _known_ practice. It signified a promise.

Trubel’s eyes widened, her expression softening. “Oh—Carly.” She lowered her eyes and flushed. “And you—you’d want to wear a ring?”

“Yeah—I do.”

Ignoring the company, Trubel leaned down and kissed Carly, smiling broadly. “This is the best day ever.”

“Oh, I don’t know, you might say the same thing about getting your driver’s license,” Carly replied.

Trubel shook her head. “That’s going to be a good day, this day will still be better.”

Carly blushed. “Can—can I help you put them on?”

“Please?” Trubel held out her wrists, palms up.

Across the room, Nick spotted the exchange and nudged Sean with his elbow. “Look.”

Sean sighed. “She’s growing up so fast.”

“Yeah, but not too fast,” Nick leaned his head against Sean’s shoulder. “Carly wants to take things slow.”

“I am eternally grateful for how well she was raised.”

Nick smiled. “Me too.” He sighed. “You know, I never thought—I never thought we’d get here. From where we started. You know? It seemed impossible.”

“Impossible is just a word for difficult,” Sean replied. “Generally.” He tugged Nick around to kiss him chastely. “Come on, I want cake.”

“Yes, Sir.” Nick saluted haphazardly.

Jarold stopped them on their way to the table, his eyes a bit misty. “Did you see Carly and Trubel?”

“We did,” Nick said. “That might be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

He nodded. “I-I wasn’t sure what to think at first, I admit, but they seem to balance each other out. Carly wasn’t really the most confident of Dommes, you know? But—Trubel brings it out in her more than I’ve ever seen.”

Sean smiled. “Carly is a good kid.”

“So is Trubel,” Jarold replied. “She’s lucky to have you two. I mean, she has all of us, but you are her parents.”

“Hey, Dad,” Trubel rushed up to them, “Uncle Nick, look!” She held up her wrists. “Aren’t they gorgeous?”

Carly was trailing after her, blushing.

“They are,” Sean replied.

“Did you help her pick them out?” Trubel looked at Jarold.

“Maybe,” he replied. “She was very indecisive.”

“Dad,” Carly complained.

“What? You were.” He smiled. “It’s adorable.”

She sighed.

“I need to get Carly a ring,” Trubel continued. “Nick, will you go with me?”

His eyes widened a fraction. “Of course.”

She grinned. “Thank you!”

The girls’ excitement caught pretty quickly as their parents herded them off toward the cake, pausing every foot or so to show someone else the bands.

Elizabeth and Kelly had taken off to an out of the way corner to watch the events.

“It must be odd,” Elizabeth remarked, sipping her wine. “All of this.”

“A bit,” Kelly admitted. “But my children are happy, that’s what’s important.”

“Agreed.” Elizabeth’s attention was caught by Adalind next, who was sitting on the couch next to Meisner, of all people and actually seemed to be having a good time. “Not _that_ is odd.” She nodded toward the pair.

“Martin is a good man,” Kelly said. “And he has no fear of Wesen, even Hexenbiests.” She glanced at Elizabeth. “Concerned for your protégé?”

“Adalind has been through a great deal and her last Dom wasn’t anyone to write home about,” Elizabeth smiled in a rather unfriendly way. “He found out the hard way not to cross a Hexenbiest. I just want her to be happy.”

“I understand,” Kelly demurred.

“Still, I suppose it won’t hurt anything to let it play out.” Elizabeth finished her wine. “I should get cake. Do you want some?”

Kelly shook her head. “No, thank you.”

As she watched the party wind down, Kelly couldn’t help but imagine the years to come. Trubel graduating high school, and college, becoming the fierce Grimm she was destined to be. Perhaps falling out with Carly for a brief time only to come back again. The two finally Bonding and having children of their own.

Rosalee and Monroe’s children playing with Elias and Genevieve’s, Cara Novak finally convincing McKee to go out on a date. The torch truly passing to a new generation—a new kind—of Grimm.

“Hey.”

Kelly blinked, broken out of her imaging. “Theresa.”

Trubel smiled shyly. “I brought you cake,” she held up the plate.

“Oh, thank you.” Kelly took it. “That was nice of you.”

Trubel bit her lip and shrugged. “I—I just wanted to say.” She took a breath. “I just wanted to say that you _are_ part of my family. I don’t know where you fit but I know you’re a part of it.”

Kelly smiled. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Trubel was still for a brief moment before giving Kelly a quick hug—with care for the plate—and then hurrying off to rejoin the party.

Kelly shook her head. _Family._ She couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread through her. It had taken sixteen years, heartbreak, and death, but the family Kelly had scattered to the winds was finally whole again. And she was a part of it.

“You take Mom some cake?” Nick asked as Trubel joined them.

“Yeah.” _Mom_. Trubel thought. _Maybe. Someday._ Of course, if someone has asked her a year ago if she thought she would be in a home, with her family, loved and safe—she never would have believed them. But she was. Out of impulse, she gave Nick a hug. “I love you.”

“Love you too, kiddo,” he returned. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I am.” She looked around the room, at her family, and smiled. “I’m okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, I still have some one-shots planned for our people, but those will get written as inspiration strikes and get posted in the Trouble Times Two Companion Shorts. I also want to write some Jarold/Hank so...that should happen at some point too. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
